


Just the Draw of a Card

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 124
Words: 51,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of request, drabbles, and other miscellaneous fics I rather not post individually, each chapter will be marked according to subject</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ok (Fruitshipping)

_She’s ok_

That’s the thought that keeps ringing throughout his head.  He should be worried about all that has gone wrong but he can’t focus on anything else.  She’s not only ok but smiling and reciting everyone’s catchphrases like they’re back at the You Show Duel School.  She still is able to perform an entertainment duel and make people smile, despite the injustice of this dimension.

_She’s still Yuzu_

He feels tears well up in his eyes, but he can’t find it in him to care.  All his worst nightmares have been proven wrong.  His best friend kept her promise.  She didn’t get hurt.

He wants to break out of his room and finally reunite with her in person, to touch her and make sure she was real and not a desperate hallucination born from worry.  But the closest he can get to reaching her is the TV screen, cold and lifeless. 

He can’t help it.  He’s selfish.  But the thought that she’s still safe is enough for now.  It’s more than he’s dared to wish.  So Yuya will thank God or whatever holy force that ruled over the universes.  He’d thank them every day of his life for as long as he lived.


	2. Fairytale (Fallenangelshipping)

Yuto knew the stories of this forest, of the strange and fantastic sights it held that man was better off not knowing, yet even with the warnings, he was not prepared for sight of her.

She appeared to be a normal human at first glance; however her downy white cape hid swan wings where her arms should be. Behind her flowing green gown, he thought he saw webbed feet.

“Don’t be afraid,” A useless warning coming from a hunter as himself; still he didn’t wish to harm this beautiful creature. “Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Names have power among the changeling,” Her voice was a small, fragile thing. “For a human to receive a changeling’s name would be to accept their hand in marriage.”

“What?” Yuto flushed beet red. “I didn’t mean to be so forward, I just-” he was interrupted by bright laughter, and he found the changeling girl smiling from ear to ear.

“I’m only joking. My name’s Ruri. It’s nice to meet you, human.” For a second, the forest seemed less dangerous than it had before.


	3. Enamor Me (Shun & Ruri)

It took seven years, a near-death experience, and a nice cup of coffee for Ruri to learn that she had a crush on her best friend.

It took her seven seconds before she decided to go ahead and start seducing him with everything she had.

“Do you think it’s such a good idea to be so forward?” Shun ran a hand through his hair as he perused a book. “I don’t want you to set yourself up for a huge fall.”

Ruri rolled her eyes. “Shun you got to learn to seize the moment. You may have hesitated and missed out on Yuto, but I’m not gonna make that mistake.”

“See, that’s exactly my point. I liked Yuto, but he didn’t like me. Still things were much less painful since I didn’t try to do something stupid and confess.”

“I guess it’s something hard for you to understand,” Ruri grew quiet as the memories came back. “I still remember being powerless and unable to do anything. I like Yuto, a lot. Today I have the ability to tell him so, and I never know when that might not be the case. So please, will you let me do this?”

Golden eyes grew hard, but not at her, never at her since they were separated. Ruri felt guilty for dredging his memories up as well, but if that’s what it took for him to understand, she had to accept the cost. it was a long time before Shun answered,

“What is your plan for this?”

Ruri couldn’t help but beam and she went to kiss Shun on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’m being serious, flowers are so lame. A Kurosaki can do better than that.”

“Oh please, do you think I should serenade him instead?”


	4. Alien (Prodigyshipping)

“I’ve come to a conclusion,” Serena announced as she felt her mind slip over to the foggy realm of semi-consciousness. “I’m an alien.”

“You are?” His lack of surprise doesn’t surprise her anymore. If she came to Reiji with proof that reality was nothing but the dream of a little overexcited boy before his first day at school, he would simply nod his head thoughtfully before returning to his previous task.

“Yep.”

“Since your biology isn’t any different from a Standard human’s, most wouldn’t classify you as an alien.”

“Well I am,” She rested her chin on the midpoint of his chest. “Believe me, this has been decided after gathering as much evidence as possible.”

“I’m sure it was,” She feels his words more than she actually hears them. Quiet vibrations against her skin. It seems he’s barely half-awake as well, for it’s only these brief periods that every aspect of him isn’t so neat and well put-together.

“What makes people from the other dimension, aliens?”

“They’re not. I’m the only one.”

“How is that so?”

_Because even after all these years, I’m always a second behind the conversation. Because I can never laugh so casually, I can never understand people as naturally as others do. Society is nothing but a fierce monster waiting to devour me if I make the tiniest of mistakes._

“I’m the only one to have grown up in a world as distant as mine. Leo kept me in a gilded cage made up of nothing but silks and lies and practically erased all my memories of an outside world. Even the other child soldiers had a better grasp of reality than I did.”

She would have mistaken him for asleep if it wasn’t for the way he rubbed smooth circles into her skin with his thumb. That was always the way he thought, eyes closes and hands fidgeting with whatever was closest.

“If we use that line of logic, I guess I might be extraterrestrial as well.”

“You?” Reiji always seemed in his element, always seemed ready with a plan and cool despite the chaos.

“Society is a stranger to me as well. Nobody but me seems to understand the logical thing to do-” Usually she would roll her eyes at such claims, but in this dreamy land, Reiji was always prone to rambling without even understanding the words he said. It was the only time his words and thoughts got to be as messy and disorganized as her’s usually were. “-not to mention according to the laws of society, I should be doing vastly different things with a girl, when she is half-naked and in my bed.”

Serena blinked twice at that sudden shift in conversation. She had hardly thought anything about their situation. He had just always provided this sense of familiarity that hardly needed any explanation or restraint for her behavior.

“Are you saying you want to…”

“No. I have no interest in doing so.”

“Neither do I,” Serena sighed. “Does that mean we are both aliens?”

“Not unless you want us to be…” She could hear the sleeping catching up on him, ready to steal him away without a moment’s notice.

“That might be nice,” She yawned, feeling herself drift into dreamland as well. For all that confused her, there might be someone she understood.


	5. Missing Home (Yuzu)

Maimi was not a small city, but as a native, it had always felt that way to Yuzu; she hadn’t been as bad as others, but sometimes there had been a stirring in her soul to travel and fly off to new locations.

Still Dad’s clingy nature and You Show responsibility had always grounded her, insisting that she was too young, too inexperienced; another day she would explore the world, but today she would go home and help Dad with those dreaded chores like she did every day.

These days, even if it took a thousand dishes to wash or a billion beds to make to get back to You Show, Yuzu would have welcomed them; if home was where the heart was, then she had gone far too long without a pulse.


	6. Unwavering (Reiji)

To accomplish anything, one must be sure in their actions and never waver; Reiji had understood this from childhood, raised in the shadow of geniuses.

When it came time to become a man at thirteen, he had forgotten to hesitate; when it came time to wage a war, he had refused to question and doubt himself.

As Reiji stared down the man he had worked so hard to defeat, he found himself remembering a childhood that should have been forgotten; even so he refused his hands to shake as he struck the killing blow.


	7. The Changing of Seasons (Fallenangelshipping)

“You know how my brother is,” Ruri is beautiful as always, glowing and alive as they stand on the edge of the Underworld. “I’m sure those six months will fly by.”

They always do, no need to linger on her leaving, so Yuto tries to stay cool and unaffected despite the fact he’s already missing her.

But then she taps his shoulder, and when he turns to look at her, she kisses him with all the warmth of spring; he feels her laugh against his lips, and Yuto can’t help but start counting down the days to when she’d be back in his arms again


	8. The Sound of Music (Braceletshipping)

Yuzu was always humming a melody he can never quite place.  It didn’t annoying him at all, in fact Yuto found it endearing.  Still it came up when he least expects it, grocery-shopping, doing her hair in the morning, even when just walking around the apartment.  He couldn’t help but wonder what about that tune was able to capture her so completely.

One time in the dead of night, when it’s hard to place the difference between dream and reality, Yuto found himself awakening to that sweet melody.  With heavy eyelids, he blinked and saw Yuzu spinning around as she hummed that same song to herself.

“Duh duh dah dah, duh duh, deh deh dah deh deh dah uh dah,”  She seemedto be dancing with an invisible partner, arms raised as if gripping their shoulder.  “Da deh da dah, duh dah deh dah na deh dah!”  With one last twirl,she ended there, before heading back to bed with him.  He feigned sleep as she climbed in and snuggled against him, but he just couldn’t help but slip in a sly comment once she settled in.

“If you wanted to dance, you could have just asked me.”

Yuzu shot up from the bed as if she had heard a ghost.  “What the hell, you’re awake?”  Her face was flushed bright red.

Yuto tried to force his growing smile away.  “Mm-hm, you have a very nice voice.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true.”

“It’s average at best,”  She laid back down as she twirled with a strand of hair. “And I didn’t even realize what I was doing.  I got up to get a glass of water, then boom, song’s stuck in my head, and I just had to get it out.”

“Where’s it from?”  He propped himself up with his elbow.  It wasn’t the most intriguing topic to an outsider, but any chance he got to know a little more about her was always magical.

“Oh it’s just something I tried composing when I was younger.  I used to want to make it as a pianist, but business was the safer option for me.  I never was the best, so depending on my musical talent would have been unwise to say the least.”

She spoke flippantly as if discussing the weather, but Yuto couldn’t help but grow sober at her story.  Such a simple dream had stayed with her for so many years, yet it would always be out of reach.

“I wish you had gone through with that.”

“Why?”

“It’s sad to give up a passion.”

“I didn’t give it up, I just don’t use it to make money,”  She turned to face him,blue eyes almost glowing in the pale moonlight.  “Don’t you know what it’s like?”

There had never been a dream for him that had engulfed his life.  Yuto had just wandered around vaguely following what he was good it.  The fact he got this far was a miracle itself.

“I still want you to finish that song one day.”

“And I might,”  She shrugged her shoulders.  “But maybe things are best left messy and unfinished.  A what if.”

“Are you going to get philosophical on me?”

“Didn’t you say I was sexy when I talked about the universe?”  Her devious smile destroyed any defenses he tried to put up.

“Maybe,”  He sighed before snaking an arm around her waist.  “But let’s get to that with the dance tomorrow ok?”

“As you wish,”  She yawned before scooting closer.

These moments often easily disappeared in the morning light, drifting off like any other dream.  Still even if that was the case, dream or reality, Yuto would relish these conversations for as long as he could.


	9. Kiss on the Neck (Fruitshipping)

It was one of those nights, where the winds howled and thunder seemed to shake the entire building.  There was no respite from the storm, no escaping the horrors that lurked inside.

“Yuzu…” She heard the whisper come from the vast darkness ready to swallow her whole.  Before she could react she found his mouth against her neck.

“I vant to suck your blood!”  In the cheesiest accent she had ever heard out of him (and he was never lacking in cheese) Yuya switched on the light and revealed a set of fake fangs.  “Can you believe these came with those discounted horror movies I got?”

“Somehow I’m not too surprised,”  She laughed as she took the dvds out of his hands and examined them further.  "These will be really fun to watch tonight!”

“If things get to scary, I’ll be there to let you cling to me,”  Yuya teased.

“Oh please,”  Yuzu couldn’t hide her smirk as she imitated his pose from before.  “I’m the scariest thing out there.”


	10. I Love You (Fruitshipping)

It happens in the most inappropriate of moments. The line between friendship and romantic love has always been a bit messy, but now it’s totally indistinguishable.

She’s a mess after taking that fall in her Action Duel, but Yuzu grins victorious and with such contagious enthusiasm, he can’t help but smile as well.

“Thank you,” Somehow she hears his words amidst the roar of the crowd.

“Yuya?” Blue eyes drill their way through his heart, and just like that he’s gone.

“I love you.” No stopping the truth now. After a lifetime of hiding, he has no need for holding back anymore.

“Yeah, I love you too.” With those five words, the crowd might as well have disappeared to him.


	11. Kiss on the Hand (Fallenangelshipping)

Dueling was just a fun pastime for him. Yuto had no aspirations to go pro like Shun. Still to say he didn’t enjoy Duel School would be incorrect as well. He loved the competition, the camaraderie that formed among the students. There was no reason to be skipping it today, yet he found himself here instead of there all the same.

“Why did I have to come again?” He messed with that damn tie that wouldn’t stay in place.

“Because Sayaka is busy, and I didn’t want to come here alone,” Ruri wiped her dress of any dirt or dust. “Besides you got more than cards for brains unlike my brother, don’t you? Ballroom dancing could come in handy you know.”

Yuto just gave an indecisive groan. He saw the other students partner up, so he tentatively reached for Ruri’s hand. “I mean stepping on people’s feet is always fun.”

“Be serious! After all-” She grabbed his hand, but to his surprise, Ruri pulled it towards her and brushed her lips against his knuckles. “-maybe you can use this to sweep someone off their feet or something.”

Yuto couldn’t help but think it was obvious if anyone was going to do the sweeping, it was her.


	12. Supernatural Kiss (Fruitshipping)

She is one with the sea. It’s not she who moves, but the waves who propel her throw the water. It’s honestly a work of art, but Yuya can barely concentrate on her as he struggles just to keep his head above water.

Just then, a swell crashes down on him, and the brine blinds him as he struggles to keep from inhaling the salt water. The ocean keeps tossing him, more and more until he’s so dizzy he’s sure he’ll pass out.

_There’s so much more I want to do though!_

Yuya could barely make out anything, but then just like that, he feels a mouth against his, breathing air back into him.

“Stupid sailors! Ugh, we tell them to stay away from siren territory and then they come and crash their ships anyway! Humans never listen!”

The creature from before rants and complains all while carrying him like he’s as light as a feather. Even stranger, he no longer struggles to breathe underwater, feeling as if this aquatic world is his natural home.

“Am I dead?” The creature looks down to face him, eyes the same shade as the sea blinking in confusion.

“No you’re not dead. I just saved your sorry butt.”

“How is this happening though? I heard of sirens drowning their prey before eating them but…”

“For your information. I’m a nymph. Think of us as the responsible cousin of sirens who always have to clean up their mess. Now shut up, my spell won’t last forever, and it would be shame to lose a cute face after all the trouble I’ve gone to.”

Yuya feels just as perplexed as he was before but eventually decides maybe falling the nymph’s instructions might be the best thing to do for now. Still he can’t help but add, “What’s your name?”

“Yuzu. Why is it important?”

“Just wanted to thank you for saving me and all. My name’s Yuya by the way.”

“You’re not completely saved yet,” She mutters to herself, yet it seems her expression softens ever so slightly. “But if you insist then I guess you’re welcome, Yuya.”


	13. Playful Kiss (Appleshipping)

Rin scrunched her nose up, deep in thought. Honestly with all the abuse their D-Wheel had gone through, she was surprised it hadn’t fallen apart by now. Still with the state it was in, it might honestly be better to just scrap it altogether and build a new one.

“This a disaster, a mess, I shouldn’t have been so reckless, ah, what are we gonna-”

“Yugo,” Golden eyes narrowed as he kept pacing back and forth. 

“-do, I thought we’d be able to get a few more months out of it and we’d have time to get extra parts but-”

“Yugo.”

“Now look at this! Our careers are ruined! We’ll never duel again! We’ll starve away all because I couldn’t resist popping a wheelie and-”

“Yugo!” She snapped before gripped his shoulder. “Just slow down for a moment. Things aren’t hopeless.”

“But I-”

“No but’s!” She tapped his forehead. “I’m not mad at you, ok? If you calm down and actually use your head for once, we can work this out.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Blue eyes blinked as they did a double take.

“No I’m not. It was inevitable. Now come on you’re supposed to be the optimistic one,” She couldn’t help but grin as an idea came to her. “Let’s play one of those game we used to as a kid. First to figure out what’s wrong with this gets a point.”

“What’s gonna be on the line this time?” He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her proposition.

She just smiled before pressing a quick kiss to his nose. “Winner gets a kiss from me.”

Yugo just sat their dumbfounded and blushing up a storm. But then just like that we jumped into action, working with even more enthusiasm than she had expected.

“Alright!” He shouted.

“Remember though, don’t get messy. This is still a competition, and I won’t go down easily!” She laughed. With the way he grinned though, she was having to remind herself not to lose on purpose.


	14. A Knight in Shining Armor (Appleshipping)

It happens in a flash. Yugo hardly processes what happens. The only way to describe it is that first the number of kids attacking him seem endless and overwhelming. He’s so busy trying to get out with his life that he hardly notices the tiny girl with a green mess of hair, but it was impossible to not hear the way she screams like a banshee.

He doesn’t see any of the skirmish, but all of a sudden, the pain is gone, and he is able to sit up and finally get a glimpse of her.

She’s a frail thing, all skin and bones, but that doesn’t negate the pure power and intensity she radiates. She’s in nothing but a few rags that might be mistaken for clothes in the right light and a shiny bracelet that stands out like a sore thumb. Still Yugo can’t think of a better knight in shining armor.

“Something the matter?” She scrunches her nose up in a strangely endearing way, “Oh wait, there’s blood on my hands. Good thing this isn’t my nice outfit,” She wipes her hands without batting an eye. “You alright? I just can’t stand bullies.”

“Yeah.”

“Got a name?”

“Yu-Yugo.”

“Good,” She sets her hand on her hips, “What were those jerks after from you?”

It’s only then he remembers the reason he was here in the first place. At first he panics, worried they were lost in the scuffle, but after some double checking he finds the slight weight still in his pocket

“Oh yeah! I still got them! I was card hunting and found a great stash, come on let me show you!”

Golden eyes harden suddenly, “Why would you trust someone you don’t know the name of?”

“Well what’s your name?”

“Uh, Rin, but that doesn’t change-”

“There we go, now I can trust you then!” He smiles as he pulls them out, “Besides you saved me. I really can’t thank you enough. You can’t be that bad of a person if decided to help a random kid like me.”

“Idiot,” Despite her insult, Rin smiles as well, “I wonder how you’ve survived so long without someone looking after you.”

For the next few hours though, the streets of the Commons seem a little less scary.


	15. Differences (Fruitshipping)

Most assumed Yuzu was the level-headed one in the relationship. And they weren’t completely wrong, she was smart and capable. She had always been better at sticking to a task then he was and had no problem being the strict teacher at You Show. Still she had her less serious sides, and they popped up more than most thought.

“Yuya,” After waking up in the dead of night and struggling to fall asleep, he was surprised to hear her voice. “You up?”

“Yeah,” He shifted to face her, “Something on your mind?”

“Eh forget it, just stupid stuff.”

“Please, now you got me curious. Just spit it out, can’t be that bad.”

“Alright,” Blue eyes looked at him with a solemn weight to them, “Do you think you and your counterparts would look the same if you were all bald and naked?”

He had expected a lot of things, but had that been the last thing on his mind, “Why does anyone have to be naked?”

“I told you it was stupid,” She stretched as she rolled onto her stomach. “But yeah ever since learning this dimension weirdness I’ve been able to identify the different “Yu’s” a lot easier. Still I wonder how different the differences are. Like I walked in on Yugo once in Synchro and his butt looked _exactly_ like yours.”

Yuya froze at her words, “How long have you been looking at my butt?”

“Please, I was fourteen. It was a subconscious thing considering I had seen you naked several times by then,” Yuzu waved away his worries. “But onto the important stuff, was there ever anything like that for you? Like how alike are Serena and I?”

Yuya sighed. He wondered if going back to sleep would be the best option at this point, but it wasn’t like things could get any more awkward at this point.

“I mean I totally thought she was you at first, but I think Serena boob’s are bigger than yours,” Yuzu arched an eyebrow but thankfully remained silent. “See the thing is I never noticed any difference in size between your chests, but like she always wears a sport bra, so if hers don’t look any different in a sports bra than yours, then they got to be bigger right?”

“Makes sense,” She shrugged, “Still how do you know she only wears a sports bra?”

“We spend a night at Crow’s, and she slept shirtless and in that. Considering her nature it makes more sense then your situation.”

“At this point I think we should let whatever happened in Synchro stay in Synchro.”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright,” Yuzu tapped the side of her chin, deep in thought, “I spent the most time around the other dimension counterparts and I don’t really have any observations.” She was half-lying. Yuya could name a lot of things concerning Yuto, but he knew that to this day, his ‘death’ was still a sensitive topic. No need to drudge that back up.

“Me neither. Why don’t we give this a rest. Are you worried that one of them is gonna impersonate me when we’re old and climb into our bed.”

“I was just wondering, geez,” She blew a strand of hair out of her face, “And besides you know I’m hot as hell when I get talking all philosophical.”

“Yes I’m sure Socrates would want us to compare dick sizes.”

“Whatever.”

“Come on we need sleep. We got a field trip tomorrow for the kids. Can’t be sleepy.”

Things quieted down soon after that, and Yuya was almost able to sleep soundly.

Key word: almost.

“I can’t believe you memorized Yugo’s butt.”

“I swear to god I have a good-”


	16. Through Song (Fruitshipping)

It was the little moments that made a difference.

When you two are some of the most famous pro duelists around, it can seem like their love is all dramatic actions and flashy gestures of affections. And Yuzu had to admit they kinda encouraged it. The audience ate up the battle couple dynamic and combined with their entertainment dueling, they were able to create natural moments where their chemistry was at its finest. Whether it was saving the other from a nasty fall or working together to pull off the perfect combo, it all tied together into a nice little narrative. Not to mention something as simple as a kiss could make the crowd go crazy like nothing else. Yuya and her knew what they were doing.

Still even with the fun of their entertainment dueling, Yuzu relished the quiet in-between’s of things. Traveling came with the job, and so sometimes they just cuddled together on the bus, a mess of tangled limbs. They’d talk about the most mundane of things like how their, parents were doing, or what Gongenzaka was up to. For a few hours they’d get to be a normal couple and enjoy the feel of each other running their hands through each other’s hair.

It was one of those moments like those that Yuzu remembered just how strong their bond was. In the half-way stage between consciousness and unconsciousness, she heard Yuya hum a simple melody as he pulled her closer. There was nothing special about it, but it was always the song she sang before a duel.

There was no way to describe the action. Even with its uncomplicated nature, she had lost her words to the dreamy atmosphere. Either way, she valued it as much as any ‘I love you,’ they ever shared.

 

 


	17. When Broken Glass Littered the Floor (Sideshowshipping)

It’s not surprising Dennis sees him here of all places. Academia is falling apart at the seams, yet the universe seems determined to make things even worse for him.

Gongenzaka stands tall, fire burning in his eyes. While his mere presence is intimidating enough as it is, it’s the quality of his soul that sends shivers down his side. There’s this incorruptible quality to it that radiates righteous so strongly, Dennis knew that no matter the circumstances Gongenzaka would always be a better person than he was.

Even so, Dennis doesn’t falter as he approaches him.

“Fancy seeing you here, Gon,” Their gazes meet, yet brown eyes stay cool and focused as always.

“Dennis.”

“I’m hurt you don’t seem that choked up about reuniting with an old friend,” Dennis quickly constructed another mask to hide behind. Better to tuck his emotions in the deepest parts of himself then become a creature for others to pity.

“I’m not here for your theatrics.”

There was that straight-forward and honest nature that had attracted him back then. Maybe that was his tragic flaw. He fell for people who were too good for him. No matter what Dennis could never reach their level, and he’d always throw them away in the end to save his skin.

“I don’t want to be your enemy,” Gongezaka said, “In another life we could have been allies, could have-”

_Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Regret is all I feel these days. Don’t make me wish for things I can’t have._

“I might have grown fond of you,” As always he is clothed in neat and well-crafted words. It’s as far as he would allow himself a confession to go, and for once Dennis is thankful for that self-control of his.

“We’ve chosen our sides. My orders are to defend Academia and I’ll follow them as I always do.”

“My orders are to burn Academia to the ground.”

“Then it seems there’s no choice,” Dennis gave a dramatic sigh, but it fell flat. The cracks in his mask were starting to show.

“Agree,” Brown eyes burned ever brighter as he held out his duel disk.

“Duel!” The duo shouted. No matter how things could have been, the only possibility fate had left up now was who would fall to whose hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dennis falling for/befriending genuinely kind and good people but feeling unworthy is my aesthetic


	18. Plans (Reiji)

Despite what politicians with their plastic smiles and empty promises thought, being a leader was like taking over Atlas’ role of holding the sky. Still that was not an apt enough description Reiji later decided, Atlas didn’t have to constantly shift and readjust his position, didn’t have to keep a sharp mind and fight off any adversaries at the same time.

There hadn’t been a choice though; it was either burn Academia to the group or let the rest of the worlds go up in flames. So if Reiji had to give up every part of himself, every last shred of humanity, he’d do so without hesitation.

Even so, a deep, dark part of himself that he didn’t care to admit existed, feared that he’d carry this weight for the rest of his life; every sacrifice would leave an Akaba Reiji only composed of his beautiful schemes and plans.


	19. Young Gods (Orchestrashipping)

It was hard sitting there in silence after what had just happened, but Yuzu was unsure what else to do with this revelation. The truth was too frightening to face alone, so she found herself unable to do anything but grip Yuya’s hand tightly as Akaba Reiji explained things in his unnerving composed manner.

“As a result, I decided before we stormed Academia to ask if either of you preferred to be the one to duel Akaba Leo,” He adjusted his glasses as if discussing only business and numbers, not a topic so ugly as war.

“Why us though?” Yuya sighed, “We’re hardly the only ones Leo has hurt.”

“Well considering you two are deities, I could hardly stop you if you tried,” Reiji quirked his lips into something that resembled a wry smile; it was for barely half a second, but Yuzu found herself dreaming of lives where that smile would be free from the grave circumstances that surrounded the three of them


	20. Nostalgia (Serena & Yuto)

Serena breathed heavily as she chased after the mysterious figure; she had aimed to target the group that had left the stadium first, but then she had felt the heavy weight of a hidden gaze on her. It was dangerous to leave an unknown variable alone on a mission, so at her first chance, she had gone hunting after him.

“Face me XYZ remnants!” Serena growled as she combed the streets, unable to displace the strange nostalgia she felt, “Face me like a true duelist instead of a sniveling coward!”

She barely had time to react before he shot out towards her with an activated duel disk aimed at her head; thankfully she managed to parry the blow and create an acceptable distance between them.

“You do not get to call us cowards after what you have done,” The figure snarled as if she had personally slighted him in some way; however, it seemed those gray eyes saw an entirely different person.


	21. Bring Him Back (Fruitshipping)

The last time Yuzu had seen Yuya, she had been wrapped in his arms, feeling the safest she had ever felt in weeks.

Now after all this searching, after everything she had gone through to find him again, she was left with an unknown entity that shook her to the very core.

“Yuzu, we have to leave,” Gongenzaka placed his steady hand on her shoulder, “He’s not our Yuya right now.”

Dear lord how could she not know that; even without the glowing red eyes and ungodly aura that radiated from him, the connection they always had, as if they could understand each other so completely, wasn’t there anymore.

Despite this though, an inner tranquility washed over her somehow, both utterly foreign and utterly familiar at the same time, “If that’s the case, then I just have to bring him back.”


	22. You Can Trust Me (Hostageshipping)

When Reiji found himself facing Kurosaki again, it was if something had changed since their first meeting. It wasn’t as if he was a completely different person from before, but something about those golden eyes made him study Kurosaki more than usual.

“I want a second chance at this Lancer thing. The stakes are too high for me to mess this up again. Not if I want Ruri back.”

Reiji couldn’t help but soften slightly at the mention of a younger sibling, but he remained firm in his answer, “I can’t have a liability on such a sensitive mission, especially after you let me down once.”

“You can trust me this time, I swear,” Such intensity as usual, but it lacked the vivid hatred that had plagued Kurosaki before; for a bit there, Reiji sincerely wished to trust him as asked.


	23. The Paint's Supposed to Go Where?  (Sparrowshipping)

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” Shun wasn’t sure why he had even agreed to do this in the first place, but the fact Yuya insisted he was supposed to put that on his face was weirder than he had ever imagined.

“Oh come on Kurosaki!” Yuya tried to guilt-trip him with a pout, “You said you would help me!”

“Not dress up like a clown.”

“It’s only face paint. It won’t burn your crops and salt your fields.”

“I told you, I don’t want to wear it.”

“Oh come on, it’s for the kids!”

Shun shot him a withering glance, but Yuya only shrugged sheepishly. He went right for his weak spot but wouldn’t even admit it.

“You sure know how to tug at a bunch of heartstrings.”

“You know that show business is rough,” Yuya only grinned as he went to work.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them burst out onto stage with their respective monsters for a cheering Heartland.

“The fun has just begun!” Yuya recited his signature catchphrase with that bright, irresistible smiles of his. The crowd mirrored back similar expressions, and Shun had to admit to himself that everything had been worth it for this.


	24. Horror Movies (Hostageshipping)

It started pretty innocently. Ruri had always been a fan of horror movies, so it was no surprise when Shun ended up sharing one of her’s with Reiji.

And the fact that neither were particularly frightened by it was only slightly less surprising. The two of them were hardly the skittish type. And the fact her horror movie collection kept slowly diminishing also meant little to her. Shun had never been a big fan of them, but if he kept watching them with Reiji, that must mean his boyfriend had good taste like her. She really only began to concern herself over the two when Shun didn’t come home one date night.

While her mind went to the fairly logical conclusion, she still made a point to call the Akaba residence, and to her surprise Reira was the one to pick it up.

“Hey Reira, is my brother over there?” She tried to keep her voice steady. She had never been good at talking to younger kids unlike Shun.

“Mmh, he’s on the couch.”

“Great, then just send him over here once he wakes up.”

“I don’t think they’ll be waking up for a while. Big brother and him were up all night long-” Ruri was so caught up flushing for their sakes that she almost missed Reira’s last comment, “-watching all those horror movies.”

“Wait a sec, that’s what they were doing?”

“I can’t say for sure. I don’t like scary movies, so I wasn’t out there. But I think Big brother mentioned something about a contest to see who would get scared first.”

Ruri resisted the urge to face-palm. Honestly that sounded more like Shun then what her imagination had conjured up.

“Well if that’s the case. Then I can say those two are destined to be together.”


	25. Kiss Me (Hostageshipping)

Shun should know better than to drink, but they’ve just come out of hell alive. When Reiji brought him a bottle as a peace offering, despite their mutual under-aged status, he couldn’t help but take a few sips.

A few sips turn into a few drinks, and soon Reiji’s bringing out another bottle and another. He missed where it came from, but in the end that didn’t matter. All he could focus on was the fire in his lung and the mutual comforting silence the two of then shared.

“So,” Reiji was the first to break the ice, “Are you satisfied with this?”

Ruri and Yuto were back, safe and sound. Heartland was already on it’s way to a full recovery. It was like a dream come true, yet there was a certain tiredness that still lingered.

“I should be,” The alcohol weighted heavy on his tongue, “Still there’s nothing left for us to fight. What’s left for me in these dimensions,” Golden eyes trained on purple, as regal as the kings that filled his deck, “You must be the same aren’t ya?”

Reiji refused to answer, and Shun didn’t blame him. They were hardly the people who should be pouring their hearts out to each other. They may have shared an entangled life, but from the start the differences had been engrained into their DNA.

Regardless he felt his tongue slip as another question escaped, “Are you satisfied, Akaba Reiji?”

This time to his surprise, he answered, “Not quite yet.”

“What’s there that’s left for the man that has everything?” Their gazes met once more, and Shun didn’t need that answer anymore.

“Kiss me,” Reiji said.

Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the post victory high. Either way Shun finds himself doing just that.


	26. Needed (Appleshipping)

There was a reason Rin was the sensible one between them. While Yugo was prone to hotheadedness and rash decisions, Rin was always good about taking a step back and looking at the bigger picture. Maybe trying to jump that line of barrels wasn’t the best move. Maybe they should remember to treat the D-Wheel gently if they ever wanted to think of being pros. Rin was his rock, and Yugo wondered how he could have gotten that far in life without her.

Which made finding her in trouble all the more surprising.

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Yugo was greeted with Rin somehow suspended upside down with her face first in the D-Wheel’s hood.

“Yugo!” Her voice came through a bit muffled, “There you are! Help me!”

Quickly he pulled her out so they could at least talk face to face, “What happened here?”

“It’s not as crazy as it looks. Ok, it kinda is but I have a good reason. I wanted to get a closer under the hood, so I got on a step-stool. While I was distracted tuning things up the hook snagged me, and then boom. Could you please get me down? I’m kinda dizzy.”

“Should I?” Yugo scratched his chin as a teasing grin lit up his expression, “I mean when do I get an opportunity like this? Rin is actually the screw-up this time! Maybe I should get someone with a camera, so we’ll remember this moment forever!”

“Yugo,” Golden eyes flashed that familiar glare.

“Ok…” He mocked sighed before complying. After a bit of fiddling around, he managed to untangle her from the hook and arrange her in a bridal carry in his arms.

“Thanks, my hero.”

“As expected,” Yugo wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“You can put me down now.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to spirit you away somewhere, princess?”

“Yugo, your knees are literally shaking. Put me down.”

“Ok,” He had to admit it was true. Still it made him smile for that rest of the day to know that Rin needed him sometimes too.


	27. Accepting Forgiveness (Entertainmentshipping)

Dennis’ first thought after returning to his physical form was one of dread.  Being a card meant no longer being a person, but no longer being a person meant throwing off those nagging emotions, trading all the pain and torture for pure emptiness.

He didn’t know how he did it, but somehow he adjusted to it all. He never imagined he would find the strength to live once more, but then people always somehow seemed to move on after disaster. It was that resilience that probably had kept the species going for so long.

Even so, it is years later he finally works up the courage to face the Sakaki’s again.

Yuya was the first to answer the door, taller and older, as if he had finally fully grown into his identity. While surprise lined his features, Dennis pretended to not notice.

“Yo Yuya, are you up for an entertainment duel?” He had always been a coward and always would be. He could never openly accept their forgiveness, but maybe this would be enough.

Yuya smiled brighter a million stars combined, “Sure Dennis. Come on in and sit down for a few minutes, will ya?”

For a little bit, Dennis allows himself to be free.


	28. Summer Festival (Classicalshipping)

There’s something about Hiragi Yuzu that reeks of familiarity. Reiji has never interacted with her much before the lancer business, but still she speaks to him as if he was an old friend.

That confidence he associates with her laces every word she speaks: the sharp criticism of his methods, the grudging approval of his talent, and even the hesitant offer of a date.

It was probably that confidence that won him over and made him agree to take her to the Summer Festival. It was probably her intense, unyielding spirit that led him to let her hold his hand as they watched fireworks. The motivation for those actions are largely a mystery even to himself.

Still he had no doubt it was those dazzling blue eyes of hers that made him to kiss her goodnight.


	29. Dying on an Empty Stomach (Fallenangelshipping)

The reunion is underwhelming to say the least.

Yuto didn’t know what to expect, but once the three of them were together again, things felt off. That natural closeness they shared wasn’t there. It was like greeting an old friend from elementary school.  You could remember the familiarity and love you shared, but you didn’t feel it anymore.

He tells himself it’s the stress. After going through everything they have, it’s hard to return to normal life again. Even so, it feels as if he’s lost Heartland all over again.

“Hey stranger,” He looks up to see Ruri approach his table. She smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes this time. He doesn’t know all that’s happened to her since Yuya never got the full details, but it couldn’t have been pretty, “How you doing?”

Yuto gives a noncommittal grunt. There’s a lot to say, but he’s still getting used to his body again and hardly has the energy to form his thoughts. Silence falls over them after that. Both the Kurosaki’s had always been a force of nature, but now Ruri seems quieter, less enthusiastic and full of life. The Ruri he knew might have died in that tower, and worst of all he worries that a part of him has died as well.

Just then, his stomach let loose an almost ear-deafening growl. It was so sudden, the two of them could only stare at each other before bursting out laughing.

“If you were hungry, you should have said something,” Ruri says

“I just haven’t really done much eating lately,” Meals were short and brief while in Standard, and while in Yuya’s soul, it hadn’t been a necessity.

“I’ll get ya something. You should never die on an empty stomach.” She leaves and Yuto finds himself smiling. They may not have changed as much as he thought.


	30. Sanctuary (Fruitshipping)

Yuya had never been good at riddles, so the Ravenclaw commons room was out of the equation. And while ever since the first day, Yuzu had been a regular of the Hufflepuff commons room, it was hard to get any privacy there.

Instead they made the library their sanctuary. Every evening they’d meet and whisper secrets and stories only shared between the two of them. It had been hard being separated into different houses, but that absent made these moments all the sweeter. They still had to be careful not to let others catch them steal a kiss or two, maybe something a little more. But that challenge just added to the excitement of getting to see each other like this.

Their bond was plain as day. Whether you envied, respected, or looked down on it, there was no denying that. So for the most part, others didn’t mind moving to different section, or pretending not to hear the few giggles that escaped.

And if they ended up wearing the wrong tie afterwords, then that was no one’s business at all.


	31. Homesick (Prodigyshipping)

For all the benefits of his position as CEO, Reiji was all too aware of the less pleasant aspects of his job. The never-ending stack of paperwork was just the tip of the iceberg. A company was rarely running without a problem or two going on, and even with his high position, he’d often have to deal it personally.

Then there was the aspect of traveling. A lovely concept, but he really only got to do so on business trips. Even with a plethora of tourist destinations to visit and experience, he was usually too busy to get anything sight-seeing done.

So he’d end up half-way across the world stuck in a conference about things he had mastered when he was fifteen.

This particular speaker was talking about action duels as if it was a foreign niche hobby of the latest generation. He likely had grown up during the rise in duel gazers. Why was it so hard to understand holograms with mass when his generation had created several planes of existence for holograms?

Usually he was better about dealing with this specific type of boredom, but four days of conferences had worn down his patience. He was up from dawn to midnight dealing with inane, uninspired, out of touch presentations, and he still had three more days of this to go through. He had matured at a young age, so it couldn’t hurt to make up for that with a bit of immaturity now.

Going against his better judgment, Reiji faked a phone call and quickly excused himself from the lecture. Once he made his way to a private place without any intruding businessmen or interns, he found a spot to relax and just breathe for a second.

After a few minutes of that, he decided it would be logical to actually make a phone call if he was questioned about his little escape. He found himself dialing that specific number with a surprising amount of ease.

“Mmhm,” He could hear the sleep in Serena’s voice and remembered the time difference between here and Miami City.

“Reiji. If you were sleeping, feel free to hang up. I’ll call later.”

“No, I’m up,” He could hear some shuffling about on her side of the world, “Anything exciting going on?”

“Nothing much. What about you?”

“Reira and I visited the You Show School. Shingo and I dueled for the kids. After beating him, he recruited Yuya to join in and I went against them with Yuzu. Reira mainly hanged out with the Tatsuya and the gang-” She continued to recount the day’s events, all blunt facts as if giving a report. Regardless Reiji felt his nerves unwind as he eased into the conversation.

“They invited Reira to a sleep-over for tomorrow night, and Miss Airaldi also happened to invite me over to visit her in the Fusion dimension tomorrow. You remember her don’t you? She was the head of the Academia restoration team I was on. Would you be fine with Reira going or me using the inter-dimension tech?”’

“Does Reira sound interested in going?”

“I think so. He doesn’t like asking too much of people though, you know?”

“Mmn,” He adjusted his glasses as he collected his thoughts, “You’re familiar with the dimension-traveling technology, so I’m sure Nakajima can handle Reira if he goes to that sleep-over.”

“Sounds good then oh fearless leader,” He couldn’t help but grin at the slight inflection she always put on that nickname. Whether a genuine compliment or a sarcastic insult, it had endeared itself to him.

“So what was the reason you called me again?”

“What if I made up some sappy excuse like I missed the sound of your voice?”

“Then I’d be concerned that I’m being seduced by an older man,” He could picture her exact expression, green eyes flicking with mischief as her lip twitched ever so slightly.

“I’m sure the tabloids would have fun with that rumor.”

“They’ve probably said worst since someone snapped a picture of me picking up Reira from therapy.”

“How scandalous.”

“Next thing you know they’ll say something crazy like I actually live at LDS Headquarters.”

“Imagine that,” His grin spread across his face at that. There was a simple pleasure in these back and forth’s he couldn’t describe. Perhaps it was because he got to act playful with her in a way he rarely got to with others.

He hardly noticed they had switched to simply listen to the other breathe until he heard the sound of two clocks strike, one for each side of the conversation.

“You should probably get to sleep if you’re going to make that trip.”

“Yeah,” She yawned, almost making him do so as well, “Besides you can’t play hookey forever.”

“With all the running around I’ve done, I might fall asleep, myself. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams for you in twelve hours or so.” It wasn’t long after that before she hung up. Reluctantly he made his way back to that mind-numbing lecture; however, thankfully an intern from Kaiba Corp roped him away before he could get far.

“Ah Mr. Akaba! The President has been requesting a meeting with you. Could you spare her a moment out of your busy schedule?”

“That won’t be a problem as of now,” He tried to keep a neutral face as he tucked away another memory in the back of his head, “You caught me after just after I finished an important phone call.”

 


	32. Coward (Appleshipping)

Rin’s a coward.

She can take on any of the bullies that tried to prey on her when she was young. She can take on anything the streets of the Commons throw at her. She has faced more obstacles in fourteen years than some have faced in eighty, but this is what leaves her speechless, the sight of Yugo of all people.

And then he’s running towards her and her body goes into auto-pilot. She stutters and lies and tries to hide any sort of weakness (too late the tears are already falling).

She’s had to be so strong for so long, now it feels as if her entire soul is coming apart at the seams. It’s been too long, far too long. There’s no use in denying herself emotions anymore when her best friend is finally back. Rin can’t help but run into his arms. She won’t let go this time, even if the world burns and fades to dust around them.

_That’s her last thought as everything goes black and a strange darkness swallows her whole._


	33. Paradise (Predatorshipping)

The most exciting part of the hunt was suiting up and preparing to leave. The world seemed to overflow with countless outcomes: failure, success, anything and everything was possible. That would frighten most, but for Serena it sent her adrenaline pumping like nothing else.

She shuffled and reshuffled her deck over and over again, the basic moments being almost meditative to her soul. Everything was falling into place. All that was left was the Standard targets, and if their spy was correct, the lost XYZ target would be there as well. They’d kill two birds with one stone. Soon everything would come to an end and they would create their new world.

Just then, Serena sensed a familiar presence. Without hesitating, she dodged his attack with a flippant sigh.

“Your tactics are the same every time Yuri.” She rolled her eyes as she practiced drawing a card, “You’d think you’d learn not to underestimate me.”

“Just trying to have a little fun,” Yuri blew a strand of hair out of his face.

“The fun can wait. Ready to head out to Standard?”

He gave her another withering glare as he snaked an arm around her waist, “What’s the rush? Like I said, I’m just looking for a little excitement before we head off.”

“And what makes you deserve it?” She pinched the inside of his elbow, forcing him to let go of her, “You’re the reason we’re having to recapture the XYZ target. I’m obviously the more qualified partner, so I say we get going to Standard now.”

“She only slipped away because her friends already knew something was up. if you hadn’t captured your target earlier, I would have gotten her. If anything, you own me a little fun for that.” He gripped her wrist and began to twist her arm.

Serena couldn’t hide her smirk as she stomped on his foot and they began to play-wrestle some more. Even with her excitement for their mission, old habits died hard, and it wasn’t long before the two of them collapsed in a pile on her couch. In the darkness there was nothing to focus on but their heavy breathing and the shared body heat that radiated from their entwined limbs. Things like missions and assignments could be forgotten in its quiet atmosphere.

As Serena listened to the steady beat of Yuri’s heart, she realized it almost could be forgotten.

“Can you believe after all these years, we’re finally half-way there?”

“Three more and we’ll finally be able to create our utopia,” He spoke without the teasing lithe to his voice. It sounded more like the words of another person than her usual partner’s words.

“You scared?”

“Why should I be when I’m the scariest thing around?”

“You must be if you’re changing the subject.”

“By that logic, you’re the one scared since you asked the question in the first place,” He rolled his eyes so hard, the gesture was palatable, as his arms around her tightened. “It’s simple. Before you create something, you gotta destroy what was there in the first place. I got the easy job. You’re the one in charge of not screwing up our utopia.”

Serena bit her lip at that. Leo had always been frank about her final job, but the details had been a vague mess. What creating their utopia actually entailed was still an unanswered question. She wasn’t frightened by it, but it was still an unknown left in the plan.

“Forgive me if I mess up,” Somehow she found her voice again, “Though if you end up not existing I hope you realize that wasn’t a mistake.”

“I can’t imagine how things would be perfect if a duo was down to one.” There he was going and talking about depressing stuff again.

“If you really wanted some fun, then you should stop with the boring nonsense,” Serena said.

“Believe me, I can make things exciting if you want,” She felt his hand slip down lower her body, but before things got too cheeky she leaped up.

“You ain’t slick. If we’re gonna go there, we’ll go on my rules. I’m thinking a contest should do the trick.”

“Now that sounds like it could be fun.” Yuri pushed himself up. “What’ca thinking? Who can card the most?”

“Who can capture more of our targets,” Serena smirked, “No ties either, so you’re gonna have to work overtime if you’re gonna want any of this,” She reached and pinched his butt.

“Just means I’ll have to capture them all. Should be easy enough. I bet I can do that and still card more than you.”

“If that’s the case you better move out soon. I’m not waiting on you,” She slipped out of her room and to the portal room. While her mind was still pumped with the anticipated thrill of the chase and killer combos, she couldn’t help but think to herself, whatever paradise was in store for them once things were through, there was no way it wouldn’t include the two of them together. How could it call itself a paradise otherwise?


	34. Stargazing (Hostageshipping)

Visiting Heartland is just for businesses sake, Reiji told himself.  With so much of their manpower concentrated there it would be rash not to check upon things periodically.  Then while he was there, it would simply be inefficient to not see in the counterparts were stable.  Things would get hard to follow from there, but not matter the visit, things would end up much less business-like.

It was still surprising to see Kurosaki with such a gentle expression.  These days it was becoming more common, but he always found himself taken aback by it.

“Star-gazing was a good idea.”

“What?”  Kurosaki turned to face him,  “Oh.  Yeah, don’t know why, but Heartland has the best stars.”

“The stars are all the same, regardless of where you are.”

“Heartland’s ones are still the best.  I don’t make the rules, I just tell it like it is.”

Reiji huffed a bit at his statement but couldn’t stop the small smile that lined his face.  He was starting to remember why he always ended up in situations like this.

“I heard you turned eighteen a few weeks ago.  If you end up going to college anywhere outside of  Heartland, then you’ll realize what I said was true.”

Kurosaki gave a noncommittal grunt at that, “I haven’t really thought about my education that much.”

“It’s a pretty important thing to consider.”

“I’m not gonna take advice from Mr. CEO.”  Kurosaki snarked.  Still his eyes soften a bit as he became lost in his thoughts.  “I’m not even sure what I want to do.  Going pro was by goal before…everything, now that doesn’t appeal as much to me.  Maybe teaching kids to duel, that could be nice.”

“If that’s what you want, then Miami has a a few schools with educational programs,”  He felt a strange itch as he spoke.  It was as if his words were attempting to scratch at it, only to make things worse.

“Thanks for the offer I could never leave Ruri again.  It would be like me asking you to leave Reira.”

“I see,”  Very logical, but the itch only grew in intensity.  So annoying.  He was so wrapped up in it, he didn’t really notice Kurosaki reach for his hand, until he was engulfed in its warmth.

“Besides, Heartland has plenty of brains of its own.  Even with everything, there are people just dying to share their knowledge.  You just have to trust us on it.”

Reiji could hear his own heart pump, but the experience wasn’t all that bad,  “I guess I’ll consider it then.”


	35. Second Chances (Entertainmentshipping)

Dennis had never expected to exist again after carding himself.

If for some reason he had been brought back from that emptiness, he had expected to be kill, drawn and quartered, tortured for all he had alienated and betrayed.

He had not expected a warm smile and an outstretched hand.

“Let’s go home, Dennis.”  Yusho spoke without a trace of cruelty.  It was unbelievable.  Home?  The last time Dennis had been there, his father had told him to make him proud and reach the top tier of Academia’s duelists.  He couldn’t go back there.  He couldn’t go anywhere in Fusion, XYZ, and certainly not in Standard.

“I don’t want your pity,”  He hid his eyes behind his bangs.  “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“If that’s the case, then at least visit visit us for a few days,”  He seemed hardly perturbed by Dennis’ hostility.  “My wife would be furious if she didn’t get to feed a student of mine, and believe me you don’t want to miss her cooking.”

Dennis should of said no.  He should of made a run for a duel disk and hightailed it to Synchro.  It was obviously a trap, there was no way Yusho would welcome him into his house after all his sins.  Still he was too tired to put up much of a fuss.  There was an exhaustion that hung onto the very edges of his soul.  In the craziness of everything, it was easy to let Yusho steal him away without a single person knowing.

It wasn’t until he was sitting across the table from Yuya and witnessing his mother cry tears of joy did it hit him.

He was home.

It didn’t matter that it wasn’t really his.  The welcoming atmosphere was so overwhelming he found himself shedding tears as well.

 

~

 

The next day, reality kicked in.  

Last night had been like a dream, where anything and everything can happen with little explanation.  Still in the harsh sunlight, certain truths couldn’t be avoided.  Dennis was a coward and a liar.  If he stayed here, he would only hurt more people.

His first instinct was to search for a duel disk and escape, but he could already hear the rustling about of someone awake.  The guest room they put him was also too high for him to climb out.  He’ll just have to wait today out and make his get away that night.

Despite his fervent plan making, Dennis couldn’t find the energy to get out of bed.  It was safer under the covers, hidden from the world, and the world hidden from him.  Time didn’t really run like it should, but it was more preferable than his other options.  He had a life time of pretending, no need for more.  

There was a knock, but he refused to answer.  An hour later or so and another one, but Dennis didn’t even process it.  It wasn’t until the last knock he reacted.

All pounding and banging, he couldn’t help but sit up in surprise.  He was tempted to respond just to stop the noise, but thankfully it died down eventually.  He eased back to relax once more, but then all of a sudden, Yuya busted in his room.

“Why won’t you open the door, Dennis?!”  He approached him without a second thought, usual bright, animated eyes now squinting in annoyance as he brandished a key.  "Don’t frighten us like that!  Dad thought something might have happened.“

Green eyes could only blink in confusing, trying to understand a conversation he was only getting 40% of.  It proved too much for his already unstable condition, so he only let out a small sigh.

"Did you want us to think you had hurt yourself?”

“What?!”  Dennis snapped, tired again,  "Why does it matter?“

Red eyes softened a bit at the outburst.  Good for once Dennis wasn’t on the receiving end of a guilt-trip.  He was ready to curl back up in his sheets, but before he could, Yuya gripped his shoulder with a surprising amount of intensity.

"Do you really want to go back to being a card, but more permanently this time?  If you do then how could I not care?”

Dennis stiffened up at the sudden physical contact.  He didn’t care to answer that question (Perhaps because he didn’t know what he would say), so he mustered up as much venom as he could,  "If you really had shared a soul with that XYZian than you would want me dead.“

"I don’t want anyone to die though.  Neither does Yuto, I think.  The war turned people into things that weren’t themselves.  I still feel that anger, even after everything, but I still want you to live.”

Dennis could only stare from behind mangy curls.  He was used to Yuya’s enthusiasm and pacifist leanings and smiles that could make his heart race even deep under cover.  Even so he was not used to this new determination and sureness to his words.  Once again he found himself unable to work up any respectable reply to such kindness.

“Why don’t I take you out grocery shopping with me.  Mom wants to make a feast for everyone and needs a lot of extra ingredients.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“It’s not a privilege.   Think of it as your form of rent for now; my chores.  Today you just need to be my pack mule.”

Dennis looked at Yuya’s outstretch hand.  Like father like son only this time the choice was really his to make.  Either move on or continue to wallow in his sins.  Neither were particularly appealing to him, but a tiny part of himself screamed to not let this chance pass by above the chaos and confusion of his mind.

It took all of his willpower to just to command his hand to stop shaking, but somehow he shook Yuya’s hand.


	36. Betrayal (Serena)

When she comes to, everyone is all smiles and kind words; she can’t remember a single thing that has happened since Synchro, but everyone tells her not to worry, not to concern herself with that right now.

Still as the celebration continues, the memories creep back: a pirate ship, her hurting Yuzu, all those pretty words about being a Lancer thrown away without a second thought.

It was the parasite that made her do those things, but Serena can’t stop the guilt from overwhelming her; she slips away from the celebration without another word.


	37. Magicians Wake (Timegazer & Stargazer)

The pendulum swings back and forth, back and forth.

Stargazer can’t remember an awakening this sudden, but then what else is an awakening supposed to be?

He looks at his partner and Timegazer nods in agreement; their master is calling them once more to serve in this eternal war between destruction and creation.


	38. Disguise (Yuya)

All it takes is a bit of make-up and he can almost change his features completely; a little here to highlight his jawline some more, and dab there to make his eyes seem less round.

Nobody stops him on the street this time; he might as well be invisible, which suits him fine for now.

Despite the years, the spot on the riverbank he played with Dad is still there; Yuya takes in the nostalgia and just breathes for a moment.


	39. Daily Life (Reiji)

Sometimes life feels like one business meeting after another.

Reiji does not miss the war, but after it’s end, the more mundane aspects of life have started to creep into every crack of his schedule

Still he realizes he can take every bit of domesticity whenever he sees Reira’s smile as he picks him up from You Show.


	40. Cats (Dennis)

Dennis had assumed the Sakaki’s residence would be a bit less normal than most, but there were certain things he had not expected.

The fireman’s pole down to the dining room, the baked goods that seemed to materialize on the counter, and the every increasing number of strays all took some getting used to.

Still Dennis was sure he’d never get used to waking up with Core’s butt in his face.


	41. Let's Dance (Serena & Sawatari)

In Serena’s defense, she hadn’t known what this Prom would entail.

Coming from LDS, her first thought had been a great tournament full of duels and unexpected clashes. Everyone made such fervent plans for it, she couldn’t understand what else would generate that excitement.

When it turned out to be a bunch of people standing around as music blared out a speaker, she had been disappointed to say the least.

It had been immature to mope at first, but then Masumi had abandoned her for her usual friends. She was left alone without her partner in a sea of strangers. What else was there to do? She had faced being sprayed with nerve gas before, but Serena almost wished to face that again if it meant she wasn’t left wandering around like a weirdo.

At least there was food. She lingered a bit as she got punch, hoping that would make the night go by faster, only to hear a surprisingly familiar voice.

“Well look at what the cat dragged in,” She had already prepared a glare for Sawatari by the time he came into her line of sight.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m hurt,” Sawatari looked ready to faint. “Why wouldn’t I be here?”

“Because you ran off to You Show.”

“Still I’m the Mayor’s son. You’d be foolish not to invite me!”

“Alright. Mystery solved. Are you done talking yet?” Serena growled into her drink. She felt like enough of an idiot without him around.

Still instead of being scandalized by her rudeness, gray eyes studied her with an unfamiliar sensitivity.

“I never took you for the party type.”

“I’m not,” She groaned. “I was mistaken that I belonged when I clearly don’t. Have your laugh and then get over it and leave me alone.”

He shut up at that. Serena assumed he had left until suddenly she found his hands around hers.

“What are you doing?!”

“I can’t have a fellow Lancer giving me a bad reputation. We’re going to dazzle everyone and make them wish they could be us. Come on, let’s dance!”

“Sawatari, I’m not even sure how to dance!” She hissed.

“If you can’t trust me, then trust your monsters. I’m not letting someone almost as great as me feel embarrassed!”

Serena was taken aback by such kindness. The Sawatari she was used to would be more concerned with himself. It was all so sudden she couldn’t help but be wrapped up in the moment.

“If anyone’s fighting for my honor than it’s me! Don’t think I won’t defeat you as well!”

Sawatari grinned at that, “This tag duel I’m not giving up so easily!”


	42. Communion (Entertainmentshipping)

It's a normal off-season day, but Yuya wakes up with a weight on his chest. Usually during this time of the year, things are stress-free, still today is a different sort of day.

Going through his regular routine helps calms his nerves some. He puts the coffee on and fries some bacon to take his mind off of things, but it still lingers in the back of his head. There's no avoided the issue.

"Morning," He's brought out of his thought's by a sleepy kiss from Dennis. "Everything smells delicious."

"Thanks," Yuya smiles, thankful Dennis is too focused on the coffee to notice his forced nature.

_It's hard enough as it is without having to describe things to him._

Things stay quiet between the two for a while, but as Yuya starts to serve breakfast, Dennis arches an eyebrow.

"You cooked more food than usual."

"Not really."

"It's more than the two of us could eat."

"Well then it was a mistake, my bad," Yuya tries to give a sheepish laugh, but it rings hollow even to himself.

"Yuya," Green eyes hold nothing but concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me."

"Trying to lie to liar is always a bad idea. What's really up?"

"It's the anniversary of Heartland being invaded," He spits it out before he can regret it, though by the look on Dennis' face, he might still end up doing that anyway.

"I'm sorry," Yuya sighs, "I didn't want to bring back bad memories, but after being with Yuto so long it was kinda hard to ignore."

"Don't apologize," Dennis runs a hand through his curls, "If there's a bad memory I need to remember, it's that one."

"I know, but I don't like making you unhappy."

"Even so, it's an important thing to remember," Dennis' words come out firm and sure. "So it doesn't happen again."

That morning they set a third plate for Heartland. Breakfast is more like communion as they honor those lost to the war.


	43. Formal Wear (Hostageshipping)

Shun fiddled with the tie for what felt like the thousandth time. It was only a piece of fabric, shouldn’t be giving him this much grief.

“Am I going to have to put it on for you?” He didn’t even have to turn around to be annoyed with the way Reiji was looking at him.

“Shut up.” Shun growled.

“I say that seriously. Ruri was asking where you were.”

“Just give me a moment.” Of course Reiji decided to do the exact opposite. He plucked the tie right out of Shun’s hand and proceeded to put it on for him.

“I hate this.” Shun groaned.

“I don’t know why you don’t like this outfit on you. You look splendid.”

“Formal clothing is always a pain. If it wasn’t for the sole fact it’s Ruri’s wedding day, you couldn’t pay me to wear this.”

Reiji began to hum to himself, “I’ll keep that in mind for our wedding.”

Golden eyes widen in shock, “Wait what the hell are you talking about?!” But Reiji had already slipped behind him.

“Just in case for future reference,” He refused to look Shun in the eye. It made half of him want to throttle him.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Shun hooked his arm in Reiji’s. The other half of him felt like doing much different things.


	44. Expectations (Appleshipping)

It’s hard to say how it exactly happens. They had just finished rebuilding the D-Wheel and were filled with so much happiness and relief it swirled into an explosive mix of emotions. Before she knew it, Yugo had picked her up and spun her around like she was lighter than a feather. And oh Rin had been to excited to let pessimism hold her back. They had laughed like mad, and before you knew it, they were kissing.

It felt both the most natural and the surprising outcome of everything. When they finally got back whatever part of their minds they had lost for that to happen, the two of them could only stare at each other in awe.

“That… that was a lot different than I thought it’d be,” Yugo was the first to speak.

“Yeah…” Rin felt like her heartbeat could outrun Jack Atlas at his fastest. “It wasn’t… bad was it?” Her cynical nature began to return, hyper-focusing on the weird taste of spit and the fact she forgot to brush her teeth this morning and every other little detail she could think of.

“I liked it,” Yugo’s cheeks were flushed pink, highlighting the blues of his eyes even more. “And if it made you happy, then it makes me happy.”

“Oh Yugo, how do you think it made me feel?” Before he could answer that, she kissed him again, never feeling quite so at peace as she had before.


	45. Providing (Appleshipping)

Yugo prided himself in being a provider. Not just in the traditional sense, but in every aspect. He wanted Rin to never be in a need of anything, whether it be money, laughter, or sunshine.

People must have noticed because a few pro-duelists had once approached Yugo to talk to him and his relationship with Rin. It had been a while ago, back when she had just become Duel Queen. They had approached him with the idea of a ‘guy’s night out away from the ball and chain,’ and somehow or another Yugo had been dragged along.

And it wasn’t long before they began asking all sorts of strange questions like, “what’s it like having your girlfriend make more money than you?” and “Isn’t weird that’s she’s the one who made it big?” It was all so confusing, and Yugo hadn’t understand what was going on until years later.

He wasn’t often reminded of it, but some moment brought it back at the strangest times.

Even with their success, Yugo always found it a treat to eat out. The fact that Rin was taking him out to a former Tops restaurant made it even better.

“Wow look at all the food! It smells so good! I’m so hungry I could eat a— stop looking at me like that in public,” Rin was already making that face of hers.

“If you’re acting like a dork, then I can’t help it.” Rin cupped her face in her hands.

“Can’t a dude get excited over food?”

“Sure. You may act kinda stupid, but then I like taking care of you too. It’s worth it.” Instead of her usual scowl, a small smile took its place.

Yugo remembered that conversation from before and how he was supposed to me ashamed of her higher standing. Still he couldn’t find any good reason to feel like that when he got to be with the love of his life.


	46. Give Me Your Hand (Sideshowshipping)

Dennis didn’t notice his presence at first, too wrapped up in the sensation of being alive again. It took Gongenzaka standing right in front of him before Dennis realized he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Dennis,” He spoke in that level voice of his, barely an inflection at all.

“What do you want?” He could feel the poison seeping through his words. He had enough people condemning him for his sins as it was, another person to throw him in the fire was just too much for him.

“What are you planning to do?”

“Don’t see how that matters to you since you won’t ever have to see my face again.”

“Dennis I need you to be honest with me!” His voice shook with righteous fury. “They’re saying you ended up carding yourself. My conscience won’t let me leave you until I know you’re not planning on carding yourself again.”

“Why should it matter to you though?” This time Dennis embraced the bitterness fully. “How can someone oh so _pure_ and _good_ stand the existence of a monster like me!”

A dangerous emotion flashed in Gongenzaka’s eyes. A deadly silence fell as the two of them stared at each other. And then Gongenzaka said something Dennis had never dare imagine come from his lips.

“Give me your hand.”

“What?!”

“GIVE ME YOUR HAND.” Dennis couldn’t help but comply, flushing at Gongenzaka fervent studying of it. After what felt like an eternity, he finally let go with a little huff.

“I see no sight of it.”

“Sight of what?”

“Monster lines,” Gray eyes so all-consuming, Dennis wondered if he would be lost in them forever, “There’s not a single one.”


	47. Cramps (Appleshipping)

As long as Yugo had known Rin, she had been the type of person to hate complaining.

Whenever he felt like whining she would figuratively (and sometimes physically) slap him upside the head.

“What good will useless words do? The only way to get stuff done is do it yourself!”

Still it hurt to see her struggle in silence near the end of every month, insisting that everything was fine when it simply wasn’t the case.

He could never do as much as he would like for her, but Yugo made it his mission to refuse to let the week end without getting Rin her favorite herbal tea mixture.


	48. Kids Shouldn't Grow Up So Fast (Reiji & Yusho)

The festivities had already been getting a bit too much for Reiji, so when Yusho asked to speak to him alone, he complied readily.

He imagined a conversation on many different things, Leo and their relationship, The couterparts’ connection, or the restoration plans for Fusion and XYZ.

Reiji did not expect an apology of all things.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop your father for you. You didn’t deserve that responsibility. Kids shouldn’t grow up so fast.”

He opened his mouth to explain that it wasn’t his fault and that there was no other way, but Reiji found those words stuck in his throat; all he could do was nod in agreement.


	49. Guilt (Yuri)

Yuri’s always had a sense of humor.

Academia let him have fun, but the place itself was often boring and dull.

So he amused himself by laughing at the stumbling newbies, at the puffed up upperclassmen he took down in a flash.

Those things were hilarious enough on their own, but that was only barely scratching the surface.

The biggest joke was him; they made him a weapon, but now that the war was over, he was absolutely useless.


	50. Chosen Family (Dennis)

No matter how many years pasted, Dennis was always aware he was an alien to Standard.

The air wasn’t quite the same; there always seemed to be a slightly different weight to his steps.

Little stuff like that built up, constantly reminding him that this wasn’t his home.

Still Yoko always pushed more food on his plate, insisted he needed a bit of fattening up; Yusho taught him new entertainment tricks with a smile every week.

This world may not be his, but somehow Dennis found family in spite of everything.


	51. Pets (Yu Squad)

Things were already weird with all four male counterparts in the same building.

Their histories tended to intersect rather messily, but Yoko insisted they all eat at least one meal together as a ‘family.’

During the worst part, Yuri threatened to card Yuya while Yugo and Yuya began to bicker over whose fault it was that Yuto lost his body.

Then all of a sudden, En ran himself up against Yuri, causing him to practically melt into a puddle.

In the end, the three boys each left with a stray of their own in tow.


	52. Candy (Yugo & Edo)

A man was talking to him, but the words might as well be static to Yugo.

Rin hated him. There was no other way of explaining it. He had broken whatever Academia thing had her under control, but she had still attacked him like he was a stranger.

Maybe she had never wanted him to save her. Maybe she had been glad someone had actually been able to help her escape the Commons.

“Kid!” Yugo flinched at the shouting, finally looking at the man talking to him. “Do you want to save your friend or not? Answer me already!”

“Why does it matter?” Yugo sighed. “I came all this way just to fail.”

“Ugh, I don’t have time for this,” The man grumbled, but instead or walking away, he began fumbling in a pocket of his, “Here, what color do you like better?”

Yugo blinked. The man held out two pieces of candy, the quality kind he usually only got at Christmas or for his birthday if he scrounged up the money.

“Come on, take one! It tastes good I swear, will help you focus too.”

Tentatively, Yugo popped the red one in his mouth. He was right, it did taste good, not enough for him to forget the pain of losing to Rin, but enough to begin to process the rest of Fusion again.

“Who are you?” He flushed as he suddenly remembered Rin telling him not to accept candy from strangers.

“My name is Edo Phoenix and I’m here to help you defeat Academia. Things aren’t impossible as you think. I promise.”

It had been totally unexpected finding another ally, but Yugo couldn’t help but perk up a bit at the development.


	53. I Never Liked It (Entertainmentshipping)

The hero of the four dimensions visits him despite everything Dennis had done. It’s revolting. He wears that gentle smile that makes him second-guess himself and wish for things he can’t have.

His words are as bright and animated as his shows, but it doesn’t lighten the mode at all. There is too many mistakes to just ignore them as if they don’t exist. Dennis would rather be mocked and hated then given this sickening sympathy.

“Was it worth it?” The glass between them seems to only grow thicker. “Was trying to recreate Academia worth everything?”

Dennis’ mind seems to burst with words he wished he could say.

_I never liked it, I lied, but I don’t know what else to do. Without Academia I am nothing but a coward._

In the end he couldn’t say anything at all.


	54. Zombies (Fallenangelshipping)

Yuto woke to the sound of shuffling about. Gray eyes blinked several times as the world began to come into focus, and he began to process everything again.

Finally he noticed a mess of dark hair in his face and the sensation of another person’s body pressed against his. He began flushing like he was a teen again, until he heard the sound of Ruri of all people whimpering.

“Ruri,” His voice was still a bit groggy. “Did you have another nightmare?”

She shifted closer to him in response.

“Mmhm,” He hummed as he snaked an arm around her. “You want to talk about it?”

“Zombies,” She gasped, as if admitting an ancient secret. “Zombies were everywhere. Chasing me.”

“Was that because of that horror movie we watched?” He shook his head. She had always loved them, but he knew something like this would happen sooner or later.

“No I’ve met one.”

Yuto couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow. Was this a night terror where she thought was still dreaming? “Zombies aren’t real, I promise.”

“No,” Ruri sighed, tired and heavy. “You’re the zombie. Or maybe I’m one as well. I feel more dead than alive sometimes after what happened in that tower. Either way, we’re both rotting away.”

Yuto’s grip around her tighten. She would never say what exactly happened in that tower, but even now it continued to haunt her. He was no different considering he could still recount the exact moment he lost his body. Still it was painful knowing he could do nothing to help her.

“You want to sleep with me tonight?”

“If it’s ok.”

“It’s always ok,” Yuto pressed his lips gently against her back. “Besides shouldn’t zombies stick together?”


	55. Don't Like Being Lonely (Appleshipping)

Some days it was hard taking her break as Duel Queen. Rin had worked her entire life just to reach this one goal. Not working was almost against her nature and tended to leave her restless sometimes. Still she had doctor’s orders to rest. Now more than ever she wanted to take care of her health.

“Guess who?” Her vision was covered by a pair of hands as familiar as her own.

“Who else could it be but you, Yugo?” She sighed, but when he removed his hands to kiss her, she couldn’t help but curl her lip upward ever so slightly.

“How did scouting out the competition go? I watched a few matches when I could, but I was too busy to see them all.”

“Eh nothing much to talk of,” He climbed from behind the sofa to sit next to her. “The only real competition is Crow and Shinji’s kid, Amanda. She’s still green behind the ear though. I don’t think this tournament will pull any surprises.”

Rin began to frown. “Pride comes before the fall. You can’t be getting cocky. The Duel Consort losing would be just as bad as if I-” Amber eyes widen as she cut herself off.

“Are you ok, Rin!?” Before she could react, Yugo was already gripping her shoulders as concern painted his features. “Did I say something wrong?”

“You’re perfectly fine, Yugo. Just the baby moving around,”

“The baby!” Blue eyes lit up like nothing else. “Let me feel, let me feel!” He placed his hand on her round belly. “Wow, you’re right! They’re kicking away!”

“I think I know what’s going on in my body better than you do.”

“Yeah, but I think I know exactly the music that will calm them down. Just wait, stay right there— I’ve got a song for you.” Yugo went scrambling around their apartment. As always she was torn between shaking her head in amusement or being touched by his eagerness.

“There we go,” He plugged a pair of headphones in his duel disk and wrapped them around her stomach before placing a blanket over the two of them.

“Are you really sure this is necessary? I can’t imagine Martha doing anything like this.”

“From what I read, music can help the baby. A bunch of smart people agreed too, so it has to be true.”

“’Course it does,” Rin couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Still she enjoyed the fact this gave them the opportunity to cuddle more. It was immature she still had trouble asking for physical affection considering they were married, but the less she had to use words the less likely she would mess things up.

“Just a few more weeks huh,” Rin breathed against his skin. “I still feel kinda unprepared even after everything.”

“I know what you mean,” Yugo gave a sheepish shrug. “Imaging myself as a dad is still kinda weird.”

“Or me as a mom, gheez, I’m this far along and I have no idea what to even do when I’m having to breastfeed and all that other stuff while in the middle of a duel. I don’t even have a clue for a potential name! What are we doing?!”

“Hey, I’ll be there too, cool your jets,” He placed a hand on her shoulder before she could completely lose her head. “Besides we can work on one of those things right now! Here I’ll name every name I can think of! Aiko, Orino, Kazuya, Daiki, Sakura-”

“Slow down,” Amber eyes widen at his rambling. “We can save some of those names for the others. Out of those I have to admit Kazuya sounds nice.”

“Alright, one problem already solved!” He gave that easygoing grin that always seemed to calm her anxiety-prone self. “Wait a second…what do you mean about the others?”

“I don’t like being lonely,” Rin shrugged more to herself than anyone else. “I want a big family. Is there anything you dislike about that idea?”

“Dislike? No!” Yugo began blushing up a storm. “I mean that could be hard if you had them all but-”

He continued to ramble, but Rin hardly processed any of it. She felt like a teenager again as she cut him off his a giggle and a kiss

“Thank you, Yugo. For everything.” As much as she had worked and wanted her position as Duel Queen, it would be meaningless without the support of her best friend.


	56. Get Me (Hostageshipping)

Reiji was only vaguely aware of the sensation of another person’s body against his. Most of him was too concentrated on obsessing over his recent lost to Leo to care about everything. The last three years of his life was for nothing. Every sacrifice he had made himself and the ones he had made for others were now meaningless. It couldn’t be long before that machine finally brought back a united dimension and destroyed them in the process.

Still somehow a small part of himself could focus on the present. His glasses had gotten destroyed in the duel, so it took him a while gather exactly who it was that was carrying him. Eventually it became clear that it was Kurosaki, battered and bruised as he was but carrying him all the same.

“Leave me behind,” It was like scraping glass against the insides of his throat, but he managed to choke out those words. “You need to run while you can.”

“You can’t talk when you look as bad as I do,” He spoke between gasps for air, a strange mixture of pride and vulnerability.

“There’s not much time. You’re too hurt to save both of us.”

“Kurosaki’s always save those we care about,” He began to pick up the pace. “I’ll save you and I’ll eventually save Ruri from the she-devil he’s trying to turn her into. No more questions.”

The exhaustion was getting to him. Reiji could feel him slipping unconscious. It was such a quick and smooth transition, he only had a few moments to ponder the fact that Kurosaki claimed to care about the son of the man who had destroyed his home.

There was only a few moments to ponder if his affection wasn’t one-sided.


	57. Quiet Me (Yuya & Yugo)

It was hard to tell where he was. The last thing Yugo remembered was facing that purple asshole and then an overwhelming darkness taking over him. Wherever it had taken him, it was a very different place from Academia.

He couldn’t tell if his eyesight got used to the blackness or if a ray of light began to trickle ever so slightly in, but eventually he could make out a silhouette across from him. There was another person who shared his face, but this one had red-green hair and wore star goggles that covered his eyes.

Everything seemed slowed down here, but it didn’t take Yugo long to put the pieces together.

“Hey! You’re Yuya, right? You’re who she was looking for!” He drew closer to Yuya, but he swung at Yugo with a suddenly clawed hand.

“Get away,” He growled. “Get away before I destroy you too.”

“What the hell are you doing here?! Yuzu’s looking for you! Why aren’t you searching for her as well!?”

“I don’t care anymore. I don’t care if we destroy everything.”

Yugo couldn’t help but groan in frustration. As usual he wasn’t sure what was going on. Still the fact that Yuya was sprouting this kind of nonsense at a time like this made his blood boil like nothing else.

“Yuzu called you her best friend! She cares about you just as much as I do for Rin, and I would never forgive myself if I moped around like this!” Without thinking, Yugo punched him so hard, his goggles cracked and Yuya fell to the ground.

Panic consumed Yugo’s brain. Oh no, he didn’t mean to kill another person with his face. Oh no, there was no way Yuzu was going to let him get away with this. Oh no-

Before that train of thought could wreck itself, Yuya stood up again, glasses shattered and revealing glowing red eyes.

“Why do you care? There’s nothing we can do but let Zarc consume us now.”

“There’s always something you can do while you’re still breathing,” Blue eyes burned brightly, “Never forget that. Now let’s get out of here.”


	58. Offer Me (Fruitshipping)

She was never one to waste words, but Yuya was still surprised when she simply placed the gift on his desk without a single comment. He raised an eyebrow in question, but Yuzu only shrugged.

There was nothing to do but open it. Slowly he tugged at the ribbon to find Dad’s hat of all things.

“We had an extra at home. I know it’s not much, but I figured after…everything you might want it.” She took it out of his hands and placed it on his head. “Besides I think you look pretty handsome in it,” Her tone was flirty as she rested her hand on his shoulder, but he could hear the hesitation mixed in. He wasn’t much better though, unsure what exactly the ball of emotions he was feeling.

“I really appreciate this Yuzu-” Yuya covered her hand with his, “-but I think this is going to only hold me back.” Before she could react, he placed it on her head instead.

“Look just because it happened, doesn’t mean you’re not worthy of being his son, and I would want something to remember Dad if he-if he was like that, and I just feel bad that I stood there and watched without being able to do a thing,” Blue eyes began to tear up. “I was powerless then, I can’t be powerless now.”

“Yuzu…” He cupped her face as he wiped her tears. “You’re incredible, don’t go talking like that.”

“You’re incredible too, Yuya. It’s why I don’t want you thinking you don’t deserve the Sakaki legacy.”

At her words, something inside him shifted. There was a lot he was still to frightened to admit he felt, but at least a few of those emotions were becoming clear.

“I think you make a better successor to Yusho then I do. You’re better at bringing smiles than I am. You never lose sight of his goal. I’m ok with that though. We might use different languages, but I’m not afraid to entertain my own way. I think we’ll make both our fathers proud.”

“Dad might get jealous though that Uncle gets the honor of being my ‘mentor’,” Despite herself, a few giggles escaped.

The two gazed at each other in a comforting silence. No words were needed to understand each others sentiment. The past was a confusing mess, but the future was still theirs for the taking. They’d create their own future as entertainment duelists together.


	59. Wake Up (Zarcray)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pushing the T rating a tiny bit, nothing explicit, but there is some implied sexual content so proceed at your own judgement

Zarc was used to waking to the sound of harsh beeping and loud music. Mornings were difficult for him, so most of the time, it took multiple alarms all going off at the same time to make a dent in his subconscious.

This time though, all it took was the faint scent of cheap lavender shampoo, and he was wide awake.

There was no mistake that it was his apartment and his bed, everything was familiar as familiar could be. Still as he registered the presence next to him, he was reminded that her body wasn’t supposed to be familiar. Not anymore.

For longer than he’s liked to admit, he’s been dreaming of her in his arms again, lips against his neck, and hands exploring every inch of his body. And while they were easy enough to dispel in the privacy of his isolation, they were much harder to ignore when her hair was pushed into his face like this.

Ray’s breathing was steady as a heartbeat. She slept at peace, a very different state from how things had been. The months before there had been so much fighting and yelling, so many regrets and lost tempers. Still that hadn’t been as bad as the silence. They hadn’t so much as been in the same room, much less spoken until quite recently.

Memories of last night came back slowly but surely. Of her half-dressed and looking like hell, but just as gorgeous. Of her tired sigh as she explained term papers and finals and other problems from a world of academia he had never been able to understand. None of those memories were as vivid as when she took a hold of his hand again for the first time in months.

“I just need one good night of sleep. I don’t want to ask you of much, but I can always relax around you. This isn’t anything permanent. Please,” Her eyes pierced his soul before he could bring up any of his defenses.

Last night had been chaste, but Zarc would be lying to himself (and be lying poorly at that) if he pretended that desire didn’t linger. It would be so easy to reach out and touch her again. He would trace the curves of her body, reaching lower and making her flush. He would wake her up with a kiss, and she would laugh and run her hands across chest. He would leave love marks where she couldn’t hide them, and she would complain that she had to look professional tomorrow or something, but in the end they would both relish those little proofs of existence.

But he didn’t. As much as it was easy to give into the anger and frustration she provoked nowadays, he still respected her too much to betray her like that.

Zarc sat up as straight as he could and pulled the covers off.

“Wake up.”


	60. Somebody That I Used to Know (Zarcray)

The strangest thing about human nature, Ray thought, was how quickly a new normal began to surface.

It had be six months hadn't it? Only six months since that first duel Zarc crossed the line. It still seemed unreal the accident had happened, but yet there was no denying the impact of his actions.

It was amazing how many had jumped on the bandwagon, growing just as cruel and violent. No one seemed to question it. Without hardly a debate, it was accepted as a norm. In six months the unthinkable became the unquestionable.

Still Ray tried to stand firm with a wide smile and gentle voice. If no one else would speak for peace's sake than she would.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Natural Guardian Ariel of the Rushing Winds!" She tried to use Zarc's phrase like he used to, but it didn't seem to could so smoothly from her mouth. Even as Ariel impressed the others as she flew around and showed off her long, serpent-like, white form, Ray could tell the crowd was not as enchanted as they used to be.

_"Focus."_

Before her mind could wander further, Ariel's comment got her back on track. There was no time for regrets. Actions speak louder than words. If she was going to make her point than it all depended on this win.

"I end my turn," Ray gave her opponent a friendly bow. "I pulled all the stops I could. Time to see if you can match my skill when you're so obsessed with bloodshed."

She ended up regretting those words. The battle wore on and on. He refused to relent, and yet Ray tried to smile. Even as she heard the buzzing of her monsters as they shouted their concerns, she kept trying to stay positive and not give into the surrounding violence.

There must be something that will make them understand.

"Star Eater, obliterate that excuse of a dragon!" Her opponent's ace began charging up a energy beam aimed right for Ariel. Without a second thought she took off to shield her from the blast. Even as every monster of her screamed not to, Ray ran.

_I have to show them that this isn't right. No matter what._

"Hold fire!" She could hear her father's voice boom across the arena, but it was like there was a piece of glass separating them. Nothing mattered but fulfilling her mission.

"She chose to dig her own grave. Star Eater, unleash your fury!"

Around her she could feel the blaring heat of the blast, but at the last second, she found Ariel's claw throwing her off to the side

_"I can't lose you, Ray!"_

It was the last thing Ray heard from her before the attack hit and her mind fell into a torture of screams.

It was all she could do to stay conscious, body bruised and battered even after avoiding the brunt of the attack. Still even amidst her pain, a sharper one dug deeper into her being as she watched her life points hit zero.

She didn't change anything. Not a single thing.

* * *

Ray was not unfamiliar with the unpacking process required in the tournament sanctioned locker room. It was something she had done a many time, even as her career had been on the uptick. You had to lose at least some of the time. It was only natural. She kept telling herself all those things over and over again, but it was hard to fight the tears.

Her monsters were buzzing about. So many voices were competing at the same time, it was impossible make any of them out. There seemed to be a general concern radiating from them, which was thoughtful, but all she could focus on was her failure. All the pretty words in the world didn't matter if she couldn't prove her method was better than senseless violence.

At this point she was ready to let all of it flow out, but then Ariel's voice began to rise above the rest.

_"He's coming."_

Quickly Ray wiped her eyes, barely finished before he appeared.

"Interesting duel," She refused to look at him, but his image might as well have been seared into her mind. So similar to when they first met, yet now instead of bright smiles and bashful looks, he was all smug grins and prideful glares. "I never took you for one to proselytize. You've never been this self-righteous before."

Silence filled the air as he waited for her response, but she would not humor him. Even as she heard his footsteps draw closer, she remained focused on emptying her locker.

"I thought you were the one who thought entertainment should be done for entertainment's sake first and foremost. The audience doesn't mind the higher stakes. The only one still refusing to move on is you, and it's awfully selfish that you know exactly what the audience wants but still won't indulge them."

"Who says they even know what they really want?" She hated herself for giving into temptation, but she couldn't help herself. "This blood-lust will fade like any other fad eventually. And then everyone will understand the truth of my words."

"You're lying to yourself and just refusing to change out of spite."

Something inside her snapped at that. Ray turned to face him to argue or curse or maybe just scream. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but before she could do it, a shadow of an emotion passed over Zarc's expression.

"You're crying," He moved to caress her face, but she recoiled in disgust.

"Don't touch me," Ray growled.

Zarc complied and turned to exit without another word. Suddenly though he stopped half-way at the door. Not a single muscle moved in his body, yet something in the air seemed to shift ever so slightly.

"Three turns or less. That's how long it will take for me to beat him when he comes up against my bracket. I'll show you that my dueling is right and avenge your honor."

"I don't want you getting revenge for me. I don't want to ever see your face again. Just go. Get out of my life."

With that he finally left. Ray tried to go back to unpacking her items, but no matter what she did, nothing could stop the tears from falling once more.

_Do I even deserve to be called a duelist anymore?_

She used to be sure dueling was her passion. She used to be sure that Zarc was a good person. But now there was nothing she was sure of anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design and idea for Ariel was created by frustrated-asexual-cat-lover on tumblr


	61. His Flock (Crow & Shun & Kaito)

The meetings kinda developed on their own.

After the war, Kurosaki made a note of meeting up with him to discuss the progress of their different cities.

It was a bit surprising when he brought that Kaito fella. Their relationship was hard to decipher, (not romantic because apparently Kaito had a Fusion girlfriend, not exactly a deep friendship considering neither was very relaxed around the other) but Kurosaki obviously respected him. Crow decided to put his judgments off until later.

Their company was nice enough that more meetings occurred again and again. Slowly they became less and less formal, going from meeting rooms to bars. Neither were particularly open or friendly, but over drinks, he feels a familiar bond form. While not the most obvious shared trait at first, they all are family men in some form of the word. The family may not always be blood, but they will live and die for them all the same. And it’s because of this shared sense of duty, Crow couldn’t help but root for the both of them as their world began to grow and recover like Synchro.

He can’t help but add to his flock whenever he can. Even when that means sharing their pain as well as their joy, Crow could never regret opening his heart up to the wonderful comrades life brought his way


	62. Beauty and the Beast (Appleshipping)

The curse had been like a creeping infection, draining both his livelihood and will to live. It was hard some days for Yugo to remember being human. It was hard recalling what his real face looked like, without the fangs and other monstrous features.

Still the sight of her with blood running down the side of her head managed to make him feel alive in the worse kind of ways.

"Who did this to her?!" He barely controlled himself as he approached the servants that had brought her in.

"Well we're not sure, Your Highness-"

"-Find out who harmed her at once!" Yugo dug his claws into his palm, breaking skin. "I won't rest until I find who dare harm my-"

"I was the one who hurt myself," Everyone in the room looked in surprise at Rin's response. While the gash across her temple seemed to only be getting worse, she shook a few lingering snowflakes out of her hair without even wincing. "After you _threatened_ me, I tried to run away, but the horse bucked when I was in the middle of escaping, and I fell and hit my head against a rock. Edo and Kaito saved my life."

Yugo was at a lost for words. When he found her with the rose, it had been the straw to break the camel's back. He had roared and yelled for sure, but he would have never imagined his actions could have caused her death.

By now the servants had already gone to work helping her. He should have simply gone back to his quarters and ignored the weight working itself out at the bottom of his throat. Instead though, he approached her with a damp washcloth he had instructed a servant to prepare for him.

"Will this help?" He pressed it against her head, and to his surprise she leaned into his touch. Her eyes were shut (probably for the best or she'd she him in his full hideousness) and her expression seemed to relax ever so slightly.

"Yes."

"Good, I don't want you to trying to run off again."

"The only person you have to blame for that is yourself," She laced her words with poison without even batting an eyelid. "You've been acting like a spoiled, immature brat who doesn't know the meaning of the word no. I try to keep my promises, but I will not risk my life for them."

"It was really that bad?"

Golden eyes met his blue. Her gaze never wavered as she stared at him.

"Yes. It was that bad. You need to control your temper."

"I'm sorry," He turned away, feeling shame burn at the back of his neck for the first time in years. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

He could feel her gaze continue to beat into the back of his head, growing more and more intense, but surprisingly little malice seemed to accompany it.

"I believe you."

It was strange. As quick as Rin was to point out every beastly trait of his, Yugo swore he had never felt this human before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by justanotherotakuandartist on tumblr's appleshipping beauty and the beast au drawings


	63. Judgement (Hostageshipping)

Shun was not one for justifying himself to others. He knew he had made his mistakes and done both good and bad. It had taken a long process to deal with the consequences of his actions from both before and after the war, but that didn't give the right for others who had no idea about him to make broad sweeping assumptions.

Yet even then, he was allowing this she-devil to scrutinize every last inch of him.

He knew logically it was for a good reason. As Reiji explained their relationship in the most dry and professional way possible, his grip on Shun's hand only grew tighter. For whatever reason, Reiji still valued her blessing, and knowing his relationship with Leo, Shun couldn't help but respect it. Still he wasn't that fond of Himika herself. It was like being caught in no man's land, with no idea of how to feel. He was tired of the fighting as well, but she made ever muscle in his body tense up in preparation for conflict.

"I see no reason to disapprove at the moment," Her words cut through his inner thoughts with surprising accuracy. "Still understand this. Your position as one of the leaders of the XYZ Restoration team hardly abstains you from keeping your best behavior. I won't have the Akaba named tarnished."

"Understood, ma'am," He parroted as he had been instructed to, never mind the fact that Leo Akaba was known as one of the worst villains of all history in several worlds. It was almost degrading, but when felt Reiji squeeze his hand again at the news, he remembered why he was doing this.

Shun squeezed even tighter. He wasn't letting fate or anything else take another loved one away.


	64. Louder Than Sirens (Fruitshipping)

Yuya's head is pounding like a drum. Each crash was another cry to destroy, to burn this place to the ground. It would be so easy to lose control, but he won't lose what little he has left. Slowly he takes in what is in front of him.

Leo's throne room is practically empty except for the two of them. Yuzu is finally out of that tube. The world is coming apart at the seams. He takes it in one by one, staying as calm as one can be in this situation.

Yuzu is approaching him. Her mouth moves rapidly as she spits out an sort of apology of sorts. Really he should be the one apologizing, but that's too much energy to do right now. The drumming noise pounds and pounds away. All he can do is sigh tearfully at the fact that he's let everyone down. He's let her down. Whatever damage he can minimize at this point still won't save anyone.

"I'm scared-" The drum stops for a painful second. For now her blue eyes that shouldn't be so sorrowful are all he can focus on. "Can you hold me?"

There's hardly a need to ask, he so readily pulls her body against his. That's one promise he can keep.

They cling to each other as their world comes to an end.


	65. Cuddling (Yuya & Yugo)

Yugo stumbled as he entered his home. Basketball practice has been killer. Coach had never been one to let them slack off, but today had just been hell. It all started when he made them miss their lay-up goal and had just rolled downhill from there.

He wondered if their was an inch of his skin that wasn't soaked in sweat. Though with the unexpected snow that fell when he walked the to bus stop, he could be mixing the two up. Whatever the case he was cold, tired, and just ready for this weekend to begin.

He trudged through the living room, not expecting a thing, only to find Yuya wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Just then Yugo remembered he had an equally hard day with Macbeth. There had been several nights he himself had come back home scrubbing off fake blood or muttering lines to himself.

It was kinda stupid of him, but then Yugo wasn't exactly known for his bright ideas. Quickly he threw his backpack and stuff to the side and climbed under the cover with Yuya.

"Mmhm, Yugo…" Yuya muttered as he turned to face him, eyes still closed.

"You stink."

"Too tired," Yugo whined as he pulled the blanket around him more.

"Go take a shower."

"No…" Yugo snuggled closer. "In the morning."

"You're not sleeping here."

"Why not?" He shrugged. "We did this all the time growing up. Can't get any closer then sharing a womb."

"Because you'll hog the cover. Go get your own."

"I won't, I promise." He scooted closer so they could share it better. "There. Will you not make me shower?"

"Ehh," Yuya started to drift back to sleep. It wasn't exactly acceptance, but it wasn't denial.

Yugo closed his eyes and sighed at the warmth. They were both stretching themselves thin, but at least brothers had each others back.


	66. Letters (Fruitshipping)

Yuzu made sure to always be the first to check the mail. She never picked it up, afraid doing so would reveal her motivation. Rather she waited for one particular item to come. As much as she was eager to receive it, she rather not have Dad and the others know how excited she was.

Today was her lucky day. Buried under bills and advertisements, she found a plain envelope with his sprawled handwriting. Without even realizing it, Yuzu's heart began to soar. Quickly she stuffed it into her jacket and raced to her room.

She double and tripled checked her door was locked. Even so it took a few minutes to work up the courage to do more than stare at the thing. It wasn't until she heard Dad yell that he was home did she finally get the guts to go ahead and tear it open. Time could be finite, and she wasn't going to wait until after dinner for something so important.

She cherished each sentence of his, pausing to savor every individual words. She blushed and giggled and repeated certain phrases over and over again to try them in her mouth, to imagine how it would sound when he said it.

_Can't wait to see you again -Yuya_

With a sigh, Yuzu fell against her bed and pressed the letter to her chest. It had taken her a while to accept her own feelings, but if this was love, then it wasn't half-bad.


	67. Seeking Shelter (Entertainmentshipping)

The rain didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. They were lucky enough to have found the a cave to hide in before things got too bad, but they were likely stuck here for a while.

"Oh man," Yuya sighed as he checked his cell. "I'm not getting any reception. What about you?" He turned to Dennis, who to his surprise, wasn't acting so animated anymore. For someone he had began to associate with always having a smile and clever remark, Dennis was looking awfully pensive.

"Hey dude," Yuya nudged his shoulder. That managed to bring him back down to earth, but Dennis remained as solemn as before.

"Oh. Yeah I'm not getting anything either."

"Ugh this sucks," Yuya pinched the bridged of his nose. "At this rate we'll miss our own opening night."

"You don't need to lie."

Red eyes widen in shock as he looked at Dennis. "Why would I lie? I don't want Mom and Dad to go thinking we're dead-"

"It's obvious you're nervous about tonight. There's no need to lie since we're away from everyone else." Dennis sighed as he stretched his arms out.

"Is it really?" A frown began to tug at Yuya's lips.

"Your smiles whenever talking about it have been forced. You can't really hide anything with them unless you're a good liar, which you aren't Yuya." Green eyes bore deep into his being. "Are you worried about taking over Yusho's job as ringmaster?"

"I really must be an open book, huh?" Yuya slumped down to sit across from him. "I mean I've known this would come for a while, but it hasn't helped how much they've been hyping it up."

"There's really no way you can replace Yusho. He's practically a genius at what he does-" Dennis' voice took on a dreamy quality, fragile and almost wistful. "-still since you can't be him, all you should concentrate on is being yourself."

"Myself?" It was such simple advice, but no one had ever suggested that until now. "You know, I never knew you had such a good head on your shoulders, Dennis."

"Eh, being a ditz is fun, but I won't have gotten this far, if I didn't know at least something." He gave a slight shudder, and it was only then Yuya realized how much wetter Dennis was.

"Ah you got to be freezing! Here take my jacket."

"Yuya, I-"

"No excuses, I won't have a costar getting sick alright?" Before Dennis could complain any more, he had to it wrapped around him snugly. "Besides, you gave me great advice. This is the least way I could thank you."

Green eyes stared at him with an unusual quality, almost like he was looking through him. It was making Yuya's chest feel weird, he had to look away.

"It means more to me that you listened than you could ever know."

* * *

 

Today had been the perfect opportunity. Akaba had hired him to ruin the Sakaki show, and what better way would there have been then having the heir accidentally injure himself? Dennis wanted to curse himself for not thinking fast enough.

Still it was hard to feel that frustration when Yuya's looked at him with that expression.

Unconsciously, Dennis buried himself deeper into Yuya's jacket. He had done a favor for him. That was it. He could carry out the job once he was free of any debt to the Sakaki's.

"You're welcome."


	68. Color of the Sky (Appleshipping)

When Yugo had told her he loved her, Rin had only glanced back up from their new D-Wheel and had asked him to pass her the wrench.

It took her until that night, when instead of snuggling with her, Yugo slept facing the opposite direction, for her to understand what he had meant by that.

Yugo loving her and vice versa was like stating the sky was blue. Life without him just didn't make sense. But maybe she had been wrong about the exact shade of the sky, because after all at sunset it turned the brightest of reds. He might have been talking about _love_ love, like holding hands and kissing and dates.

While Rin liked to think of herself as the rational one, it took a week for her to accept that conclusion. She had tried denial and lying and millions of excuses that added up to zilch, but nothing would ease her mind besides the truth.

So during their lunch break, Rin tried to set things straight once and for all.

"Yugo?"

"Huh?" Given the time that had passed, he was pretty much back to his normal self, if less affectionate. "What is it Rin?"

She took a deep breath. She might be able to talk about things without crawling into a hole to die in another decade or so, but she couldn't wait that long. Instead she leaned in closely and awkwardly pressed her lips against his mouth.

When she pulled back, it was impossible to tell who was more flustered. While Yugo just kinda stared at her dumbstruck, Rin thought her cheeks might catch fire, they were so red.

"Um…so yeah I-I…um like-like."

"Like-Like?"

" _Like_ -Like."

It wasn't before long the two of them burst into a fit of laughter at the situation. It must have taken a good full minute before either of them could calm down enough to be able to speak again.

"I'm really glad you do too," He said.

Rin knew the exact color of the sky now. It was the blue of Yugo's eyes, and never before had she felt at home as she had now.


	69. Keeping Secrets (Zarcray)

She should have apologized for so suddenly slamming him against the wall, but then it was kinda his fault.

If there was one thing she hadn't expected from Zarc when they started this, it was surprise kisses. She had been the one to initiate the relationship in the beginning, while he had been a bit hesitant about physical affection. Still Zarc was a fast learner and had no qualms about making the first move nowadays.

"Wow, didn't know you were that desperate," He cocked an eyebrow before shooting that annoyingly smug grin at her.

"Please I'm the only one actually thinking between the two of us."

"Thinking of what?"

"Like how they have cameras in the locker room for exactly this reason." It was a valid idea she thought was a good one most of the time. When her boyfriend was being so distracting though, she was thankful for blind spots like these.

"Are you sure that's not an excuse to manhandle me?"

"Honestly, you enjoy it, so why complain?" She doesn't remember who got tired of the banter first and picked off where they left off, but neither particularly cared.

As they parted for air, Zarc's breath ghosted slowly over her cheek. "You were amazing," He had threaded a hand through her hair and cradled her head almost possessively. "You always are, but I couldn't hold myself back this time." No more sarcasm. His voice was laced with pure awe.

"I can't wait to see you duel."

"It's going to be a hard one."

"I know you can handle it." She squeezed his shoulders, before backing off completely. "Just give them a show they won't forget."

"You make it sound so easy," He shook his head. "But I can't do anything but try can I?"

Ray glanced out of the corner of her eye to where she knew the security camera was. She had been so careful, desperate not to give Father even the chance of learning about this relationship, yet now something else was tugging at her thoughts.

She pulled him towards her, and they kissed in the full view of it. Ray would make her statement clear.

_This nerd is mine._

There was nothing in the world that could make her renounce this truth.


	70. Dignity (Sideshowshipping)

There are too many Academia students. Way too many. After dealing with the Battle Beast, other forces were quick to mobilize and suppress their small rebellion. Things had been going well at first, but somewhere in the chaos, Gongenzaka had lost Jack, Sawatari, and the others. His Steadfast Dueling wouldn't let him give up so easily, but at some point he would fall. There was no denying that fact.

Gongenzaka wiped a splash of blood off his cheek. The next wave would be coming any moment now. He must prepare himself as much as possible. If this was to be his final stand, he must make the most of it.

Gongenzaka began steeling himself, but when the next task force leader came around, he was caught completely off guard.

"Long time no see, Gon," A cruel smile flickered across Dennis' face before he turned to face his forces. "Go support task force leader Marufuji. This one I'm saving all for myself." With a flick of the wrist, Trapeze Magician materialized and grabbed Gongenzaka before he could react.

"Dennis!" Gongenzaka growled, but he seemed to only ignore him, climbing on Trapeze Force Witch and following besides him. "Dennis, are we going to fight like men, or will you not even give me the dignity of an honorable death?"

Dennis didn't speak for a moment, they just continued to soar higher and higher until it was difficult to make out the people below.

"I'm getting you to safety." He spoke so softly, his words were almost whisked away with the rushing winds. "Lay low for now, and when the battle is over I can get you." Green eyes were indecipherable, yet a certain sadness seemed to break through. "Don't think of this as a change of heart. I'll always be Academia's until the day I die, but I don't plan to stab another person in the back this time around."

Dennis studied Gongenzaka for a while, as if waiting for a reaction, but he only remained silent.

"You're never this quiet, what's wrong, Gon?"

"I won't accept the help of the enemy," Gray eyes burned with determination. "I don't want you as my savior. Just give me a fair fight."

"Do you want to die?" A strained laugh bubbled up Dennis' throat. "I've made it this long, but are you just going to spit in the face of all that?"

"There's really no reason to trust you," Gongenzaka's words were as sharp as a blade.

"I know that."

"Then why do you expect me to?"

"I don't know," Dennis sighed. "For once I want to do something right in my life. Are you going to take away the dignity of that from me?"

A pregnant pause lingered between the two. It seemed there would be no right way to end this argument. They'd be forced into an eternal stalemate.

"Gon," Dennis' voice took on a fragile quality, "I know I have no right to your forgiveness, but I'm fine not having it." Slowly he leaned forward to press his lips against his. "Just let me do this. Please."


	71. Not a Good Feeling (Prodigyshipping)

Realizing that you're in love with someone at one in the morning on the way home from Denny's isn't a good feeling. Serena's hardly an expert on feelings, but even her emotionally-constipated self can understand that.

She wasn't even sure what had brought them to Denny's in the first place. Gongenzaka had been in charge of the map when they had first started the trip home. Figuring nothing of interest would happen, she had fallen asleep pretty quickly. By the time she woke up though, Shingo had the map, Yuzu was lost back 100 miles from where they currently were, and Kurosaki was in jail.

So ending up at Denny's was not the most exciting thing to happen today, yet she was still half-suspicious they only stopped here because Dennis was being a smart-ass.

Either way, after nine hours of being in the van, it was nice to get out and stretch her legs. They ordered some food, Serena nibbled on a few pancakes, and next thing she knew, she was asleep again.

A few words from Yuya stirred her a bit. Not enough to completely drag her from dreamland, but enough to realize they were talking. It didn't seem that interesting, so she started to let herself slip back into her subconscious; however, just as she was ready to fall into a full slumber, she felt a pressure against her shoulder.

"'Mm up," She muttered, ignoring their attempt to help her stand. Regardless, it proved difficult to navigate on her own. Ignoring her pride, she let them guide her to a van (by now the original groups had been mixed horribly and beyond recognition) and collapsed in the back row.

It was hard to place when she finally woke up again, but it was only then that she realized the van was empty except for her and the driver.

"Where's everyone?" Slowly she sat up and began to buckle herself. She may be exhausted, but she wasn't uncivilized.

"We decided to separate by which area of town you live in. By now everyone waiting for them at LDS would have left by now. It was the most efficient choice." Reiji's voice came through low and clear from the driver's seat.

"Makes sense…" Her eyelids began to droop again, but then it just hit her. "Wait a sec, why are you driving me then?"

"Nobody else lives down south, but since LDS is located downtown, it would be the least inconvenient for me."

"If that's the case then I should have just driven myself and not inconvenienced anyone."

"No one would expect you to drive in that state. Don't worry about it."

It would be easy to fall asleep to his voice. She had always found it comforting, and besides she trusted him more than she let on. When faced in a situation like this, there's not really anyone else she'd rather be with.

As soon as that thought entered her head, Serena found herself wide awake.

Slowly she examined her surroundings once more. While the van was still a bit messy from their road trip, it was like the entire world had been frozen in time. There was barely a sign of its passing except for the motor and Reiji's light breathing.

_There's not really anyone else I rather be with._

She played around with that statement in her head, searching for possible contradictions and memories that might challenge its validity. Still the more she tried to deny it, the more its truth rang loud and clear.

"Oh shit," She whispered to herself.

"Say something?" Reiji asked.

"I think I left my toiletries with Yuzu's stuff." She studied the back of his head from where she sat. One by one she listed off his features.

1\. He had no fashion sense.

2\. He wasn't very conventionally attractive.

3\. He was about as easy to talk to as a cactus. Though that might be more direct and not hide important information from you.

4\. He always put the good of others above his own needs. He never let a wrong go unrighted and believed in justice and humanity sincerely. He treated everyone with respect and dignity and always made her feel like a part of the group as much as possible. His smiles were few and far between, but there wasn't anything more beautiful than one from him.

Serena had to resist banging her head against the back of the middle row.

"If you're that worried, I can text Yuzu and get them for you tomorrow. I don't think one night without brushing will cause your teeth to rot too much."

Realizing that you're in love with someone at one in the morning on the way home from Denny's isn't a good feeling.

But at least she didn't regret falling in love with that person.


	72. High Heels (Fruitshipping)

For all that's happened to them, Yuya likes to think he and Yuzu had a relatively stable relationship. After knowing each other for years, it was just really hard to surprise the other. Even showy expressions of love tended to get a sweet, if lukewarm reaction.

Somehow though a freaking pair of shoes managed to give him a start.

"What's with that face?" Yuzu giggled as she walked over to him, high heels clicking away at the tile. "This is supposed to be a formal thing after all."

"I'm just not used to it," There was more to it then that, but Yuya was kinda having trouble thinking full sentences at this point. Like it wasn't really a secret that Yuzu was taller than him in general, but with those heels she suddenly seemed _so much taller_ , and right now that was all he could focus on.

"Is someone jealous?" Her voice took on a teasing tone.

"Not quite," Yuya looked away, trying to ignore the heat that rushed to his face.

"If it's so emasculating then don't worry. I doubt I'll be wearing them soon again, even if you're ego wasn't so bruised."

"Yuzu, my ego isn't bruised," He wetted his lips, hoping she was getting the hint and he wouldn't have to explain things any further.

She got it alright. Got it too right in Yuya's opinion, because slowly a sly grin begin to spread across her face. "Maybe if I manage not to twist my ankle in these things, I'll consider wearing wearing them again after all." She leaned down and slightly brushed her lips against his forehead before hooking his arm.

"Let's just focus on getting to the dance."

She laughed at that, and despite his embarrassment, Yuya thought it was worth it.

Especially if it made her reconsider high heels again.


	73. Raise It Up (Zarcray)

Once Zarc ascends to godhood, it's like finally being able to see in color after living your entire life in black and white. Everything seems so much sharper, so much more vivid. All the troubles that plagued humanity seemed petty and dull, like the conflict of ants.

He wants to get lost in his new power, to get destroyed as well in the process and erase what little difference there was between him and his dragons at this point. He's so close, right on the edge, but then she has to come and remind him of what little humanity he had left.

As angry as she made him, seeing Ray again revives a part of himself he thought was long dead. She's all but trembling at this point. Ash and dust clings to her hair while purple eyes look at him in a mixture of fear and awe. It would be so easy to annihilate her with the wave of a hand, to erase his last weakness, but as horrible as this world is, she is the one thing he does not want to destroy.

"Become one with us," It's an unspoken desire finally voiced. One he has felt for so long, but never been able to express until now. "We can share this power. We'll always be together. Please, become one with us." Zarc extends his hand.

He doesn't believe she'll really agree until she does. Her hand fits perfectly in his, and he realizes just how much he's ached for her touch again. Greedily he kisses her lips, pouring as much of his power into her being. She responds just as eagerly, and it's like they're human again but so more. It's everything he's wanted and dreamed of, but just as he's about to complete the process, her touch burns him. It's so unexpected, he can't help but recoil in pain.

"Ray?" Her eyes look as if they are on fire.

"This may be a gift, but I know I'll have to pay the price eventually," She had begun to take on a dark, draconic form like his, almost pulsing with power.

"Maybe I'll become just as horrible as you in the end, but if I can salvage anything that's left, it will all be worth it."

And for once in his new life, Zarc's left speechless. She had wanted him, what was going on now? What use was this hollow shell of the world when they could create something all for themselves? He opened his mouth to ask these question, but Ray took that opportunity to strike.

"Goodbye Zarc," She's the one absorbing him now, and he's trying everything to stop it or at least take her out as well, but in his excitement, he raised her to a higher level then his. There's nothing to do but scream and curse as she drains him of everything he's gained.

_I hate you I hate you I hate I hate you I hate you_

"I-" His words are stuck in his throat, caught between a truth and a lie. In the end he can only stare as the love of his life ends up destroying him


	74. Cast a Spell (Appleshipping)

They had always been two different types of people Yugo was the optimist, Rin the pessimist. She was the responsible one, him the carefree one. It made sense their sleep habits were just as opposite. Yugo rose as early as the sun did and faded just as soon as it set. Rin seemed to come alive when the moon took the sun’s place and could spent the entire night up.

Now though, their habits and differences didn’t seem to matter as much. He stayed up every night with her, wiping the sleep from his eyes and stifling yawns. Eventually he would convince her to turn in, and the two of them would climb under covers and get some rest.

The thing is as tired as he was, Yugo would still try to stay up even longer. After amber eyes had finally closed, he would simply lay there and watch her dream. He didn’t know what he was looking for specifically. Rin slept as still as a rock, the only sign of life her rising chest. Still something as simple as that kept him entranced as he watched her breath in and out over and over again. He worried if he took his eyes off her for a second, she disappear in a speck of light or a bug might crawl into her ear again and turn her into someone he didn’t know. He worried if he touched her, she’d dissipate like a mirage. He lost her once, and it _terrified_ him that it could happen again.

 Eventually he’d succumb to a peaceful slumber, and they’d sleep together without a care in the world, but this time the first to wake would be Rin.

Recollections of swift winds and thrilling races would beg to be visited once more, but she would dispel them without a second thought. It would be her turn to watch a dreamer dream. The stillness of morning seemed to cast a spell over everything, and she would trade every ambition she’d ever had for one more glimpse of him resting.

It’s the almost wistful atmosphere that allows her to tentative reach out for him. For so long she’s put aside soft and fallible emotions for more concrete and secure things, but the tower taught her how much she really relied on her presence. And so she would wrap her arms around his frame and breathe in his scent. She’d play with the flights of fancy she chided him for, imaging a life where she never had to worry about being alone again.

Eventually though, she’d get up and start the day’s work. When Yugo managed to follow suit, she’d complain about a certain someone being a sleepy head. Still she’d steal every peak she could of him when he was looking and relish his proof of existence.

He wasn’t better though, for the minute he laid eyes on her again, a smile from ear to ear would break out across his face.

And so the cycle would start once more. Again and again.


	75. You Look Beautiful (Predatorshipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So aside from fulfilling a prompt from basically four months ago, it is also apparently a very special someone's birthday. Hope this works as a last minute gift cipi127 from tumblr, you're a lovely mutual I enjoy and the best audience a fic writer could as for!

"You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Serena had been waiting for him, trying to appear detached and unaffected as usual. It's immature, but after centuries of it, she doesn't know how to interact with him besides by playing this game.

"I should hope that I make myself look good," She refuses to look at him, holding that prideful tilt of her head that always pissed him of just so.

"Well your personality tends to scare off enough people, so I guess you gotta look good to make up for it," Yuri sits down next to her, and while she tries to enjoy his presence, she can sense the effects of his transformation already taking place. It's all she can do not to shudder as is wings graze her shoulder ever so slightly.

"Well it's not like I have to pretend to be likable at this point." The words spill out messily, and she regrets them immediately. It's only then she finally dares to catch a glimpse of him.

He's already more draconic than he was last year. The curse had been slow for the first few decades, but now it seems to accelerate faster and faster. The claws, wings, and fangs seem to burst almost painfully from his body, but the worst part is familiar, teasing magenta eyes are all but slits now. Even with this supposedly magnanimous gift of getting to see each other, Leo still found exactly how to hurt them both in the worst ways.

"You just had to go and ruin the game didn't you?" He gives his signature sarcastic sigh, but it sounds more tired than usual. "Well let's get this over with. How are my brothers doing?"

"Fine as always. The god that replaced you does an acceptable job. He's no cocky bastard that will get himself exiled."

"And are your sisters the same?"

It's a low blow, but then again she had been the first to strike. It's like dragging her entire body against a sea of thorns, but she continues on her report, "I still hold the position of moon goddess, so it's not like there's been a difference in their workload. And Leo makes sure to show me off at ceremonies and stuff. You know how the Celestial Realm. It never really changes."

"Do you wish it did?"

She turns to snap at him for questioning the goal they fought for so long ago, that their comrades died for, but she falters when she sees he's studying his new form. It was a fucking joke his punishment was change itself, and it wasn't funny at all. As horrible and demeaning as being Leo's pet is, she has never had to suffer the consequences of their rebellion like Yuri has.

A silence that feels longer than life itself follows, but eventually it's broken by Yuri once more.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Are you too scared to?"

"I just really can't say if it's worth it anymore," She pulls her knees up to her chest. "I don't really have the right to judge." She was ready to get lost in regrets and fears, but before they can swallow her whole, she's brought back by the feeling of his hand around hers.

"Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud? I much rather waste my one day with you having fun as opposed to obsessing over the past." She can feel his claws ever so lightly ghost over her hand, but there's a surprisingly amount of gentleness to them she's never associated with Yuri. "We can't change what we did, so why bother worrying over it?"

"You're basically asking me not to think." She manages to snark back.

"Then don't. Dance with me and forget it all."

It's hypocritical of him to talk about forgetting the past when he's the one trying to recreate it, but Serena saves that argument for next year. Instead she focuses the moonlight on them both, as they try to imaging the rest of the universe fading into oblivion.


	76. Heroes and Villains (Prodigyshipping)

She knew he was due to arrive any minute. It was routine by now whenever she failed an escape, yet Serena still couldn't help but clench her jaw when she heard him knock.

"If you are going to preach to the freaking choir again, then save your sermon for someone who cares!" She snapped before collapsing on her bed in frustration. "There's nothing you can say to make things better, Reiji."

He entered anyways. Not that she was expecting anything different though. Even then she refused to look at him as the bed began to sink ever so slightly with the addition of his weight.

"For someone who wants to be trusted by Father, you're going about this the wrong way."

"You have no right to talk considering you're the Professor's son," She groaned. "I've done my waiting, and yet I'm nowhere closer to the front lines. If nobody's going to give me what I want, then I just have to grasp it for myself."

"Look, you're not wrong for feeling slighted," He sighed with a tiredness that seemed to grow every day. "But Father's main concern is if you can be a good soldier. Doing stuff like this only hurts your chances more and more."

"Then what do I do?!" Serena sat up with a start, green eyes burning with emotion. "What is good enough for him? What will get people to take me seriously for once!?" She hated the way her voice cracked, but years of frustration were leaking out from her now.

Something about Reiji's gaze made it feel as if he was studying her in that moment. Part of her was embarrassed by her emotional state, but the other was too angry to care.

"I don't have an answer for you," He finally broke eye-contact with her to readjust his glasses. "But if makes a difference, I think you're good enough."

Serena blinked twice. While he was one of the few people she interacted with regularly, she had always imagined it as an obligation for him. The idea he might actually enjoy her company was odd, but Serena found herself not disliking it.

"Can you convince the Professor then?"

"I have less sway with Father than you think, but I can try. Besides this might turn out to be for the best. Right now I'm attempting to convince him to test the carding technology a few more times to minimize risks. If we wait a bit longer, we'll get to do this the right way." There was really no reason to trust his words, but somehow they seemed to make the heavy burden on her heart a tad lighter.

* * *

 Serena can't help but wonder if he ever imagined them reuniting like this. For all the time she's spent visualizing this, it would be unfair if he never thought of it.

Of course before she knew the truth she had imagined something more sentimental, not her left hand gripping his wrists tight above his head while her duel disk was digging into his throat. They no longer met eye to eye anymore, but Serena made it clear how much power she wielded.

"You are coming with me," Her words came out level and authoritative, betraying not a single emotion.

"I am?"

"Yes you are." She pressed the duel disk deeper.

"Tell me, did my father send you to retrieve me."

"No, but he'll certainly consider me worthy once I bring home his wayward son."

"Ah," He licked his lips. "Then there's no chance you'll actually harm me. Otherwise you'll end up right back at Academia again."

In a flash of fury, Serena pulled her duel disk back to punch him, but that was enough for him to break free from her hold and create some distance between the two of them. She charged at Reiji with every intention to throttle him, but before she could draw close, he activated a duel disk of his own.

"You should at least give me the honor of a duel. I couldn't believe it was you at first since you pulled such an underhanded move."

"You-" Serena all but snarled she was so overcome by rage, "-do not have a right to talk like that after what you did traitor!" There was no use trying to control her emotions now. All the memories came rushing forth: waiting for news on what had happened to his team after that failed mission, worried sick that some XYZian had carded him, the mournful atmosphere that cloaked Academia when the truth came out the Professor's son was now their enemy. And then he had the audacity to treat her as the one who had changed. As if she was the one to go back on her word.

"I'd be a traitor to myself if I had stayed at Academia. Do you really know what my father has planned, or are you just following along blindly like a child?"

"Just shut up! I'm taking you back, and the Professor's going to get rid of any pesky memories the XYZians brainwashed you with. Then things will get to be the way they should be. You'll lead us to our paradise and I'll be there to help create it with my own hands."

Reiji sighed at that, a drawn out familiar thing that had no right to be so nostalgic. "Very well, I suppose a duel is the only way you'll listen to reason."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

"Then why don't we get onto it then?" There was a surprising amount of emotion in his gaze. The Reiji she knew was usually so controlled. Perhaps after all these years of living a lie, the truth was finally crashing down on him.

_Good. Let him feel a fraction of what I felt and break._

"Duel!"


	77. Crossing Timelines (Serena & Yusaku)

Everyone involved in the Academia Restoration Project knew to be on guard. There was no knowing what they could find. Already they had come across a breeding center for the mind-control parasites and the dungeons where a few students had been detained for so long, they had lost count of the weeks. If they were going to get rid of every remnant Leo had left, then there was no doubt they were going to face more horrors along the lines of this.

Serena had been searching through Leo's office with a few other team members when Miss Airaldi informed her of some personal demons she had to face.

"Serena," While she tensed up at the sudden hand on her shoulder, this time she remained calm. "There's something I think you have to see. Someone."

"Is it urgent Leader?" Just seeing those parasites again had made it hard to get any sleep.

"Afraid so. He asked specifically for you."

Serena sighed in disappointment but nevertheless steeled herself in preparation. She was likely going to have face whoever this was sooner or later.

After a series of twists and turns, she ended up in her old room of all places. Tentatively, she opened the door to find two restoration members eying a boy who was clearly out of his element. While he looked a few years older than her, his eyes kept darting back and forth as a blush crept up his face.

"Are you the one who called me?" She stepped forward, trying to keep a poker face up.

At the sight of her, his entire face lit up. "Oh thank goodness I came to the right place! I was so worried, especially when they made such a big deal out of me. Really all I needed to do was check up, not this whole entourage."

"Woah slow down for a second," Serena winced at his rapid talking. "Before I check up on anything, I need to know who the hell you are."

He gave a bashful laugh at that as his cheeks grew even redder. "I guess I forgot you wouldn't know me. See the thing is-" He lifted his wrist to show a bracelet identical to her own. "-I'm your son."

_I'm your son._

Those words floated around in her head, but it must have taken a full minute for them to truly set in. And when it finally set it, well the feeling was strange to say the least.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" She leaned forward, startling the boy.

"Look, I know this is weird and stuff. I mean I'm not exactly used to the time travel stuff, myself. Still apparently this bracelet is important again, so if I could compare it to yours, Mom-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" She snapped. Jeez, after all that had happened lately, time travel wasn't all that hard to accept. Still the idea of her having a child?

"What's your name?" Serena stood up to interrogate him.

"Yusaku. I guess if I was in your shoes, then it would be weird to have a kid older than yourself, I mean-" He continued to ramble, but Serena tuned him out to study his features closer this time. He could see her nose and chin in him, and his eyes did share a scary resemblance with hers.

Damn it, it took all her willpower not to slam her face against the wall.

"I can't believe I'm a freaking mother," She muttered to herself. For the last three years she had been at best thinking one more day ahead. To even think of a future where she ended up pregnant somehow was just mind-boggling.

Slowly curiosity began to tug at her. Did their relationship end at the biological, or had she raised him as well? Did she settle down with any partner? Was she living some sappy dream of being married with three kids and a picket fence? And while not the most educated on the topic, she knew a father had to be involved in the process, so was it possible she already knew-

Before she could complete that thought, she shut it down. Knowing your own future could get dicey. The best thing was to go about this in a calm and logical manner.

Immediately she got up and left the room.

"Mom!" He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, "Where are you going? This won't take too long I swear, I really need to get back to my time period or-"

"If that time-traveling stuff is true, then it won't matter how long you wait here," She replied before taking off for duel disk. It seemed she was going to have to contact a certain someone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused, Yusaku is the newly announced protagonist of Yugioh 6, and there have been several jokes about him having the same eyes as Serena and being her kid, so basically I have no self control and wanted in on the joke


	78. A Moment's Respite (Yuya)

Yuya had never been that sound of a sleeper, but it seems these days he wakes up more frequently. He doesn't know why and doesn't really care. If he brought it up to anyone else, they would fret over him even more.

There's something comforting about the stillness of midnight. Everything feels both real and unreal. If it wasn't for the sensation of his blankets covering his body, he could mistake it for a dream of itself. It's during these times he can really let the disorganized thoughts of his mind run wild.

He remembers the feeling of ultimate power running through his veins. He remembers wings and spikes and claws ripping through his flesh like it was tissue paper. He remembers the destruction he caused as he tried to end the world once more.

Coming out of that experience, Yuya had been horrified to the core of his being. It had taken weeks to forgive himself, taken weeks to come to grips with the fact Zarc was a part of him and vice versa. Still everyone had been supportive and insisted that, "No, that wasn't the real you, Yuya."

But in this darkness, he remembers enjoying the scent of blood and the taste of destruction. He remembers savoring each scream and cry for help. He would have been happy to stay monstrous like that if they hadn't had saved him.

They're memories he's never shared with a single soul. Because he knows no matter how much they try, they'll never understand how he could have been so happy being a monster.

Still the midnight doesn't judge. He lets those thoughts and emotions empty from his being and saves the moralizing for the morning.


	79. Subtle Kindness (Sora)

His orders had been to observe the most recent developments in Standard. There had been a tip that the Professor's son could be planning something, so Sora had studied the dueling scene, looking for the most interesting stuff going on.

The most interesting thing around is Yuya and this Pendulum Summoning, so he joins their little school within the week. Honestly it's too easy. Within no time, he infiltrates their ranks. Within no time, he knows every secret of theirs (not that they were even trying to hide anything). Within no time, they start to treat him like he's been there for years.

They're all so stupid. He's nothing but a stranger really, but Yuzu trusts him to teach her Fusion properly. Mrs. Sakaki makes him more food for breakfast than what Academia fed him in an entire day. Mr. Hiragi notices his dirty jacket one day (sleeping outside doesn't keep you the most clean) and offers him a place to stay or at least a chance to wash his clothes.

None of this fazes him. Sora remains loyal to his mission and Homeland. Still bitterly he muses that it's too easy how they soften his heart bit by bit.


	80. Green (Serena)

When the flight instructor asks if she's ready, Serena hesitates for a moment. As brave as she is this is an entirely new experience. Still she has never faltered before, and she won't falter now. She takes their hands and boards the plane.

It's a small one with just enough room for the two of them. All it takes from her instructor is a few minutes of preparation and then they're tearing off the runway and soaring through the air.

She has to admit that she had clung to her seat for dear life during take-off. Still once they were steady in the air, all the fear melted away. Soon she cared less about the terrifying heights or fragile plane and more all the sights she could see from up here.

"I didn't know there was so much green in all the dimensions." She mutters to herself. There's so much she still hasn't seen. Entire worlds await her. Now that Academia's chain on her is completely broken, she's finally truly free.

The flight instructor doesn't miss her excitement. Once they land, they look her over with a fond expression.

"So are you interested in flying lessons?"

This time Serena doesn't hesitate for a second.


	81. Sharing a Drink (Fruitshipping)

She sneaked in the night after they received their professional dueling licenses. The Sakaki's had given her a spare key years ago, so it was easy enough getting in. By now, everyone had retired to their own rooms, so all she had to do was not make a racket as she climbed the stairs to Yuya's.

Yuzu couldn't help but grin at his surprise over her appearance, and it only grew after she gestured to the pack of beers against her hip. He opened his mouth to say something, maybe to express confusion over why she was there or to protest that they were underage, but she shot it all down with four words.

"Come on, let's celebrate," She cracked open a drink and collapsed on his bed. This time he didn't even try to say anything. Instead he simply joined her with a drink of his own.

The beer was bitter, but Yuzu ignored the taste and continued to sip at it anyway. Instead she focused on chattering about school and gossip and whatever else came to her mind. She really didn't care about what they talked about. It was nice just being with him. They had gone through such a range of emotions together, she wanted to share this happy one together.

At some point they finished off the case. She couldn't believe they had it in them, but then again she was feeling kinda tipsy.

"I guess I should be getting home," She moved to stand, but as she did a new weight tugged her back down until she ended up landing on his chest.

She opened her mouth to question the action, but this time Yuya was the one to interrupt her before she could speak.

"Stay," One simple word drowned in the smell of alcohol on his breath, and yet the action of him nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck spoke volumes and volumes worth.

So she stayed. She might as well make this happy moment last as long as possible.


	82. Little Lion Man (Yuya & Yusho)

There are responsibilities a father holds. Yusho knew this logically all his life, but it didn't really sink in until he was holding his child for the first time in his arms.

He was nothing, but a ball of pale skin and red hair, mewling over the slightest sensation. So fragile and small, yet to Yusho it felt like his heart would burst and overflow from his presence. Something in him shifted so suddenly, he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep this child safe.

"There's no need to cry Yuya," He laughed as he rocked him to and fro, "Your dad isn't going to let anyone hurt you."

And yet fourteen years later as he regains consciousness after his carding, Yusho is forced to face the fact that he failed that promise on so many levels. Even with Zarc's influence on them both, there are things a child should never go through. Children should be focused on domestic, mundane issues, not the fate of the world. And while Yuya tries to smile as he hold the weight of the world on his shoulders, Yusho can see clearly that he blames himself for all of this.

Before either of them can react, Yusho finds himself engulfing him in his arms.

"I'm sorry," If anyone was at fault for this mess, then it was him for letting his son go through this. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.


	83. The Royal Trap (Fruitshipping)

Growth is so hard to detect. It's such a natural form of life, that it slips by with almost no notice. Still in moments like these, it just catches you so off-guard you're left wondering where the time went.

During their discussion on what Shun could have planned with his instance on bringing them to the hostage exchange for Ruri, she noticed how much taller he is than her now. Yuya had finally reached her height when he turned sixteen, but now he has half a head on her. The revelation was so shocking, Yuzu's mind was left completely disorganized over that one fact.

She tried to catch more hints of change through his reflection in the nearby river, but it was hard to when he gazed at her so intensely.

"What's with that look?" She attempted to play it off causally, but she found herself tripping over her own words.

"I could ask you the same."

"It's just a shock to realize you've grown up so much," Yuzu could feel the tips of her ears turn red. "Happened all right under my nose."

"I know you're used to treating me like a child, but I haven't been one for a long time," He laughed, but the look in his eyes betrayed less lighthearted emotions. Immediately his written confession to her was pushed back to the forefront of her mind, and she had to bite her tongue to hold back from cursing.

"I thought we weren't going to do this."

"That was before I had to sit helplessly and listen to someone try to kill you," Any hint of levity that existed in his voice was gone now. "I thought I was ready to let you go, but I'm not sure if I can do that anymore."

As if it wasn't as hard for her. Feelings or no, she wasn't just losing her employment, but her best friend.

"What about Ruri? My entire job has been to make you attractive to her. Don't go throwing away all my hard work for a fleeting crush," She tucked a strand of hair back in place. "Go be her hero, save the day and bring her back safely." Her voice cracked half-way through, yet she tried to push forward.

She expected him to give her that cute pout as he always did when she was right but he couldn't admit it. She expected him to perhaps roll his eyes as he assured that Ruri and him were just 'friends' once more. What Yuzu hadn't expected was for Yuya to laugh of all things.

"You're jealous aren't you?" He leaned in closer. "You always mess with your hair when you are, don't deny it. Did you want to be the one to have danced with me instead? Did you want to take a walk through the garden together…hold hands…maybe do more?"

His eyes held a dangerous glint to them, but Yuzu couldn't look away. As much as her head screamed to stop this before they couldn't, every cell in her body yearned for more.

And then he was kissing her, clumsily but eager. She wasn't really better, responding with equal passion. Still before it could draw out for too long, Yuzu regained some sense and drew back.

"No! You know we can't do this!"

"Yuzu?" His eyes widened in surprise from her outburst as he reached to comfort her, but she shook off his touch.

"You're not just my prince, you're my friend! It doesn't matter what either of us feel because I care about you too much to let you lose your title over me." Never mind her lips tingled like ground freshly struck by lightning or that she itched to tangle her fingers in his hair. The last thing she could do was follow her heart when it was beating like a wild animal attempting to escape its cage.

"Mom and Dad love you. They'd never disown me over-"

"They love you more though and wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary if you were to latch yourself to a gentlewoman with no inheritance. Please-" Blue eyes couldn't hold back her emotions anymore. "-don't make this harder than it has to be."

She really wasn't ready to let him go either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obscure au as requested is from the visual novel: The Royal Trap, and I haven't even finished it but it's way too easy to cast the arc v to not do this, hope even without context, it worked~


	84. I'll Let You Chase Me (Prodigyshipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the chapter 'AU' from my Prodigyshipping collection "I Think We Should Run", not necessary for understanding this piece, but gives context to the AU

There are many risks inherent to a rebellion. Even as Crown Prince, Reiji knew he was not free from those dangers. Still he had accepted them all, refusing to falter even in the face of death.

"Shit!" Serena cursed as he readjusted his hold around her, centering his thoughts back around the present. No need to muse over abstract concepts such as rebellion and justice when he had an injured princess on his hands.

"Really know how to treat a gal, don't you?"

"My apologies for getting you in trouble, Your Highness."

She breathed through her front teeth as they climbed a slight incline. "Doubt you planned to take me out on a day y'all would be attacked. I just happen to have fantastic luck." Her words were dripping in sarcasm, but that was better than anger. They had been lucky enough Tsukikage got them out of their base in time, yet their trials weren't quite through.

"Let's hope that luck holds out. Do you have any suggestions on how to sneak back into your palace, because we'll reach it in within a block at this rate."

Serena muttered another curse under her breath. Just lovely.

"Give me a second to come up with an act. Whatever I do, make sure to play along."

The two of them stopped for a beat as she chewed on her lip like mad. Then in a flash, her face lit up and she pulled him out into the center of the road despite her injured leg.

They were perfectly exposed for the guards at the gate to see, but she didn't seem to even notice their existence. Instead she clung to Reiji all the tighter while she giggled like an idiot.

"Who goes there- oh Your Highness," A guard with an eye-patch over his left eye sighed, but he seemed hardly surprised by their appearance.

"We had fun~" She gave Reiji a sideways glance as her lips curled.

"My apologies for this mess," Quickly he adopted his Prince voice reserved for royal functions. "I can assure you that-"

"Yeah yeah, kids will be kids. I don't need the gory details. Just get her in."

With that he opened the gate for them. It was such an unexpected response, Reiji didn't even think to enter until Serena stomped on his foot.

"Thank you, sir," He nodded his head slightly, and they made their way into the gardens. Once they were a considerable distance away, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

"Last I checked, my father didn't like you leaving the palace often and we had to sneak out."

"I mean me sneaking out isn't exactly new. I've done this since I was eight. Sometimes something like this or another goes wrong, and it's just easier to be upfront about it. Besides some of the servants even encourage it. They say a little fun is good for a growing woman as long as I stay safe."

Visiting a rebel base in the process of it being attacked likely didn't count as safe, but Reiji assumed they wouldn't be telling them that.

"And they trust you?"

"Some pretend not to see certain things, some lecture me if I come back with bruises from a duel, some give me advice on what bars to stay away from and which are safer, and a handful don't even realize I ever leave. It's not exactly trust, but most are used to it. Better they know what I'm up to then be caught off-guard and learn from Leo I've been taken hostage or something."

She played it off like it was as normal as anything else, but Reiji still found himself fascinated by this relationship. A part of him was piqued if this was just a part of Etheinian culture he simply didn't get or a quirk among this household. Still before he could question her further, she spoke again,

"We should be getting close a servant's entrance. Take me there," she pointed to a door at the base of a tower ahead of them. When he entered, he found a counter of sorts that was perfect for him to set her down carefully.

"So what are your thoughts on a partnership?" Once his right arm was free, he readjusted his glasses. As much as a disaster tonight had been, he hoped she hadn't been swayed from the cause.

"You still have no idea how to charm a gal, Reiji," She let out slight hiss as she settled herself more comfortably. "But at the very least you have my interest now." Green eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly. "I love my planet, and it seems like this little project of yours respects it as well. Still as I said at the dance I will not risk Ethein for-" A look of terror passed over her face, and before he could turn to see what she saw, Serena cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss.

To say the least, Reiji was caught off guard. Regardless he quickly caught on with the act, even if he wasn't sure of the reasoning for it, and returned the gesture.

Suddenly from behind, he heard a not so subtle cough. When he drew back, a servant no older than his teens crossed his arms with a tired expression.

"Let me guess, the couple is spending some bonding time before the wedding?"

"Reiji's took me out for some fun, Sora~" In the short span of time, Serena had readopted her giggling drunk persona.

"Well congrats to the lovebirds I guess. You will be returning our princess to us will you, Your Highness?" He arched an eyebrow that suggested it wasn't a question at all.

"Of course."

"Then enjoy yourselves, but I'll be back in five minutes to make sure you haven't gotten into more trouble." Once he exited the room, Reiji let out a small sigh of relief.

"That was quick thinking on your part."

"It was nothing."

"You've been putting more trust in me than I would expect one usually would for a wayward son planning to overthrow your superior."

"I'm covering for you because I'm still going to let you chase me for now," He noticed she hadn't let go of him since the kiss. "If you can prove this crazy plan of yours has a chance of working, then you might just win me over yet."

Reiji resisted the urge to stroke his thumb across her cheek. Not only was the arranged marriage looking like less and less of an obligation, but his fiancee was sharp as a tack and sympathetic to his cause. He had been cautious of her ever since it was announced he was to marry this unknown princess, but now it was difficult imagining a better ally than her.

"Then I'll continue to do my best to catch you."


	85. Nobody Was Coming (Appleshipping)

The last few days had been agonizing for Yugo. Coming to in a strange hospital bed that a Commons could never afford after Yuri had defeated him, had been a strange and frightening process. If Edo hadn't come in when he did, he would have kicked all those Academia freaks' asses and escaped to go find Rin again.

His heart clenched at the thought of her. From what Edo had explained (which had been a lot that had simply gone in one ear and out the other) she had recovered from the weird mind-control bug and that merging business with Yuzu and the others (And it happened to him to? It was hard to believe, especially since he could remember nothing after the confrontation with Yuri. Still something inside him seemed to confirm it was true.) before he had. While she had visited him while he was unconscious, she had gone on ahead and instructed Edo to tell him.

Again Yugo had been eager to break out and hightail it to Synchro, but he had been too weak to even make it out his room. It hurt more than anything had before, but he forced himself to stay and recover until he could make it back to Synchro on his own.

When he came back, he hardly noticed the changes of the City. Instead his attention was focused solely one little house the rest of the world had abandoned.

"Rin!" He busted through the door once more with no hesitation. "Rin, I'm home!"

Blue eyes searched desperately for her, only to find her standing right smack in the middle if the room. She could be mistaken for a statue, she was so pale and still.

"Rin?" He couldn't stop the panic beginning to bubble up his throat. "Rin, are you ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she almost jumped out of her skin at that. Amber eyes widened in surprise as she finally seemed to realize his presence.

"Yugo…" Her voice sounded creaky from disuse as she took in his appearance. Instead of reacting any further, she only continued to stare more and more at him.

"Rin, are you ok?"

A beat passed, and she began to shake her head no.

"Come on, why don't you get some rest," He placed an arm around her shoulder and guided her to his bed. However, as they lowered themselves onto the mattress together, instead of simply leaning against him, she ended up moving closer to rest her head in his lap. Yugo's mind turned practically blank at the unusual closeness (WAS RIN REALLY CUDDLING WITH HIM LIKE THIS?) , but he tried to control his reaction and not freak out. There were more pressing matters when she was so distressed like this.

For a while, they just stayed like that together. It wasn't perfect, but it felt like some normalcy came back. Like their travels across dimensions had been a result of their over-active imagination or stories passed down from some older kids.

"I'm sorry," Rin's voice broke the trance. "I'm sorry for being a hassle."

"No, there's no need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong at all," He felt useless just sitting like a lump on a log, and somehow he found his hands tangled in her hair as he drew his fingers across her scalp. "Why did you go home without me? You know I'd take care of you of whatever it is that's bothering you. I'll always protect you, Rin."

"I… I thought you hated me," He could hear a few tears chocked back in her throat. "After I was so mean to you when you finally came to rescue me… I was so scared and then you were gone."

If it wasn't for the fact he was still stroking her hair, Yugo would have punched something. Preferably the person who had made her act so strange in the first time.

"Rin, that wasn't your fault-"

"And then all these strangers were around me and I was trapped with three other girls with my faces, and there were people trying to save them, but nobody cared about me. Nobody was coming to save me, no matter how hard I prayed."

At that moment, Yugo realized he should probably punch himself. Damn it, he had gotten hung up on that asshole Yuri instead of the one person that mattered the most to him in this world. What kind of protector was he if he couldn't save her when he needed him the most?

"I'm sorry," He could feel tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

The only thing the two of them could do was take solace in that at least they were at least here together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh why do I do this for myself, still ever since like 126 and up ppl noticed nobody was calling Rin's name or anything and that she and Yugo really only have each other (not to mention the last time they interacted was a intense duel) and now they're both basically dead


	86. Together (Guiltshipping)

Heartland is both just like it used to be, and something entirely different. Sayaka doesn't know how to explain it. The restoration has gone so smoothly in comparison to how dire things used to be, but it still feels like part of the city's former spirit can never be recovered

The same goes for Ruri. When they reunite she seems the same as usual. Of course she cries her tears at first, and Sayaka probably weep harder than her at the reunion, but afterwords her smiles seem more strained. There's something about them that are too wide, too much teeth to them. She jokes and laughs while remaining the picture of grace, but her voice doesn't sound quite right. Still she is back, and now Sayaka's days are bright like they used to be. She decides she doesn't deserve to question Ruri when it was her fault she got captured in the first place.

She buries the issue as far as she can, content to bask in the simple pleasure of Ruri's presence, but as much as she tries to ignore it, the problem comes knocking on her window at night.

Sayaka wakes with a start until she sees that it's Ruri's making the noise. It's not a completely odd for her to visit her in the night at this hour, but it's always because of something important. Sayaka wastes no time letting her in her bedroom.

"What happened to your hair?" It falls in jagged waves to her shoulders, like it had been bite and chewed on by some horrible beast.

"He cut it," Her words are tainted with a venom Sayaka is unfamiliar with. "I thought it would get rid of the memories, that I wouldn't have to carry them anymore, but it didn't help at all," Tears begin to well in Ruri's eyes and suddenly Sayaka finds Ruri embracing her with a vice-like grip.

The gesture is not uncomfortable, (on the contrary she's dreamed of intimate moments like this, despite the unrealistic chance of them ever happening) but guilt sits at the bottom of her throat. Even amidst the invasion, Ruri had managed to stay strong and positive for the rest of them. It was only due to Sakaya's own cowardice she had to suffer so much.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you." She whispers, half afraid of her own voice. "I saw that guy take you, but all I could do was stand there frozen in fear."

"You're the last person, who should apologize," Ruri leans slightly back to look Sayaka in the eye. "You weren't the one who sold me out. All you've ever done is support me, Sayaka. I don't know why you're so hard on yourself."

It's disorienting hearing Ruri, bright, angelic Ruri who lights up her life and makes Sayaka feel less broken from the war, say she depends on her. All this time Ruri has been the strong one out of the two. It just doesn't make sense, but neither does Ruri hugging her like this.

"Who is the person who did this to your hair? How can I help?" She tries to ground herself in reality, not the flights of fancy that threaten to take over her mind.

"Dennis," The name comes out in half a growl, half a sob. "I don't want to talk about it now though. Just let me stay here. If that's not too much trouble."

Nothing makes sense, but Sayaka knows she could never deny Ruri. So she rest her in head in the crook of her neck, and holds her tight until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day or two late but I want to contribute still to the yugioh femslash week, this actually references a fic of mine that got corrupted and never published, but I hope it makes most sense even as a stand alone


	87. Concilliabule (Prodigyshipping)

Serena's never been a night owl, but for once in her life it was impossible getting to sleep.

She had gone ahead and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, but her heartbeat was so loud, she wondered if all of Academia could here it. He had said he might not be able to come, so she probably shouldn't get her hopes up too high. Besides it was late and her eyelids were already starting to droop. Even so, sleep evaded her at every corner. All she could do was wait and wait and wait.

Just when she was about to finally drift off, she heard a faint tapping at her door. In a flash, Serena was wide awake and ran to throw open her door.

"You came," Green eyes sparkled in excitement when she caught sight of Reiji. "Took you long enough."

"Are you going to complain or let me in?"

She was tempted to tease him by closing the door, but she was too eager to even feign disinterest. Quickly Serena waved him in and shut the door before they could get caught.

"I thought you were more punctual than this, I nearly fell asleep waiting for you." Despite her complaining, she couldn't help but grin.

"An Obelisk Force saw me wandering around, and I had to hide the food before he saw me and lie that I needed a glass of water." Reiji gestured to the basket tucked under his right arm. "Thankfully he didn't notice, but then he escorted me all the way back to my room."

"Why didn't you just tell him to go away? You're the Professor's son, after all."

"If anything then they have more reason to be protective of me," He rolled his eyes, as he pulled a blanket off her bed. "Now come on and help me set things up. Hopefully though since it took us so long, the stars will shine brighter."

"You don't have to nag me," She opened the window next to her bed and helped spread out the blanket on the section of roof below. There was only a small section that was level enough for them to sit on, but if they scooted close, then they could fit with just enough room to lay down the basket as well. Serena had never been on a picnic before, but Reiji said this came pretty close to one.

As the two of them settled, he pulled out a box of pocky and handed it to her, "Here you go. I remembered your request, though I don't know why it was so important."

"Pfft, you can't talk when you don't have to eat Academia crap every day," She all but tore into the box. "I used to be able to handle them, but now you've corrupted me with your Standard snacks."

"You should quit the traitor talk before others start to get ideas," Reiji teased as he opened a bag of chips for himself.

"Don't worry, from my vantage point I can always remove any witnesses from here."

"You have to be careful the witness doesn't end up pushing you off instead."

Serena let out of gasp of indignation. "Is that why you invited me up here? To execute me for badgering you for snacks!?"

"Oh no, my evil plan been revealed," He laughed softly. "But to tell the truth, it's much easier to see the stars from here than in Standard. All the city lights get in the way there."

Serena looked up at the sky. The stars really did seem brighter than usual, maybe there really was some use to Reiji being late. She couldn't understand how others could be scared of the night when it was lit up like this.

"I'm glad I could show you something beautiful then," Her earlier joking tone had melted into something much softer. "Though I bet those city lights are just as pretty as our stars." She turned to face him, expecting to go back to joking about murdering each other over snacks as one does, but Reiji was staring at her with an odd look now. He looked as he usually did when deep in thought, but there was something else to it too.

"I should return the favor and show you something beautiful then," He readjusted his glasses. "How about one day I take you to Standard and show you the city lights at night?"

Just the idea of getting to leave Academia and explore the rest of the dimensions set off fireworks in her head. Go to Standard? Where there were parks and playgrounds and buildings so tall they scraped the sky?

"Do you really mean it?" She was so riled, she gripped his shoulders in excitement. "If you do, then you have to promise, you can't take back a promise, you know."

"I know," Reiji averted his gaze, preoccupied with a piece of fuzz on his sweater. "I promise it then. If I break it, then you can push me off the roof."

"Sounds fair," Her smile outshone all the stars combined. "You're amazing for doing this, thank you Reiji."

"Don't thank me yet," The tips of his ears were tinged red now. "It will be hard to do, and I doubt Father would like our plan."

By now though, Serena could hardly trifle herself with logic and details like that. She was going to really do it. She was finally going to see the dimensions.

And there was really no one else she rather do it with than him.


	88. Selfish/Selfless (Sideshowshipping)

For not the first time, Dennis reminds of him of a cat.

Gongenzaka has neither a favorable or unfavorable connection with them, but whenever he goes over to the Sakaki's residence, he notices just how they sneak up on you without even realizing it, walking around like they own the place without a care in the world. They can be finicky with when and how they give and receive affection, and for the life of him, Gongenzaka can never feel sure if he is interacting with them in the right way.

Considering that Dennis has been staying at the Sakaki's like any other stray, the description only grows more and more appropriate. The metaphor's biggest shortcoming is that thankfully he doesn't leave his hair everywhere.

Somehow, he feels like he both knows much and not that much about Dennis. He knows Dennis has a flair for the dramatic and used to be a student of Yusho's, but he doesn't know why he always tries to force a smile on his face. He knows Dennis was revealed to be a spy while he was underground, but he doesn't know why then he would give them the location of the other bracelet girls. He knows Dennis cares more about saving his own skin than anything else, but he doesn't know why then he'd card himself.

All of these thoughts come to a confusing collision when Dennis starts walking around the family dojo like he owns the place. He's perfectly polite, always smiling, always friendly with the other students, but Gongnezka hardly knows what he actually does while here. He'll be training others in the Steadfast Dueling style or lecturing those who lack the faith and discipline it takes to fully commit to the style, when out of the corner of his eye he'll spot a familiar mess of red curls. He'll find Dennis chatting with other students after they rest from a long workout. It's just maddening how he slowly creeps his way into their daily life without speaking a word to Gongenzaka.

Dennis is never intrusive or disruptive, but it gets under him skin like nothing else. It's always been a policy to open the dojo to whoever needs it, as long as they come with pure intentions and cause no harm, but Gongenzaka can't help but feel uneasy with him around. Dennis is nothing like Steadfast Dueling. He's a mystery wrapped in secrets that's about as straightforward as a winding mountain trail. For the life of him, he can't understand Dennis, no matter how hard he tries.

He attempts to keep this to himself though. There's a need to be professional and a an example to the others. Still when he tries to get some private practice and finds that familiar red head peeking through, he can't help but snap.

"Why are you here?" His words are as sharp as steel.

"I was just curious, if you want privacy then I'll go-"

"No," Gongenzaka finds himself closing the distance between them. "Why are you here in Standard and lurking around my dojo?"

"Like I said, curiosity," He twirls a curl around his finger, a flippant action, but the atmosphere suggests otherwise. "I'm not causing any harm am I?"

Gongenzaka grunts in response. "Steadfast Dueling doesn't suit you."

"Never thought it did. I'm more interested in figuring out why it suits you."

"Why it suits me?" He can't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're practically a perfect candidate. Always going out of your way to defend everyone. You're always in hero mode, can't pretend for a second you aren't," He gives him a sly look as memories of their sideshow duel come back, "The entire dojo looks up to you. Everyone wants to be like you. The only flaw I can see in you being the poster boy for Steadfast Dueling is that for all your protecting, you can't protect yourself."

"Stop with the mind games," Gongenzaka growls, "If you don't have anything productive to say then get out."

"I'm being serious," Dennis' voice grows surprisingly firm. Green eyes bear into him with an unexpected determination. "Even now when you could be getting some alone time, you still decide that I'm worth it. I hear you're the first one up and the last one to sleep. Yuya told me a story where you ruined your entire deck just to save him. You're always saving others, but you're never saving yourself."

Gongenzaka finds himself speechless. There's something about someone else showing you your reflection. No matter how comfortable you are with your identity, it seems more flaws and beauty marks spring up from nowhere. And while he can pinpoint pearls of truth in his statement, he isn't sure what just to do with the information.

"Why are you here?"

"I already answered your question, to figuring out why-"

"Why does that matter to you though? For someone who never cares to protect others, it hardly makes sense."

"For someone so straightforward, I have trouble understanding you." Dennis runs a hand through his curls sheepishly, and something between a scoff and laughter catches in Gongenzaka's throat.

"You're hardly the only one."

Strange enough he finds himself becoming more and more at peace with that.


	89. Let It Burn (Fruitshipping)

When he sees her again, his heart nearly jumps out of his throat. Fourteen years. All that time he’s been frightened of what they were now and what they had done. While their duties had kept them separate he can’t help but admit he had been glad to avoid confronting that fear. Despite all that, the mere sight of her manages to make him a teen again.

Her resemblance to Ray is undeniable, but she wears her godhood more comfortably. All of nature itself seems to be intertwined in her clothes and hair. Still those blue eyes are the same ones he has known since birth. She’s as much Yuzu as he is Yuya.

It only occurs to him then he might be staring. As much as her presence both excites and eases him, now is not the time to get lost in each other. Not when the world is-

“Yuya?”

He’s brought out of his thoughts and finds she’s closed the distance between them to stand in front of him.

“Yuzu,” He is careful with her name, as if it could be lost if he isn’t vigilant.

“It really is you,” She cups his cheek in her palm, and his mind goes blank. Promises of staying focused and professional are lost in a flash, because _she’s here_ and _so, so warm_.

“Your hair’s gotten long,” She runs her other hand through his hair, and he has to resist the urge to just _melt_ into her touch. “I like it.” He thought he would have more self-control by now, but even as adults who would be well into their 30’s she can pull his heartstrings with three little words.

His body begins moving on its own as his arms wrap around her frame, pulling her closer. Her floral scent is even more intoxicating when they’re mere inches from each other, and he must have gone mad, because his tongue is so heavy he’s gone mute and all he can do is trace unintelligible messages in her back.

_s...t...a...y.......d...o...n...t...g...o...i...i...i..._

She answers in the same language, playing with the strands of his hair and kissing them before unraveling his braid further and further. And oh he never wants this moment to end. Not in a million years.

This realm forms to their wills, so it’s no surprise they eventually find a way to lie comfortably together.

At some point she shifts so that her back is to him, joking that he makes a great pillow. Still he is determined to catch whatever glimpse he can of her face. He presses open mouth kisses to her neck that make her squirm and giggle and twist her head to tell him to stop. She is equally as vicious though, playing with his hands before pressing her lips to his palms and up the rest of his arms.

They’re left breathless from their laughter. High off each other and the pure joy of reuniting once more. It’s almost enough for them to forget everything but the other.

The key word is almost.

Slowly, bit by bit, the euphoria fades as they are reminded of their roles. This is not a pleasure visit. The only reason they meet is because of the danger threatening both their worlds.

“So you told him the truth,” Once more she breaks the silence first.

“He deserves to know it. We were their age when we learned.”

“And look how that turned out,” She rolls over to face him, blue eyes burning with a mixture of emotions. “Are we going to keep this cycle going on forever? Just switching out who gets to play god each time?”

He presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes, “You have a better plan?”

“I don’t know. Maybe do nothing for once? We keep trying to save the world, but it can never work. Maybe we’ve just been delayed the inevitable. I’m so tired, it would be nice to forget the rest of the universe and let it burn.”

Red eyes flutter open lazily. That is not something Yuzu would have said, but he can’t fault her for it. He can feel bits and pieces of Yuya slip away from him every now and then as well.

“You know we won’t do that.”

“Doesn’t mean sometimes I don’t want to.” Her words flirt across his cheeks, a chill breeze in the dead of winter.

“Well why don’t we compromise and let it burn temporarily?” It’s selfish of them, but what use is it being gods if you can never be? For one night he wants to indulge himself. For one night he want to focus on the nothing but her steady breathing and the sensation of her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of an AU of an AU me and frustrated-asexual-cat-lover on tumble have gotten buried in, the long and the short of it is that Yuya and Yuzu were forced to become gods to protect these parallel dimensions that have formed in post-canon


	90. Your Name (Fruitshipping)

There's a certain routine to the body-switches that make such a strange event comforting.

When Yuya wakes not to the sound of Mom cooking, but of Yuzu's dad coming in from a morning run, instead of feeling panic and confusion, he can't help but think– I'm home.

He becomes a part of her life even when she isn't around, and somehow he begins to miss someone he has never met.


	91. Across Dimensions (Fruitshipping)

It's been a long time since the world hasn't been hell; after losing Mom and Dad, Yuya thought Academia couldn't take anything else from him.

But every time he sees Yuzu fight angry tears as she helps recover the injured, every time she hisses in pain from the wounds shrapnel caused, every time she comes to him at midnight shaking from a nightmare, he remembers what's still at stake.

There's hardly anything left of Heartland, but he would destroy every last brick of it to end her suffering once and for all.


	92. Devils Don't Fly (Janushipping)

If he really thought about it, Dennis wasn't surprised that even Hell got tired of him; however, it was surprising to find Ruri stuck on Earth as well.

She obviously hadn't fallen or been cast out– her posture was still that of a warrior of Heaven– and when he asked she simply stated, "It didn't feel like home anymore."

What they were both leaving unsaid hung so heavy in the air that Dennis almost missed it when Ruri entwined her hand with his; it wasn't forgiveness, but a mutual understanding that only the two of them could share.


	93. Protector (Appleshipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is partly to make up for my last appleshipping thing and because I can't help but imagine them grown-up and in situations like this

If there was one good thing about the nightmares, at least by now Yugo had learned to wake up without screaming.

His entire body was soaked with sweat as he awoke, remnants of the dream that clung to his skin. In the hazy aftermath where one can't be sure what's reality and what's not, all he could do was lay there in silence as he pawed for Rin.

_She's not here. She's not here. You could have saved her but you chose to focus on petty revenge and now she's gone._

Before those worries could consume him whole, he heard a rush of water surge through the pipes. Immediately his entire body relaxed as he realized she was just in the bathroom, and he rolled over to try and feign sleep before she came back.

However as she climbed in to join him, Yugo noticed that she going much slower than usual. Before he could figure out what could be wrong, she leaned over to look him directly in the eye.

"Why are you doing up at this hour?" Golden eyes stared into blue. Even if she hadn't caught him wide awake, he wouldn't have been able to resist meeting her gaze.

"Just stupid stuff," He finally looked away. "Nothing much."

"Nuh-huh, when the actual ray of sunlight isn't beaming as usual, something has to be wrong. Don't lie to me." She rolled him back over so he was facing her. "Just tell the truth."

He studied her closely for a few seconds, every contour of her face and the shadows that shaded it. More and more, Yugo found himself overcome with just how much he loved her, a burning intensity that seemed to grow every day. He peppered kisses across her face—one on her forehead, one on her nose—each for less than half a second, but the more he kissed her, the longer his lips lingered until he couldn't take it anymore and finally pressed his mouth his against hers. Words were hardly his strong suit, so he tried to communicate everything he wanted to say and more with his kiss.

When they finally broke apart, he leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder as a shudder passed through his body.

"I can't lose you again," He whispered against her skin. "Not again."

Her hands danced up his back, fast and quick and searching for a way to occupy themselves—a habit of hers when deep in thought.

"You're always good at comforting me, yet I can never do the same. I feel pretty useless."

"Rin—" He pulled back form their embrace to tell her no, she was driven and clever as a whip and wonderful and everything he could ever need, but before he could say anything else, she gripped his hands in hers and slowly guided them to her growing belly.

"Will the baby be able to help?"

He hadn't really forgotten about it, but the realization that she was having _his_ child that they had created together hit him just as much as when she had first figured it out. Almost reverently he traced her taunt stomach. The doctor had said she still had her third trimester to get to, but he couldn't help but picture children with Rin's eyes and his smile.

"I'll protect you and this child with my life." Blues eyes grew somber. "No matter what, I'll—"

"You can't protect us from everything," She interrupted, words coming out clumsy and rushed. "It's just the reality of things. Something or another will end up hurting me eventually. Even you might hurt me—"

"Not on purpose—"

"Never on purpose." Something between a laugh and a sob bubbled out her throat. "I've come to accept that though. The only thing I can't accept is if you do something dumb and end up leaving us alone." She pulled Yugo forward to kiss him soft and tenderly. "I can't afford to lose you either."

While the nightmare no longer haunted him, he still felt a certain restlessness gnawing at his core. It hadn't been brought on by the kiss, but something else about the conversation. He must have been pretty transparent about it because Rin started speaking again.

"I'm really bad at this comforting thing, making it all about me. Just give me a second, I might have an idea." She positioned them so he was hugging her from behind, hands still rested on her stomach. "I think you're having one of my problems—thinking too much about everything—and sometimes when I can't sleep I've started focusing on the baby instead. So just don't think for now." She snuggled deeper into his chest.

It was almost ironic considering usually she'd scolded him over not thinking, but it was an easy command to follow. Yugo closed his eyes and wondered if he could really sense their baby growing inside of her.

There was a slight movement below his palm, and he couldn't help but grin as sleep came back slowly but surely.


	94. Value Me (Hostageshipping)

"I don't hate you, you know."

He looked up from his paperwork to see Kurosaki inspecting his fingernails, not even sparing him a glance as he continued on. "I just wanted to get that out so that we had a mutual understanding."

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "It would be strange to voluntary associate with me." He had asked to stay with him for the afternoon. Apparently Ruri had some romantic evening planned for Yuto and had wanted him out of the house. Add in the constant rain that had shut down all of their outside duel arenas, and Kurosaki had claimed he had nowhere else he could go.

"It would be an easy assumption to make with that whole hostage thing," He crossed his arms. "Can't say I'm not still a bit sore about you taking out the carding feature of duel disk without telling me."

Reiji had to stifle a grin. He didn't want to seem as if he was mocking him, but it was an amusing statement to say the least.

"If we're baring our true thoughts, then I suppose I should mention I was not a fan of you carding my employees. But then I suppose I don't hate you either."

"Glad we got that out of the way," Kurosaki turned to watch the rain fall, signaling the conversation was over, which suited Reiji fine enough. Still he couldn't help but savor the humor that on one of the supposedly most romantic days of the year, the most he got out of it was an assertion he wasn't despised.

The itch began to scratch at his skin, but it wasn't so unpleasant this time around.

He was more than satisfied with spending a rainy Valentine's day like this.


	95. Dancing Under Stars (Prodigyshipping)

Reiji wasn't really sure how they even got dragged into the festival in the first place. The two of them had planned to stop to rest before waking up early the next morning to continue on their quest; however, at this rate neither of them were getting any sleep tonight.

The legends associated with her had always mentioned dancing, but it was only then he finally had the chance to see Serena dance in person. She was a flurry of limbs, spinning faster and faster with every step. Each movement though was done with such sharp precision, an inhuman grace only a supernatural being such as her could wield. He couldn't take his eyes off her if he tried.

He wasn't the only one whose gaze she had captured. Other locals tried to join her, vying for attention with a flirty wink or a quick touch, but she turned them down all the same–green eyes shining with that fierce glow that had endeared him so. Reiji got so caught up in the simple enjoyment of watching her dance, it took him a while to process what she said when she approached him.

"Dance with me."

He blinked twice, unable to comprehend her words at first.

"I can't dance," He tried to move back into the crowd, but she grabbed his wrist.

"I have enough talent for the both of us. Come on, please?" Her grip was firm, but loose enough he could pull away. For a force of nature as herself, it was odd she wasn't being as insistent as usual. If it wasn't for the bonfire's light, he might have mistaken the tips of her ears to be red.

He couldn't explain the logic behind taking her hand, but once she had it, Serena refused to let go of him. They seemed to fly at breakneck speeds, kicking their feet to the beat of the drum. One part of him was overwhelmed by all the sensations, but the other was too caught up in all the excitement to care.

When the music finally stopped, they could stare at each other in silence as they tried to catch their breath. With the festivities winding down, the only light source he had to see her was the stars. Still her smile–an actual real one as opposed to her usual sarcastic smirk–glowed just as bright.

"I don't think I've felt that alive in centuries. Thank you."

He wasn't sure how he found the words, but eventually he replied, "You're welcome."

In reality he should be thanking her as well.


	96. Strikhedona (Serena)

While Academia had promoted science and logic above all else, it was hard to stamp out superstition completely. Even without relying on previous folklore, it naturally sprung up on its own. Students owned lucky dueling garments and called on Fate to guide their battles.

Serena had never believed in Fate, at least not in an absent matter such as that. Fate was something you carved out yourself, even if it took dragging it by the heels as it kicked and screamed.

Still at this point it seemed Fate was getting revenge because now it felt as if the positions were reversed.

Serena stood outside her old room. Inside was a boy that the universe said she was supposed to treasure above all else. She didn't know why this should have mattered to her, but Leo had told her about this Yuri's location with a look in his eyes that screamed, "I'm sorry for having wronged you so."

She couldn't understand why this was supposed to be the biggest tragedy. He didn't apologize for the years of keeping her locked up Academia, lying to her about his true plans, or even freaking writing her out of existence. No this was place to compromise. What was she even supposed to say to him?

_"Hi my name is Serena, it seems according to our counterparts we were supposed to be best friends and utterly obsessed with each other, but we're such fucked up people we even messed up that! What should we do now, bump uglies and hug and cry even though the idea of willingly being vulnerable with anyone makes me want to puke!"_

She knew she was overreacting, but she wasn't sure how else to cope with this. Ugh, maybe the universe really did find it necessary to outline who she should form connections with. After all it's not like anyone had missed her while she was gone.

Before she could muse much longer though, someone collided head first with her, knocking her down.

"Sorry, sorry, in a rush," As the figure got back up, Serena thought she had seen them before. It was a nagging sensation that bugged her so much she couldn't help but grab onto their cape and keep them from running off.

"Do I know you?"

"What, oh no you don't know me. We've certainly have never worked together before or—"

"Captain Solo," She interrupted, green eyes flashing with recognition.

"Please I was just following orders!" Serena couldn't help but think it was entertaining to see a grown man cower before her like that. "I don't want to harm anyone else or do any more kidnapping. I just want to get my ship and sail out of here."

"Wait you're leaving?" It was a simple action but something about it shook her to the core. "To where?"

"I don't know. Just not here. There's a few destinations that I'm interested in overseas: Degisim, Ealos—" He continued rambling on, but Serena wasn't listening anymore. For as many dimensions as she has traveled to, she had never really gotten to see the world like she had dreamed of as a child.

Inside her old room, was a boy from a past that didn't exist for her. Wherever her future was, it couldn't be found in these four walls.

"Look, I'll let you go on one condition—" For the first time since Synchro, she felt a natural smile returning. "I get to come along as well."


	97. Irresistible (Fluoriteshipping)

Every action of Yuri's had always been done with a calculated purpose. Following Leo had nothing to do with loyalty and all to do with what would bring him the most pleasure in life. It didn't matter if that logic made no sense to anyone as long as he was enjoying himself.

Only carrying around a girl that seemed determined to claw his face off was hardly fun at all.

Last time the Synchro girl had been incapacitated beforehand–nothing but an additional weight to lug around– but now when she wasn't too busy screaming her head off, she was punching and biting and struggling against him in any way possible. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and slammed the girl against the closest wall.

"The next time you touch me without permission or make that horrible screeching sound, I'll card you." He wondered to himself why he didn't do that in the first place. After all it's much easier transporting a piece of paper as opposed to a screaming banshee.

"I'm not some crate of fruit to be carted around as you please. If you've taken me only to kill me yourself, then just go ahead and get it over with!" Golden eyes glared, unaffected by threat.

Her answer was not only annoying because of her sharp tongue, but because it exposed how little sense his actions made. After dealing with that pesky Yugo, Yuri had raced to find 'Yuya' or whoever the Standard one was. He had though no one else could matter–drunk on the rush of power that had followed and craving more. However the second his eye caught sight of the Synchro girl, his heart had wrenched and stuttered so violently, he had feared it would burst from out his chest. Next thing he knew, she was in his arms, and he was racing off with only a desire to distance himself from Leo as fast as possible.

Back then, he had acted without a clear motivation, and if he had been clueless before, he was even more clueless now.

_You want her separated from the others to slow Ray's revival. Once she is secured you can go back to becoming one._

**I've crossed four dimensions to save her, there is no way I'll let anyone harm her.**

Neither explanation worked, so Yuri chose to push those voices to the furthest reaches on his mind and focus on the present.

"You're not dying, until I say you can." His grip on her wrists grew tighter. "As of now, you are mine to decide to deal with as I want."

"What will you do when that Professor guy comes after you then?"

"I'll card him," Yuri spoke in a deadpan. It's a truth he's known for as long as he can remember. He wanted to eventually card the entire four dimensions, the only question was the order he'd go in. Still deep inside it felt that his reasons for doing so had changed ever so slightly.

"Then why did you even work for him in the first place?"

"If you ask another question, then I might just return you back to him." He couldn't even muster a convincing lie. The idea of Leo having her again, made his skin crawl in revulsion. He didn't even know this girl's name, yet suddenly her safety was his number one priority. It didn't make any sense–having to care about someone against your will.

Those eyes kept staring at him, studying his features with a cold intellect. "There's no reason for me to trust you more that Academia, even if you do look like him." Yuri felt like he was drowning, drowning in the molten amber of her eyes. Unknowing to himself he began to caress the skin under his fingertips softly. There was a gnawing desire in him that screamed to cherish and protect her and never let her out of his sight again.

He didn't realize he was closing the distance between them until he felt her breath ghost over his cheek. After standing so strong and untouchable, the Synchro girl was now frozen in fear–unable to do more than tremble in his hold.

He pulled away immediately, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"This isn't a decision for you to make. You're coming with me and that's final." He slung her back over his shoulder before she could react. Whatever this thing he was feeling was, he'd be able to rid himself of it soon enough. All he had to do was leave her in a secure place and he'd go back for searching for the Standard counterpart and becoming one.

_Leave her out of sight and out of mind. Then you'll be able to be complete again._

**I'm not abandoning her. Not again.**

He didn't know which possibility was more frightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Accidentally becomes invested in a nonexistent ship that makes no sense* Ok listen here, the idea is that Yuri defeated Yugo earlier than in canon and so he came across the Leo vs Reiji & Yuya duel with the intention of Hitotsu ni and stuff, but then seeing Rin triggered Yugo's feelings for her inside of him and so long story short Yuri is kinda being forced to care for someone against his will and doesn't really know how to act
> 
> Part of me wants to dig farther into this possible au (see how far more unstable Yuri could become, the reaction of your best-friend/crush being killed by a lookalike that is starting to become obsessed with you) but idk if I have time, even if I do continue it's unlikely it will be organized in any coherent fashion but this plot bunny is really fun


	98. Singing in the Rain (Entertainmentshipping)

“So who seems to be the star pupil of the XYZ Branch?”

“So far they’re all talented in different ways.” Green eyes lit up in excitement. “Sakura has great showmanship, but then Minako is already getting close to beating me.”

It’s amazing how used to things you can get. When Dennis had first settled in XYZ he had wondered if he would ever truly belong. Even though he had embraced XYZ summoning, it was hard to erase the fact Fusion was his homeland.

“Wonder how either would fare against Tatsuya,” Yuya wore a smug grin that somehow seemed to hold no true malice. “He seems to be the most dedicated to the traditional entertainment dueling style in the Pendulum Dimension. Maybe we should hold a few scrimmage duels between schools.”

Now it felt completely natural to be here, chatting with Yuya in the cafe across from the official Heartland Branch of You Show School. It was so strange to look back on. There had never be a clear turning point for his feelings–it’s not like you can remember the day you grow out of an old pair of shoes. Even so, Dennis understood he had passed a point of no return without really understanding he had.

“Are you sure you want to embarrass your students like that? After all the Pendulum Dimension doesn’t hold a monopoly on its summoning method anymore. Combined with XYZ summoning and they’re a force to be reckoned with.” He responded in a singsong voice.

“I don’t think you can out-pendulum the Pendulum dimension, but you can always try.”

At least this time, it was a positive change for once.

The conversation continued on like that, a bunch of useless bragging and banter. Still it was impossible to wipe the smile off his face, even if Dennis had wanted it gone. They got so wrapped up in the fun, they kept chatting right past Yuya’s expected departure time. Add to that the cloudy weather and Dennis decided to best to walk him to the Inter-Dimension portal. Besides, both were reluctant to part too quickly after such a great time together.

The only hitch in the plan came as a light rain began to fall on them. On instinct Dennis began to offer his jacket to Yuya, but he just laughed and waved him away.

“Come on, it’s just a sprinkle. Nothing I can’t handle.” He began whistling a tune to himself; however once he noticed Dennis kept looking at him he began to flush. “Sorry if I’m being obnoxious. Just been a good day. You gotta enjoy those you know?”

“I know,” It had been a good one for him as well. “What was that song from?”

“Oh just some old American film I saw recently. I was just reminded of it.” Yuya began whistling again as he tapped his foot to and fro. It wasn’t before long that whistling turned to humming and that humming to singing as he started to crow in English.

_“Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo–”_ He held his arms as if dancing with an imaginary partner, spinning around and around. _“Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo–”_ Then all of sudden, Dennis found him dancing right along as Yuya pulled him into his hold. There was no time to even question the act before Yuya started the first verse.

_“I’m singing in the rain…Just singing in the rain–”_ There was a vague sense of familiarity to it. Dennis couldn’t remember when he had heard the melody, but the lyrics came naturally from his lips as well.

_“What a glorious feelin’–”_

It was amazing how natural this felt as well.

_I’m happy again_


	99. I Found You Freezing (Kaito & Dennis)

The war never really ended for Kaito. While he's as thankful for an end to the fighting as anyone else, there are still nights where he wakes up with the familiar tension in his body and no way to relieve it. There's a desire to do something, anything before he finds his life in shambles once more.

At first he tried to ignore the feeling and fall back asleep, but that proved to be impossible most of the time. Afterwords he tried setting up a punching bag to work out his aggression on, but that only riled up his adrenaline and made sleep ever harder to return too.

So lately he has settled for long walks at night. It's the right amount of stimulation needed to relax his body instead of excite it. The only hitch in the plan has been the colder weather, but even that isn't too bad as long as he remembers to wear a coat before heading out.

In a way it almost helps. As he wanders parks covered in snow, Kaito finds a certain atmosphere hard to locate outside of dreams. Almost anything can be accepted without a second thought, and so it makes a good time to think and reminisce on the Dimensional War. The unbelievable becomes a bit easier to believe and accept.

It's because of that reason he almost doesn't react to the redheaded teen staring off into space on a nearby park bench.

"Hey," Kaito finally decides to say as he approaches him.

"Hey…" Green eyes blink slowly, as if just noticing he was standing in front of him.

Kaito considers asking what he was doing out here at a time like this, but then he'd probably have to give a reason as well. So instead he simply joins the redhead on the bench and focuses on breathing for a moment or two.

The snow is falling harder and harder and now. Flakes decorate both of their hair in ways that are too ridiculous to point out. Instead he just wipes his hair and hopes the redhead catches the message as well, but he barely seems to notice Kaito at all. He just keeps staring and staring at something Kaito can't even see himself.

It's only after a few moments of this does Kaito realize just how much the redhead is shivering. The closest form of protection he has from the elements is that vest of his, and without thinking, Kaito ends up throwing his jacket on him.

"What?"

"You seemed cold." Kaito looks away so he doesn't have to meet him in the eye. "Wouldn't want to freeze to–" He stops right when he realizes what he's saying and who he's saying it to. For a painful minute, the silence overwhelms them as he tries to figure out what exactly he's trying to do.

Kaito doesn't even really know this guy. The closest interaction they've had is one duel he was only invested in to protect Yusho.

And yet he saw him card himself. He's heard that he was also a student of Yusho's once, and he knows that nowadays he teaches entertainment dueling in Yusho's place.

"Do you… need a place to stay… for the night?" The words fall awkward off his tongue; he's not exactly used to this. "I don't have much, but it's something."

Green eyes blink slowly again and it's only then Kaito remembers his name (Dennis Macfield, a foreign one that doesn't come to him very easily). He licks his lips, and slowly says,

"Not for the night… but I wouldn't mind to warm up for a few minutes there."

The two of them walk back to Kaito's place in silence. Neither one really knows each other all that better now. They're still two strangers who happened to cross paths in the past and then meet up again.

Still Kaito can't bare to be a bystander to another disaster he could have stopped. And so if he can just simply do his best to make a cold night more welcoming for the both of them, then hopefully that might be enough.


	100. King and Lionheart (Prodigyshipping)

If she didn’t know any better, Serena would have thought the world was ending.

Fire consumes what’s left of the castle as the rest of the capital howls in terror. She can’t tell if it’s from pain or fear, but either way Serena knows the sound will haunt her for the rest of her life.

She forces herself to tear her eyes away from the sight, to not let the guilt and regret force itself out from her body, but it’s only then she notices she’s not the only one staring.

For someone composed of placid response and unreadable expression, Reiji is practically an open book. All his terror and horror is naked for anyone to see. It’s an understandable reaction, but it’s all the more strange knowing that he was one to set the fire in the first place.

She can’t help but muse maybe his world is really ending. After all he’s the Crown Prince. Was, she corrects herself. Despite his attempts to ignore his title, Serena knows that so much of what’s formed him was found in that castle, and now there’s no going back to that life for him.

_It’s not like you can go back either._

He wasn’t the only one to set the fire. While the Leone family was supposed to dedicate themselves to the Royal Family, this was definitely out of line. Even if their rebellion went through, it was unlikely her family would ever look her in the eye again.

“Serena?”

It’s only then she realizes she’s been staring, brow furrowed in frustration. Reiji studies her with a look of concern, but she waves it away and opens her mouth to come up with some excuse. Still she can’t force any words to come out. Instead she just sighs and takes his hand into hers.

He seems surprised by the action but doesn’t pull away. Words are useless at a time like this, so they return to watching their past go up in flames.


	101. Adversity Makes Strange Bedfellows (Zarcray)

f there's one thing Ray could count on, it was her travel time always being double the expected amount. By the time she found herself at the hotel all tournament registered duelists were supposed to be at, it was 2AM and Ray was certain she was running on nothing but coffee and sheer determination.

Somehow she managed to find her hotel room without collapsing. It helped that prior to the start of her trip, the officials had mailed all participants their room number and keys, otherwise Ray might have just settled for the sleeping in the lobby. With the swipe of her key-card, she stumbled into the room, throwing off her dress, bra and luggage to the side. Let her deal with that tomorrow, she didn't even want to turn on a light. Before any responsible thoughts could start nagging at her mind, she threw herself on the hotel bed.

Only to find herself landing on something fleshy, warm, and decidedly _not_ a bed.

There was a slight groan as Ray scrambled off and searched for something to cover herself with. Just as she had located her bra, a light turned on to reveal sleepy golden eyes staring at her.

"Hmm, weird dream…" He blinked slowly as he studied her form. "Usually there's lingerie…"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" It was only then it hit her who she was talking to, that Zarc guy she had reached a draw with last month. She knew barely anything about him, but if he broke into girl's room then she didn't want to know any more.

"Your room?" He sat up and stretched as he– _oh my god was he wearing anything?_ "I was here first."

"Look I'm tired I don't want to deal with some weirdo–"

"I'm not the naked girl who crawled on a sleeping person, though I guess I'm just that irresistible."

Ray's entire body flushed red. "Shut up, I have proof I was supposed to be here first, so if you would stop being a smart ass, then I could show it to you!" She fumbled through her dress for her phone, trying to not let him see any more than he had already gotten a peek of. "Here, read this email. I was assigned this room two days ago."

Golden eyes studied it fervently with an expression that might have been cute under different circumstances.

"Hmm, that does seem to be official. I didn't get anything like this, the dude at the counter just gave me this room without saying anything else."

"Then you need to call him and get moved to a different room."

She expected some argument or at least a bit of resistance, but strangely enough Zarc just picked up the hotel phone without a single protest. Something about the simplicity of everything rubbed Ray the wrong way. She tried to ignore it and just focus on finding the bathroom, but even as she made herself decent, the thought still lingered in her head.

Ugh, maybe she was being slightly unreasonable. If she was in his shoes, she would have acted exactly the same. She wasn't a fan of where her train of thought was heading, but still she knew she couldn't rest well if she was caught up in guilt.

When she exited the bathroom, she found Zarc continuing to fumble with the phone. The way he seemed to press any random button without a clue was almost endearing, but Ray couldn't focus long on that. She had to share her decision.

"You don't have to switch rooms."

"What?" Zarc turned to face her and quirked an eyebrow up in confusion.

"I said you don't have to switch rooms," Already Ray could feel the headache form, yet she pushed through. "It wasn't your fault for the mix up, and I rather not wake up anyone with our arguing."

"Oh yeah I rather not be forced to wake up others unless I'm having fun–" She tried and failed not to read too much into that statement, claiming it was a slip of the tongue (though she didn't miss the slight glimmer in his eyes). "I'll get on the floor then and–"

"No, ew gross. Why would you do that?" Ray scrunched her nose in disgust.

Zarc in turn suddenly became very interested in the blanket. "I mean you do realize this is a single? I'm not sure you wanna share a bed with the dude you were just trying to kick out."

"I've done it with other duelists before," Granted she usually had known them for a while and knew ahead of time it would be necessary, but she wanted this day to be over with as soon as possible. There were few nightmares that could be worse than this. "I just want to know that you're not…" Her sentence began to trail off as she waved her hand towards him.

"I'm not showing off anything you haven't already shown me." Ok this time there was no denying that was a jab considering the shit-eating grin he sprouted, but Ray pretended she didn't notice. Instead she approached the far side of the bed and tried to take up as little space as possible as she climbed in.

"This only has to be as awkward as we allow it to be." Never mind she could feel his body heat radiate through their touching backs. Never mind that her mind was starting to wander some very dangerous places and wanted to see just how much in reality he was covered.

"Of course, so let's just go on and embrace those morning cuddles."

In the short span of the beginning of his sentence to the end, sleep had already spirited her away. All she replied with was a common 'mmph' before drifting away.

With as pleasant as this felt, her subconscious wouldn't mind more of that at all.


	102. Sleepover (Prodigyshipping)

To be fair, Serena hadn't been to many sleepovers before. While this one had been going comparatively smoothly, she hadn't put it past herself to fuck up accidentally without realizing it. Thankfully, Yuzu and the others had made her feel so relaxed she had started to enjoy herself and this little game they were playing. That's why when it came time to participate herself, she had wanted to genuinely join and be a part of the group.

"If I'm being honest, I've always found Reiji Akaba kinda cute. I might have even had a crush of sorts in seventh grade," She forced herself to look the others in the eye despite how embarrassing it was to admit such things. Still instead of teasing remarks and sly grins, everyone stared at her with these weird looks.

"Did I do something wrong? The thing was to tell something y'all something I had never told anyone else, wasn't it? "

"Yeah you got that right…" Ruri wetted her lips. "…but aren't you and Reiji already dating?"

Green eyes blinked twice. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I mean last year during the big Pokemon Go hunt, the two of y'all went home together, didn't you?" Yuzu arched her eyebrow knowingly.

"Yeah, but it's not like we got frisky afterwords like Rin and Yugo did."

"Look we're not talking about my relationship drama," Rin's cheeks flushed red. "But yeah even before that, I was sure you two have been dating since around tenth grade."

"Don't know where you got that idea," Serena rolled her eyes. "Pretty much everyone has a crush on Reiji at some point or another. It's not that big of a deal I thought he was handsome when I was twelve."

"Ok, you called Yugo and me oblivious, but you two would walk home and hold hands."

"…yeah and?" Serena took a swig of her soda. "It's a habit from when we car-pooled with Reira. Mr. Akaba was always worrying about the little squirt getting hit by a car that didn't see them."

"I don't mean to pry–" Ruri interrupted with that soft voice she always got when nervous, "–but when Sayaka and I went to your tennis match last week, we thought we say you two kiss."

"Good luck kiss," Serena averted her gaze, not liking where this conversation was going. "Just a cheek thing, nothing big. Can we please move on to psychoanalyzing someone else?"

Just then, Serena's phone buzzed. She checked her notifications to see if it was anything urgent, but before she could put it back away Yuzu asked,

"Who's that?"

"…Reiji."

"And what did he say?"

Serena huffed in frustration. She was starting to regret even bringing this up in the first place. Still from the looks the other three were giving her, she doubted she was getting out of this easily.

"He asked what color my Prom dress is gonna be because he wants to match."

"You're going together and you still say you aren't dating!?" Rin gave an exasperated groan. "Gheez you rag on me, but I at least could figure out when someone was interested in me."

"Shut up," Serena hissed. "Like I said, can we just forget all about this or will you guys never let me live it down that I can be friendly with a dude without calling him my boyfriend?"

"You know, if we want to settle this, maybe we should just ask Reiji himself?" Ruri suggested.

"If that will get you guys to stop freaking out, then be my guest." Immediately, the three of them scooted close together to look over Serena's shoulder, buzzing away with ideas.

"Look you don't want to make this seem as if it's come out of nowhere–"

"If he's been under the impression the two of you have been dating then it would be best to be subtle and–"

"Don't crush his hopes. Put him down gently and–"

Before any of them could finish their sentence, Serena had already sent her text.

"Too late. I asked him if he wants to go out."

"Not even over a phone call?" Yuzu groaned. "That's kinda lame to–" She was interrupted by Serena's phone buzzing again.

"What did he say?" Ruri bit her nails as if she was the one who had asked him out.

"He said 'Ok.' nothing else."

"Phew, well I'm you lovebirds got that straightened out." Rin sighed as she picked up the tv remote. "I hope you two are happy together."

Serena decided to be concise and simply chucked her pillow in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the direction my original writing and Big Bang project have been going, it was fun to write something goofy. Considering how awkward those two can be, I can totally see them dating without even realizing it


	103. Patchwork Genesis (Ray & Yuzu)

A girl and a boy walk together. The sight's as typical as can be, but it's all Ray can do to not shake in dread.

"Don't do it," She knows the girl can't hear her, but the words slip past her tongue anyway. "Don't do it." The girl laughs at something the boy says, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

"He's only going to hurt you in the end. Why can't you see that?" After using the En cards, she had expected to die. And as much as she valued life, she had been ok with that outcome. Dying a martyr wasn't such a bad fate.

What's so horrible is having to watch her reincarnation make the same mistakes she did.

In every life he was such kind eyes. Even though these share the same red of the Supreme King Zarc, they still manage to hold so much compassion.

Yet Ray knew what he was capable of, and if the time came for her reincarnation to face him once again, she couldn't let her heart get in the way of things.

"Please, stop before it's too late," As Ray covered the girl's eyes, she went painfully still. For half a second, Ray was convinced a miracle had occurred and that finally after all these years, someone could hear her.

"Yuzu, hurry up!" And just like that, the girl walked through her hands and continued on with the boy.

It seemed there was no escaping that face. How funny was it that she was the ghost, yet it was her who was haunted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Homura Bakura's fanvid which can be found at youtube.com/watch?v=vcjZyAhG5QI


	104. Step by Step (Fruitshipping)

An Entertainment Duelist must be skilled in a variety of way. You have to keep the act fresh or the audience will get bored. It isn't a hard concept to grasp, so Yuya was confident he could learn most anything needed with ease. After all, when you've become to youngest Pro Duelist at fourteen and helped save the world, what was learning a few extra parlor tricks?

Therefore, theoretically ballroom dancing shouldn't be that hard to master. But if that was the case then why were his hands sweating so much and his tongue so heavy in his mouth?

"Yuya, how are we supposed to dance if you won't touch me?"

"Right. Sorry, Yuzu. Just got distracted." He intertwined his hand with hers and placed the other around her waist–hoping she didn't notice his nervousness.

He shouldn't be freaking out like this. Sure she felt so soft and her grip on her shoulder was firm yet pleasant and what was he trying to say again? With all this going on and having to listen to the music and trying to remember what the instructor had just showed him (box step, box step, it shouldn't be that hard) his brain was very close to short circuiting.

Yuzu hissed in pain. It was only then he noticed he had stepped on her foot.

"Sorry," As he tried to remove his foot, he ended up stepping on her toes again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry–"

"Yuya?" She forced him to tilt his head up to look her in the eye–a mesmerizing blue like the ocean on a sunny day. "Calm down, and maybe try to smile some."

So he did. And the rest of the world started to melt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jirehthedisciple's birthday on tumblr


	105. Something (Zarc & Yuya)

Everything was supposed to be perfect. The Dimensional War was supposed to be over. Reira had smiled and shown the world they can exist beyond its hatred. Even the rest of the counterparts had eventually split from Yuya and Yuzu to go on their own peaceful lives. To say the conflict had been resolved would be an understatement to most.

Yet there was one presence that refused to leave Yuya. Oh sure throughout the day he went about as regularly as before, but at night his dreams would be filled with visions of the Supreme King and golden eyes filled with madness.

There was no reason to stay haunted like this. He almost felt ashamed to still have these nightmares. Everyone else was moving on, why couldn't he? The more he tried to ignore it, the more those images weighed heavier and heavier on him. His usual entertainment dueling began to slip. Mom started to question the bags under his eyes. It was getting harder and harder to smile, and Yuya _knew_ he could never go back to how we used to be.

So that night when faced with the usual ghosts, he screamed,

"What do you want from me?!"

To his surprise, the dragon responded back.

"Finally, thought all you could do was stare." Then the dragon shifted into a man with Yuya's face. Despite never seeing such a person in his life before, he recognized him immediately.

"Zarc."

"That's my name kid, don't wear it out." He pushed his hands in his pockets. Strange, after seeing him appear so much larger than life, he now seemed like nothing more than a tired college student with the way he hunched his back and his guarded expression.

"What is it you want from me?"

"Well your life for starters," Golden eyes flashed with an unplaced emotion. "I'd like a family like yours or all those little friends. Am I gonna get any of it? Probably not. Still I want them all the same."

Memories of the philosophical discussions Yuzu and he had concerning their past lives flooded his being. It took a while to accept the reality of their past lives and what it meant for them. Maybe even now he didn't really understand this all, but he wasn't going to sit by passively through whatever this was.

"Is it because you are me that you're still around?"

"If I was you, then I wouldn't have needed to destroy the world. If anything you are me."

"I am you, you are me, what difference does it make who's the original?" Yuya sighed.

"It makes four dimensions of a difference. Especially since you have everything and I have nothing." Everything about Zarc radiated a dangerous aura. There might be no return from the rabbit-hole he was leading the two of them down, but Yuya steeled himself and pushed forward.

"I know we didn't have the same life, but if you could fall so far, then so could I." The anger that would consume him was not entirely of Zarc's creation. "Still if I could grow so much, then so could you."

"And what difference does that make now?" Zarc snarled. "I'm dead! There's nothing I can do now."

"Yes there is," Yuya's words came from something deeper than himself, something bigger than the both of them combined. "You can't have my life, but you can at least experience it alongside me."

For a second, Zarc's anger cooled ever so slightly. It was still there, pulsating in the background, but there had definitely been a shift in the atmosphere.

"It's something, I guess."

That was the best way to describe. Something that neither of them fully understood.


	106. Anagapesis (Janushipping)

He doesn't notice her in the audience at first. After becoming a teacher, Dennis' attention is drawn less and less to individuals in the audience. When he isn't looking after his kids, he could only gauge their reaction as a whole.

She only catches his eye after the duel is already finished. Most of the audience has already left, but she stays seated, clapping her hands so softly you can't hear them. Still she claps anyway, a gentle smile painting her features.

It's probably one of the most terrifying things he's ever seen.

Regardless when she approaches him, he flashes a bright smile and gives her a warm welcome. They go through the expected script of old friends catching up again. It's faker than any magician's trick, but that's not important. As long as they fool the audience, everything will be just fine.

Still the performance goes on for so long, the two of them end up alone. It's then Ruri strikes.

"I don't love you anymore." She continues to wear that angel smile. It's completely understandable. What he did to her was unforgivable. Even so, none of that dulls the sting of her words.

"I can live with that." He manages to work up the courage to look her in the eye before he continues on. "Problem is, I think a part of me will always love you."

"Then I can live with that too."

The silences speaks for the both of them, volumes upon volumes of words neither of them have the courage to say.


	107. Wed Me (Appleshipping)

They both made it early to the meeting place. She wore her best, and he wore his worst.

While Rin had been the first to suggest they do things non-traditionally, she still remembered dreams of white dresses and church bells. Her outfit was nothing but a simple Sunday frock, fraying at the seams a bit, but still more presentable than her work clothes.

Meanwhile Yugo had tried to maintain the secrecy of their plans and adopted a causal outfit any Commons could have worn. It did the job when looking from a distance, but up close it showed little sign of wear or tear. It was obvious to anyone that something in such fine a condition could only belong to the Tops.

Still both outfits did the job. The two passed each other without a single glance. Yugo entered a small church as if it was an afterthought while after walking a few blocks further, Rin darted into a side-alley and entered a mess of a maze that could make you dizzy just by looking at it. In the end, they both made it to a cramped storage room tucked away from the prying eyes of the world.

It took a few minutes for them to recover from their acts, only daring to let the back of their hands brush against each other from time to time. But then Yugo noticed a few cobwebs caught in Rin's curls and she started to dust a bit of remaining fuzz off his shoulder and then they just couldn't help themselves and were holding each other's hand as tightly as they could.

The priest came and was quick with the vows, tired and ready for bed. That suited the two of the just fine though. The only slowdown came when Yugo pulled a pouch out his pocket to reveal two simple golden bands.

"I told you not to spend our money on something unnecessary like that!" Rin hissed.

"Don't worry, it was my parent's money." He shot her a mischievous grin. "If we can't get married legally, they might as well compensate for it." She couldn't resist him when he was smiling like that, nor jewelry so fine.

They kissed before the priest finished his speech. Deep and full, they drank in each other's presence. Still time was of the essence, and it wasn't before long they were off racing to their next destination.

They managed to make it to a run-down inn just like any other inn in the Commons. The receptionist at the desk gave them a knowing look after scanning their matching rings and blushing faces, but when they finally sat down to rest, Rin pulled out a bundle of maps of The City and began scribbling down routes and paths he didn't even know existed.

He tried to make himself busy, checking the news to see if word had gotten out he had run away (or if a crazed Commons girl had taken him hostage as they would likely spin it). He secured their few supplies for tomorrow and made a quick sandwich for Rin.

"Thank you, Yugo. You've been a great help." She gave him a quick nod before diving back into her maps, spilling crumbs everywhere on the bed.

Yugo pushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen out of place, "Pretty unfair we have to spend our wedding night like this." After all the meticulous planning and weeks of preparation, they were back at square one, unable to do anything without looking over their shoulders five times beforehand.

"I'm fine with a little extra work, rich boy." He was so surprised to hear her use that nickname from when they first met, he almost didn't notice she had grabbed his hand and moved it so it cupped her face. "I'm not letting anyone take you away from me again. You're mine now." Gently she pressed a kiss to his palm.

Despite their history, he felt as breathless as when she had first kissed him. "Look out Security, this woman is dangerous."

"You bet I am," Rin laughed as she shoved his playfully. "I'll put up so much trouble, they'll want us out of The City. Then we can escape and finally be truly free." Golden eyes sparked with dreams and other fragile things, Yugo wasn't used to seeing from her. It was so beautiful he would have done anything in that moment to keep Rin beaming that way.

He must have been staring because she started laughing and gestured for him to lay down. "We got a big day tomorrow. No telling when they'll start searching for us. At least one of us should get some rest, so they can drag around the other."

Yugo reflected on the results of today: the aches in his body, the bags under her eyes, the D-Wheel and packs of food and clothing he had stolen from home for their plan, and the crumbs in their bed.

All of it was more than worth getting to call Rin his wife.


	108. Don't Look Down (Sideshowshipping)

Gongenzaka is a man of bravery and courage. He does not falter when he comes face to face with terror, and he certainly does not back down from a challenge.

Despite how many times he repeats this to himself, the ride up Heartland Tower does not go any easier.

"Don't look down," Dennis whispers besides him. "You don't notice how far we're up that way."

"It's hard to miss that fact that the ground is about 100 meters farther than it used to be." Gongenzaka drawls.

Green eyes gain a mischievous glint. "Ah, is the manly Gongenzaka, afraid of heights?"

"I'm not afraid," He clenches his jaw tightly. "Just have a healthy respect for them." If mankind was supposed to be this high up, they would have been born with wings.

Somehow they reach the top without any passengers to falling the void below. The minute the doors open, he hurries to the much safer-feeling observational area. Dennis laughs at his eagerness, but it isn't long before he joins Gongenzaka's side and begins to ramble on about different locations.

"Right there you can see my duel school. There a bit to the left there's the park we like to go on free days, and just a little north is the ice cream shop we visited earlier today."

"To be honest, Dennis–" Gongenzaka's voice takes on a tinny pitch. "–I rather not concentrate on that." Even from this angle it's still sickening to look down.

Dennis just laughs and entwines his fingers with Gongenzaka's. "Sorry for dragging you up here. I just love heights, so I forget they can freak people out."

"It's fine," He honestly means it. Getting to see Dennis this genuinely excited and animated can be rarity at times. Despite everything, Gongenzaka can't ignore the warm feeling that spreads through his chest at the sight of him smiling like this. "You can fly as high as you want, but I'll stay down on the ground to catch you if you fall."


	109. Stop Hitting Me (Yugo & Yuzu)

Someone was calling her name. It seemed to come from a far off place, almost as if from another world. Still Yuzu's sleep-addled mind was too muddled to think on it much. She could deal with whatever it was later. Just a few more minutes then she–

"Yuzu!" Blue eyes flew open as she was shaken by a figure leaning over her. Just then a flash of lightning illuminated them, and for a painful second she thought Yuya had somehow found her in this strange dimension.

"Yu–" The last syllable became stuck in her throat when she studied him further and realized it was only Yugo. "Oh," She couldn't help but sigh at the revelation. "What are you doing up at this hour, Yugo?"

He wore an expression so serious, she almost wondered if it was really him. Then with a somber tone he said,

"Can I sleep with you, Yuzu?"

"…"

""Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Then don't wake me up for dumb jokes like that!" She gave him one extra whack for good measure. "I have better things to do, namely sleep."

"Look it's not a joke, ok!" He jut his lip out in an endearing pout. "I just don't like storms. Neither of us did so some nights it helped to sleep with Rin."

At the mention of the other girl's name, everything in Yuzu stilled as the pieces slowly came together. And just as they did it felt like a bag of bricks had smacked her square in the face.

"Shit," She muttered to herself.

"I didn't realize that would be so embarrassing, sorry for bothering you," He moved to go back to his bed, but before he could leave she grabbed his hand.

"Wait…" Her voice quavered despite herself. "I think I getcha. It can be real lonely for me too, without him." She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "If it will help you, then I don't mind."

"Really?" His entire face lit up, and if he had been hard to deny before, it was impossible now.

"Yeah really."

At that, Yugo scrambled in under the covers with her. While he gave her as much space as he could, he did not let go of her hand, even as he tucked himself in.

"Night, Yuzu. Thanks a lot for this." He flashed her a blinding smile before closing his eyes.

"Night, Yugo." Even if they weren't each others first choice, it was nice to have each other on nights like this.


	110. Theseus and Adriadne (Prodigyshipping)

Physically he hardly stands out from the other thirteen sacrifices. While a tad taller than the rest, there's barely any muscle on his body. Far stronger and faster sacrifices have graced their labyrinths, and those have all shared the same fate: death. What chance should he possess?

Still there's a startling clever in his eyes. While he is slow to speak, his eyes are always darting around, as if studying every scrap of inspiration that his eyes caught. There's something reliable about that gaze, so when it comes time to walk each of the sacrifices to the labyrinth one by one, Serena makes sure to take her time with him.

The silence between them is overwhelming. After all she's walking him to his certain death. Still if there's a moment to act, it's now so eventually she blurts out,

"I can help you."

More silence, the sacrifice seems to barely react. For a minute Serena began to wonder if she really spoke out after all, but eventually he replies,

"You can help?"

Relief floods through her veins. Quickly she nods her head. "I can help you slay the Minotaur." It feels caustic to refer to Yuri by that name, but she doubted there was any of him left in that monster. "But will you help me in return?"

"I can't make a decision until I know just what you're suggesting."

Discretely, she pulls out a ball of thread and a sword. "The first will make sure you don't get lost, and the second will give you the means to fight. Once you've slayed him, find your friends, follow the string back out, and depart for Athens at midnight. If you do this then my father will be unable to stop you."

He trains that analytical gaze to study her now, picking and probing for any cracks in her plans or signs of deceit.

"Very well," He diverts his attention back to the items, and Serena remembers how to breathe again. "How do I help you then?"

"Promise to take me with you." Green eyes bear into him, demanding nothing but honesty; however the sacrifice remains as cool and collected as always.

"Then you have my word." With that, he steps in the dark maze, his figure lost in the matter of seconds.


	111. I'm Pregnant (Appleshipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I can't believe appleshipping canonically had a kid. For those confused this is for the manga universe, tbh I don't even read it (so don't expect super faithfulness) but I had to do something when I got this prompt and the latest chapter came out

Despite being the one who said they needed to talk, Rin's heart still fluttered uncertainly at the sight of Yugo. While he seemed completely nonchalant, sipping on a cup of coffee outside the cafe, her nerves were stretched to their limits. This wasn't the kind of news she could keep to herself for long, but how could she tell him? It seemed for all the words in the world, none would fit like she wanted.

It was at that moment he noticed her, grinning ear to ear and waving her over. Rin tried to return his warmth, but her smile was shaky at best. As calmly as she could she approached the table and pulled up a seat across from him.

"Hey, so what's so important you had to tell me like this?" He fiddled with a straw wrapper, eagerness evident.

Again anxiety gripped the core of her being. Still she tried to stay strong. Maybe there was no better way than to just spit it out. Slowly she took a deep breath and said,

"I'm pregnant."

In the hecticness of figuring out this revelation for herself, Rin hadn't had time to predict Yugo's reactions. The fact she had no idea how he'd react had probably contributed greatly to her nervousness. Still when blue eyes had widen as if watching the last pieces of a puzzle fall into place and he gasped, "It's you," Rin found herself less relieved and more perplexed.

"What do you mean, 'it's you?'"

"You're the mother of my child." He confusion must have been evident on her face, for he soon elaborated. "Remember when I told you about that experience as a kid when I traveled through time with my brothers? Well someone told me they were my descendant, so for that to be possible, I'd have to have a kid at some point." He beamed with pride at his line of logic.

"I guess," Rin sighed. She had always shoved that talk of time travel from the forefront of her mind. When they had first started dating she had simply assumed it was some joke on his part. By the time she realized he was serious… well she had been too in love to want to question it.

"I'm really glad it was you." He reached across the table to hold her hands. "If I'm honest, I had hoped that would be the case."

Slowly a terrible thought came to her. "You didn't plan this in any way, did you?"

"Of course no!" He gestured wildly in an attempt to convince her. "It's just, I like the idea of having a family with you, you know? Do you feel the same way?"

Rin thought on all the feelings she had experienced: the sheer surprise, the fears of abandonment or rejection, and worries of money and other necessities.

"I do," She confessed. For a while in her life, she had thought herself unworthy of such a thing, but that did nothing to weaken the allure of domesticity. "I'm just unsure how to handle a baby. There are so many ways I could screw them up like me."

"I'll be there every step of the way, Rin." He pressed a quick peck to her lips. "And being like you would be a privilege, right little guy?" He looked down at her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to the baby. I've seen pregnant women do it all the time."

"Yeah but I'm still really early, like first trimester. It would make more sense to do that when I'm bigger." Golden eyes widened a bit as the reality of her future settled in. "Ugh, I thought the only way I was willingly gonna wear a dress was for my wedding, but I'll have to buy those ugly maternity gowns eventually, won't I?"

"Personally I think you'd look cute with a baby bump."

"You'd say that if I wore a potato sack."

"Well I don't want to lie to you. I just say it like I see it."

Rin giggled, soaking in the flattery; however, the first part of her previous statement occurred to her. "Since all this is going on, are you gonna want to get married?"

"Um…" Yugo scratched his head, deep in thought. "I mean I want to spend my life with you and our kid, Rin. That wouldn't change regardless of what a piece of paper says, but if you were up for it, I'd like to call you my wife." He gave her hands a slight squeeze, smiling bashfully.

Marriage. That was another change on par with having a child. It brought its own version of craziness that ran opposite a pregnancy. Still it might be better to get that stuff dealt with before there's an actual baby to deal with.

"Why don't we deal with that decision later?" Rin pinched the bridge of her nose. "At least for a few days so I can process this situation first."

"Sounds good!" Yugo grinned. "Man this is just all so exciting! Do you want me to go with you to the doctor later? What can I do to help?" He was almost blinding in his pure earnestness.

Gently, Rin pressed a kiss against his knuckles. "You've done a lot by just being here for me." Everything seemed less impossible when he was around.


	112. Surprise (Fluoriteshipping)

Yuri prided himself on being self-sufficient. It was a valuable trait that so few didn't seem to care to cultivate. They rather be leeches drawing blood from other people who actually did all the work. It was disgusting. Better to take care of yourself than depend on others.

Still at this moment, he was desperate for anyone's assistance. Hell he was hardly the praying type, yet he'd take divine intervention. Nothing could be worse than this.

He had just been hungry, damn it. Who knew the vending machine would decide to not work after he had paid for the candy bar, or that its slot wasn't as wide as it looked? Well whoever knew ahead of time must be a lucky fellow, but that didn't change the fact that half of Yuri's arm was stuck in this cursed contraption.

"Umm…are you ok dude?" He looked up from his struggle to find a girl with curly short hair studying him with a mixture of confusion and pity.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" He snapped without thinking. However after a beat he realized scaring off the only nearby person was likely a bad idea. "No I am not ok," He sighed while trying to fight back a flush of embarrassment. "Could you help me get out?"

"Honestly it must take some talent to get stuck like that." A sly grin had formed on her features. "I mean if you were planning to steal something, it would have been much easier to just break the glass."

"I wasn't trying to steal anything, it stole from me!"

"Calm down, I'm joking tiger." She bent down so she was on his level. "If you want my help then let me have my fun." The girl grabbed what left of his arm was exposed and began to study it. While she now seemed focused on his plight instead of tormenting him, Yuri still found it difficult to stay relaxed. He wasn't used to people outside his family ever getting this close to him, not to mention a pretty girl of all people. At this angle he could see the way her lips pursued while deep in thought. It was way cuter than it should be considering the situation. He wondered how those lips would taste if–

If his arm wasn't currently stuck Yuri would have slapped himself. Now is definitely not the time to think of that. He tried focusing on her less attractive traits, like the scent of sweat radiating from her body or the callouses on her hands or that light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose that definitely would not be fun to peck one by–

"I'm not sure if there's any other options but to just try and wiggle you out."

"Huh?" It took a moment for Yuri to come back down from his sudden fantasy. "Do you not think I've been trying to do that this entire time?"

"Well maybe with a second person it will be easier. See, watch this." She grabbed the base of the stuck portion of his arm and began to twist it left and right, scrapping it against the sides of the vending machine slot. It was all he could do to bite down on his lip to keep from yelping in pain.

"Ugh, I told you I had already tried this. I rather you not rub my arm raw," He hissed, swatting her hands away.

"Why don't you stop looking a gift horse in the mouth? You asked for my help didn't you?" She gestured to his arm, and Yuri noticed that an inch or so had been freed.

"…fair point," Ew he hated admitting he was wrong. "Still there should be a better option then scratching me up."

"Well–" She tapped her chin as she thought. "We could always do it the easy way." She made a chopping motion against his arm before shooting him a mischievous grin.

"Good lord don't even joke about it. Just get me out of here."

And so after several minutes of writhing and cursing, Yuri finally found himself free.

"Thank you," For once in his life, he was completely genuine. "Is there a way I can repaid you?" He stroked his arm half out of soreness and half out of bashfulness.

"Just buy me a granola bar and we'll be even dude."

As much as he rather trash this device than give it any more of his money, Yuri complied. At the very least this time the damned contraption worked and he got to feel her touch again when their fingers brushed against each other.

"Thanks," She unwrapped the bar and began chewing on it. "You're lucky I had just finished my morning run, I'm not sure who else would find you at this hour."

"Like I said, your help was much appreciated." Already the wheels in his mind were trying to come up with ways that he could see her again. Sure she had her quirks, but it wasn't often Yuri found himself attached to someone. Best to strike while he had the opportunity. "May I have the name of my savior?"

"Sure my name is Suzuki Rin." She shook his hand. "And you must be one of the Sakaki boys aren't you?"

Yuri frowned at the second comment. He wasn't fond of others acknowledging his relation to his brothers. As much as he loved them (though he rather die than tell them that outright) he preferred to be judged based on his own actions rather than theirs.

"Yes my name is Yuri. Which of my brothers do you know?"

"He hasn't told you already? I'm dating Yugo right now. He was gonna show me off to his family later, but I guess you got a sneak peek with me."

In that instance, it took all of his willpower not to faint from shock. The person he had fallen in love with was his brother's girlfriend.

_Christ I am so fucked._


	113. Wartime (Orchestrashipping)

Reiji felt guilty to admit it, but some days he wished that the war was still going on.

Logically the idea was appalling. Only a sadist would wish for violence and destruction as opposed to peace, and despite what his detachers said he was not a sadist. Every sacrifice he had to make had taken a part of him with it. Every night since he was thirteen he had stayed up late wondering if he was making the right choices.

Even so that pain was at least familiar. This new reality was something Reiji wasn't used to handling. He had considered himself a family man at heart, but Leo's return and Reira's new state made him question that. Reiji didn't know how to deal with them so he tried throwing himself into Leo Corp as he had done before. However there was no war effort to drown himself in now. While there were always issues to deal with when running a company, it could no long consume every facet of his life as it did.

Some days that made him angry. Some days he was half-tempted that starting another war wasn't a disastrous idea. As long as it would bring back the known, it didn't matter the cost.

But then he'd look to his left and see Sakaki Yuya muster the same bright smile every day. He had worked so hard to find his real smile. Instead of running away from his problems, he now faced them head on without any fear.

Then he'd look to his right and see Hiragi Yuzu step forward with courage. She had faced trial after trial after trial and it had only made her determination stronger. Blue eyes could stare the devil down without wavering the slightest.

On those days he'd wonder if he deserved to be by their side. They had moved on while he was still stuck in the past. However whenever he got in that mood, they'd pull him up so he was walking step in step with them both. Even if it meant slowing down their pace, they would not leave him behind.

Knowing that, every day Reiji holds them as close as can be, promising himself he'll never let go.


	114. Enough (Appleshipping)

There's a certain rhythm to their lives, a rise and a fall to each moment. By now the dance is almost unconscious for Yugo. He doesn't think anything about waiting outside her room anymore, even as he listens to the sounds of glass breaking and the screaming. It's just like a storm: chaos for a while, but a calm always follows once silence returns.

He lets himself in and finds her standing in the middle of the mess. Torn dresses and toppled furniture surround her, but she hardly seems to notice. She just stares and stares at the shadows while muttering to herself.

"Your Majesty," He places a hand on her shoulder and she jumps at the sudden touch. However when she realizes it's him, golden eyes soften.

"Yugo…" She whispers his name like a prayer.

"Let's get you ready for your bath, ok?"

And so he leads her into her bathroom where they start their daily routine. As he draws water from the recently installed pipes, he removes each layer of her regal attire one by one. It's a slow and intimate process, usually reserved for children, not women her age. Yugo knows others have used it to brand him her royal courtesan instead of her royal knight, but it doesn't matter. Let them call him her dog if they must; it won't shake his devotion.

Eventually he takes off the last of her shifts, yet her skin is far from completely bare. Across her chest, stomach, and arms, a layer of ice covers her body. By now it's far from a strange sight for either of them, yet he can't help but notice that the curse has already spread down farther than last time. At this rate, it might become impossible to hide its existence from the world soon.

But that is a problem to worry about for another day. The cold is already getting to Rin without her dozens of furs and silks, so Yugo stops wasting time and gently lowers her into the tub. With his job done, he goes to exit until he is called for again, but then he feels a small, dainty hand wrap around his wrist.

"Please stay…" Her words are as fragile as glass. "I'm still so cold, Yugo. You don't know how much it hurts."

There's no arguing with her. Not when her shoulders tremble so fiercely and the start of tears threaten to spill. Without a second thought he takes off his armor and joins her in the scalding water.

If he's honest with himself, this is more healing for him than it probably is for her. When he holds her in his arms like this, she's no longer the Mad Queen of Froiya or the Ice Demon of the North. She's just Rin, his Rin from their childhood days of laughing and being free to exist without a care in the world. Deep in his heart, he knows those days can never truly return, but for a few minutes it can't hurt to dream so.

"Yugo?" Her soft voice pulls him from his reverie. "I talked with Bell today."

The mention of the spirit's name makes his entire body tense up, but Rin doesn't seem to notice as she snuggles deeper into Yugo's chest. "She said those Tyler twins have been talking about me behind my back. They could be planning an assassination attempt. You need to kill them before they can do so."

"Did Bell say they wanted to kill you? For all you know they could be jealous of your fancy dresses."

"I can't risk it though. Besides Bell is in need of more sacrifices. She's getting hungry, and if I don't feed her this way, she might take more of my body. Oh Yugo, it already hurts so much; I wouldn't be able to stand that."

The idea of any more of her body falling prey to that spirit makes his blood boil, but for once in his life he tries to think before he acts. She used to be so good about reminding him to do so before she took this awful pact.

"You know I've been thinking about this deal you have with Bell." He draws out his words, hesitation evident. "Don't you think it needs to be ended soon?"

Golden eyes fly open. "How dare you suggest that! I need her! Without her I have no idea what my enemies could be planning!"

"But isn't that what she wants you to think? You're not alone, Rin. You have me to protect you, and I won't hurt you in the process like she does."

A shadow passes over her face at that, and Yugo already finds himself regretting his words.

"You can't save me from everything, Yugo. You weren't there to protect me from Roger. Only Bell was able to stop him from murdering me."

Despite the heat of the room, a shiver runs down his spine as he is forced to remember those first horrible years of her reign. It had seemed the entire country had wanted her dead except for him and her loyal adviser. How terrible was it that it took a spirit's intervention for them to notice the snake in their midst.

"Please don't worry. I won't let her turn me into her puppet. After all she told me to kill you when we first created the pact, and you know I could never do that." She presses her lips against his throat, but despite the pleased sound that pass from his mouth, her affection provides little comfort.

He can still hear the screams of those they have murdered.

Regardless he still performs his job as best as he can. He dries her off and dresses her back up in sleepwear about as heavy as her usual attire. As he tucks her in for the night and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead she says those damned words once again.

"Please stay…"

"I thought I had a job to do."

"The job can wait. I don't want to be alone tonight."

So he does. And as they lay together, his head resting on her chest as she runs her fingers through his hair, he tries to convince himself that this is all he needs. They're both alive and safe. It doesn't matter if she is destined for hell because he'll follow her there all the same.

Even when he realizes he can't hear her heartbeat, he tries and imagine his counts for them both. This is enough. It has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame homura-bakura on tumblr and this post (/post/163137503274/so-speaking-of-appleshipping-have-i-mentioned-how) for putting this horrible idea in my head and making me relive my Vocaloid phase


	115. What If (Fruitshipping)

There were many things Yuya had faced since the creation of Pendulum Summoning. Some were challenges he looked back on fondly as enriching and exhilarating. Others were horrors he wouldn't wish on anyone else. However despite this wide berth of experiences, there was one he had never really dealt with head-on.

Romantic feelings might as well have been a wild untameable beast for him.

He knew what they were and what they looked like, but had never really felt them for himself. Of course several times he had noticed an actor or actress in some magazine and thought to himself, "Wow they're beautiful," but crushes had always been fickle fleeting things for him. It was nothing to stress about for too long. Yuya's attitude had always been to take whatever his heart threw at him. Maybe when he was older he'd understand it like everyone else seems to, but if that meant never falling in love well that wasn't bad at all.

He knew he had loved Yuzu. Maybe not before the Maiami Tournament, however, while traveling across dimensions he had realized Yuzu was more than just some childhood friend to him. They say you'll only know you love someone when you let them go, but she had slipped from Yuya's grasp without him even realizing. And maybe he'd end up feeling the same way he felt now, but it never would have hit him so intensely without her absence.

Despite this knowledge and their new-found peace though, it didn't make the idea of telling her any easier. It wasn't just because Yuya feared rejection, but he wasn't even sure how to phrase his affection in the first place. How do you tell someone they mean the world to you? How do you tell them that life is simply better when you're around? How do you tell them the mere idea of someone hurting you can make me want to burn cities to the ground as long as that means you'll be safe?

So he didn't tell her right away. He knew that one day he would, but it would be later on and at a more fitting time.

It was so embarrassing, but when his feelings for her got overwhelming or her smile made his insides do somersaults, he always began to imagine the perfect confession. He had different scenarios conjured up, depending on his mood.

Sometimes he revealed his crush after winning an important dueling tournament. With the entire stadium's eyes on him, he'd shout it to the world without an ounce of regret. Sometimes he drop the slightest clue after she had spent weeks searching for the identity of her secret admirer, and he'd get to watch blue eyes go wide with shock once all the puzzle piece fell in place. And sometimes he'd skip all that preparation and just pull her into a kiss out of nowhere. She'd respond just as eagerly and undo her hair-clips so her hair was falling all nice and pretty over her shoulder, and she would push him down so she was straddling–

Yuya always blushed up a storm before getting too far into that fantasy. Just imagining it made him melt into a puddle, and he felt hardly any more confident about playing out the others in real life. Still he wasn't concerned with practicality, only perfection. If Yuzu deserved anything, it was the best. That's why when faced with a clear opportunity he still found it hard to say it like it should be said.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. After countless Action Duels and other games at You Show, she had asked him to help build her new deck now that Melodious Pendulums had been released. Of course Yuya had agreed, but the longer they worked on it, the more he began to notice little details, like the way Yuzu was slightly leaning into his side or her sleepy, half-lidded eyes. Combined with the peaceful, laid-backed atmosphere, he was just so overwhelmed. Over and over he thought of how much he loved her and wanted this moment to never end. And so without even noticing it, the words slipped out passed his tongue.

"What if I told you that I was in love with you?"

Silence, so loud that it was deafening. He couldn't bear to look at her. Why why why had he been so careless? He tried to open his mouth and explain away the confession as some joke or something but before he could do so she replied,

"What if I told you that I have been in love with you since I was eleven?"

Yuya turned to look at Yuzu, half expecting some sardonic grin or teasing glance, but her expression held no signs of levity. A light blush painted her cheeks and with the way she was looking at him, she seemed more serious than she had ever been before.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was awkward at best–his nose bumped hers in the process and she didn't taste like strawberries or smell of roses and peach blossoms (If anything she was kinda sweaty for all that running around earlier that day)–still it was like a jolt of electricity. The two of them were so frazzled the best they could do was stare in shock afterwords.

Then softly, Yuzu began to giggle. It kept on growing louder and louder, and Yuya wasn't even sure what she was laughing about but found himself joining in anyway. By the time they managed to recover their composure, a reassuring calm had passed over him, and he found himself grabbing her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm glad you feel the same way." Whatever this was, it was better than all of Yuya's dreams combined.


	116. Marriage (Flouriteshipping)

The sun was shining and the birds were singing.  All around people were running to and fro, filled with an excited energy. Today was a wedding, and it was an ideal day they planned to make even more perfect.  So off course Yuri was miserable as hell.

Supposedly he had come to help with preparations, but after five minutes of wandering around he was more or less told he was more trouble than he was worth.  That suited him fine.  Gave him more time to mope without anyone pestering him about it.  When the time came he’d act like a mature adult about it, but right now he just wanted to sulk.

“Surprised to find you here.”  Yuri turned his head so fast it nearly flew right off his neck.  Rin approached him with those curious eyes of hers.

“Same to you.  Shouldn’t you be getting ready?  I mean you’re the reason we were all dragged out here.”

“Pssh, I have plenty of time.”  She waved her hand dismissively and sat next to him.  “But yeah you didn’t give me an explanation for why you’re here.  Don’t try to bullshit me.  The Yuri I know wouldn’t want to torture himself like this.”

“Well what else is family supposed to do?”  Yuri ran a hand through his hair, avoiding your gaze.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure Yugo would be so disappointed,”  Rin snarked.

“Oh come on, we may not be on the best of terms, but kin has to stick together.”

“Never knew you cared so much about family ties.”

“Well, now you know.”  It was a lie, but Yuri didn’t want to have this discussion right now.  He couldn’t tell her the truth.

_The one I didn’t want to disappoint was you._

The words, “he doesn’t deserve you,” burned in his throat, but saying them would imply the unsaid: that he did.  And for all his flaws, Yuri was at least self-aware.  If any of them deserved anything, it was Rin, and so if marrying his idiot brother made her happy, then this was all for the best.

_Then why does it hurt so damn much?_

“Oh well, either way it’s nice that you’re here.”  Rin shoved a lock of hair behind her ear.  “As much as an asshole you can be, I think you’ll make a decent brother-in-law.”

He tried not to fall again.  He really tried.  But with the sunlight framing her face like that and her smiling so nicely, it was pretty much impossible.

“You too, Rin.”  He may have been cursed with the worst luck, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna try and make the most of it.  “You too.” 


	117. The Chariot (Appleshipping)

To Rin, falling in love was an long, ardent process that took its time to come to fruition. It wasn't something that just happened in a day but rather over weeks and months of learning more about another person. On the other hand the realization of such love was the opposite, striking like a lightning bolt when you least expect it.

Her lightning bolt came in the form of a bear hug. Yugo and she had finally finished building her D-Wheel, and she was so excited she didn't process Yugo picking her up until her feet were off the ground and she was being spun around.

"We did it! We really did it! Oh Rin can you believe it?"

His smile seemed to outshine the sun itself, and all of a suddenly Rin found herself acutely aware of their pressed bodies together and just how close their lips were.

_Oh no_

A flush of heat ran up to her face. She hadn't really been thinking that had she? Ugh she shouldn't be caught up in romance nonsense at a time like this. It wasn't like their relationship was like that. Sure they hugged and gave cheek kisses and shared a bed several times but he probably didn't like-like her or anything.

"Um, Rin? You ok?" Yugo set her down with a confused expression. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to be picked up like that." He looked so sad to have possibly hurt her that it just made her heart swell all the more.

"I'm fine. Now we get to do the fun stuff and test drive it!" The two of them dove back into their work, and Rin tried to push those feelings to the back of her mind. She could think about those things another day.

After all Yugo and she had all the time in the world to figure things out.


	118. A Forceful Kiss (Fruitshipping)

Yuya was frozen. No matter what the rational side of him shouted, it felt as if the entire world was shrinking down to just the two of them Maybe that’s as large as the world had ever needed to be. He couldn’t even fathom moving, he was so entranced by the sight of her.

Yuzu was safe. Even after going through such a horrible bike crash, there looked to not be a single scratch on her. He should have been overwhelmed with joy, but that dark outfit of hers gave him pause.

He had been about to open his mouth to question her about it when their gazes met. The mere sight of it sent him back into that paralyzed state. The entire sclera of her eyes were pitch black.

“Yuya,” She whispered his name like a prayer as she approached him. “I can’t believe I’d find you here… when I’m like this.” She lifted her hand to trace the side of his face, but her touch was ice cold. The sensation was so overwhelming he almost didn’t notice the red markings on her arm.

“But then fate never acts without reason. Just as it was planned for me to change into this.”

“Yuzu–”

“Shh,” She pressed her fingers to his lips, and it was only then he realized he was shaking. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to let you get hurt like I did. Not Sergey, not Roger, not even Leo Akaba. You’re mine.”

Yuya tried to say something, anything, to make sense of this mess, but then her lips were on his and everything in his mind with blank. All he could focus on was her and her alone.

“Yuzu…” He opened his eyes as she pulled away, red eyes now darkened just as hers were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unsure this is basically an AU where after the crash Yuzu dies and is turned into a dark signer, if you want someone to blame then blame this wonderful art (Dark Signer!Yuzu stuff starts from the 36th-39th picture): https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=53127887


	119. Five Minutes (Prodigyshipping)

She was four minutes late. At the one minute mark he had denied to himself that he had been counting, and at the two minute mark Reiji had told himself he was only concerned with her tardiness. By the three minute mark he finally admitted that he was concerned about her well-being, and now it was taking all his self-control not to panic.

The sounds of the battle kept drawing nearer, and as general, Reiji knew they couldn't stay here much longer. If he was forced to chose between one of his men and hundreds, he knew there was only one choice to make. And yet the idea of retreating now sent chills down his spine and stirred a wave of nausea in his stomach.

He'd give her another minute. Any longer was unacceptable, but maybe just maybe that would be enough.

At the 4:45 minute mark, she came within view, a flurry of red and limbs as she scampered to join them. He found himself so caught up in his relief, he dropped his professional persona to drag Serena into the cart.

"Leave now!" He ordered Tsukikage, and with a flick of the wrist, they were off.

For a while they rode in complete silence, the only sound was their ragged breath as they clung to each other in a daze. Then slowly the adrenaline high began to wear off, and no longer did Reiji feel as if he was going to choke on nothing but air.

"You were skating on thin ice right then." For all his attempts at scolding, his words came out in a shaky breath. "What took you so long?"

"Someone found me out while I was looking through Leo's stuff. Had to shut them up before they told anyone about the bug we planted."

"If the mission was running that close you should have aborted it. I was this close to being forced to leave you for dead."

"Well, I made it, did I?" She laced her fingers with his and gave a little squeeze.

_Even so I almost lost you_

Those words were on the tip of his tongue, but he held them back. He couldn't lead effectively if he acknowledged that one girl made him so weak.

"Just be careful next time." He wiped a smudge of dirt off her cheek. "For your own sake."

"Yeah I will," She yawned and snuggled into the crook of his neck, falling asleep almost instantly. The action was so sudden Reiji had no time to weigh the impacts of allowing such an action. This was highly unprofessional, and if it distracted him at just the right time, it could spell his ruin.

But slowly he looked around to see the rest of his forces fleeing ahead of them safely. The only other person around was Tsukikage, who barely acknowledged his presence outside of orders.

With a sigh, Reiji allowed himself to relax. He'd give himself five minutes of this. It was only fair for the five she had taken from him.


	120. I Found You (Predatorshipping)

The Academia Restoration Project brought Serena a confusing mixture of emotions. They were instructed to approach their mission with an unbiased mindset, but how could she separate her emotions from what had been her world for fourteen years? There were multiple ghosts that lingered in its hallways, and they weren’t just remnants of the dead. The toxic ideals she used to hold, her petty, childhood temper tantrums after another failed escape attempt, the intense longing to reach the outside world that had consumed her soul, they all haunted her every step. She told herself the entire reason she had joined the project was to confront these feelings head-on, but then that was easier said than done. Still, if it had been easy to make peace with her past, then she likely wouldn’t have needed to return to Fusion. But then again–

It was frighteningly easy to get caught in circular thinking like that, caught between the Serena she was and the Serena she wanted to be. So after Miss Airaldi dismissed their team for the day, she would sneak off to the old training rooms. As naturally as breathing, she’d fall back the old exercise routines. The sweat and adrenaline would wash away her anxieties for a moment as she concentrated solely on the movements of her body.

It was an escape from the complicated, contrary nature of Academia, so when she noticed one of those contradictions watching her out of the corner of her eye, she found herself more pissed than she should.

“Do I need to sock ya in the jaw for creeping on me, or are you one of those bastards who’s into that stuff?” She tried to muster her usual venom and fire, to sound more confident and worldly than she had felt since working with others who hadn’t sheltered from everything but dueling.

“I thought a Lancer like you would have liked having an audience to show off to.” His voice was identical to Sakaki Yuya’s, but when she turned to get a full look at him, she realized it was only his Fusion counterpart.

On second thought, to say “only” felt harsh. She knew his name: Yuri. And she knew him, or well of him. She knew he was the Professor’s favorite hunting hound, destroying almost every opponent with ease. She knew he had once carded a fellow student for saying something that could be misinterpreted as a challenge, and so ever since not even the teachers had acknowledged his presence unless necessary. She knew he had been the catalyst to incite the whole Zarc incident at the end, but as a person, she didn’t know a thing about him. The extent of their interaction had been being in the same room at the same time.

It was all the more reason to avoid being alone with a monster like that. Even so, something about his presence eased her. There was an honesty only Leo’s causalities could share with each other.

“Why are you here though?” She finally responded.

“Eh, I was bored. What more reason do I need?”

Since he didn’t seem to be giving her his full attention, she wasn’t gonna spare him hers. She picked up a jump rope and began to skip.

“You know I’m surprised that the runaway girl actually chose to return.” There was a slight edge to his voice, as if he was annoyed to be ignored. She would have savored invoking that sort of reaction if he hadn’t decided to start taking potshots at her.

“You don’t get to talk about me like that.”

“It’s what everyone else did. There was a betting pool of how long it would take before you tried to break out again. Everyone knew of you.”

She told herself that he was trying to play into any potential insecurities she could have and to take the truthfulness of his words with a grain of salt. Even so, she still resented the idea of others judging her for wanting what everyone else seemed to have.

“But they didn’t know me. So they don’t get to talk about me behind my back either. Anyway what has you involved with ARP? You didn’t seem like the type to join.”

“Oh believe me it was hardly willing.” Yuri snorted. “That’s what makes you so weird. You actually thought it would be fun to be a part of this mess.”

“There’s more important things than personal satisfaction.” Serena stopped to catch her breath before moving into some basic stretches. “After what I stood for, I knew I had to do something like this. I can’t move on until I’ve laid this demon to rest.”

“So you’re just gonna abandon us all afterwords? Just scratching your savior complex, aren’t ya?”

“I told you already, you don’t get to talk about me like that.” She rather not admit she didn’t know the answer to that question herself. “What about you? When do you plan to slip the collar and make a break for it?”

“Eh once, I find myself bored again. I’m in no hurry.” While he kept that same flippant attitude, there was something different to his words, a slight hesitance that hadn’t been there before. Once more she found her mind drifting back to their other counterparts. Every other pair had been close, providing each other a sort of relief that was alien to her. She couldn’t help but imagine if that was how the two of them were have supposed to have fulfilled that same role for each other.

“I can’t save you.” She didn’t stop to consider her words before speaking them. Instead she just stated it like a simple fact, as if commenting on the weather.

“I wasn’t asking you to save me from anything,” Despite his insistence he sounds even less convincing than before.

“There might be something bigger than us trying to tie us together, but that doesn’t mean I can save you. Not at this point when I’m not sure if I’ll be able to save myself.”

“Look I didn’t come here to be judged by you.”

“Really?” Before he could react, she leaned in closely until they were barely inches apart from each other. For once in his life, Yuri looked to be taken off-guard, and this time she was able to enjoy the moment. “Come back to me when you can tell me the true reason then.” She grabbed a towel, and left for her room without looking back.


	121. Before Everything Changed (Classicalshipping)

After they had finally discovered the secret to pendulums, Nakajima suggested he take the rest of the day off as to enjoy a bit of relaxation before the Miami Tournament was underway. And Reiji had agreed with him. It was a perfectly logical conclusion. Constant stress would only run him down, and with these pendulums finished, soon he'd have to focus on creating the Lancers and raising a vanguard to take on against his father. It was vital that he rest or he could jeopardize the entire mission Still there was just one problem.

Reiji realized he didn't know how to rest.

As he sat in Miami Park, he still found his mind drifting back to LDS and work. Which was disastrous as established previously. He was not usually one for busy places such as these, but there should be something that should catch his attention for at least a few minutes.

As if on cue, a certain familiar set of pigtails appeared in the corner of his eye. The Hiragi girl from You Show stood in line at a concession stand. Now that was an interesting distraction. Since their showdown, he had been wondering what preparations You Show had been making for the tournament. She could provide an valuable lead.

He studied her carefully as the gears in his head began to turn, but soon all thought was halted when she swirled around and made eye contact with him.

Reiji froze, embarrassed from being caught in the act of staring, and not shameless enough to simply turn away. She did not look happy to see him, and oh my, was she actually getting out of line and approaching him?

"What are you doing?" Her blue eyes were arresting, planting him in his seat with both their beauty and their intensity. He tried to force his tongue to come up with a half-decent excuse, but instead what came out was something neither of them expected.

"Can I treat you to something?"

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Reiji was seated back on the bench, only this time the Hiragi girl and an ice cream cone accompanied him. He wasn't much for desserts, but she had insisted he buy himself something as well. At the very least it was something to keep his mouth occupied with as he continued to try and find the write words for this situation.

Similarly, the Hiragi girl's mood had hardly seemed to change. With every lick of her cone, she glared daggers at him, as he had shredded her deck or thrown her ace into the sea. Perhaps that would be as good as starting point as anything.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"Look I understand that our business together was unresolved, but can we post-pone it to a later date? Dad is super stressed as it is with everything–"

"I didn't come here to discuss my mother's disagreement with You Show." Once more that rogue tongue acted as if it had a mind of its own. Thankfully, instead of frustrated, she seemed intrigued by his interrupting.

"If that's the case, then what's this about?" She gestured to their cones. "I don't take you to be the type to pick up random girls in the park."

A wave of heat rushed to the tips of his ears. "….no that was not my intention."

"Then what is it?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses. She really left him no other option than a straightforward answer.

"I'm curious about You Show's plans for the Miami Tournament." He finally admitted.

The Hiragi girl scrunched her nose. "I rather not reveal school secrets to the enemy."

"I am not interested in trade secrets." Reiji lied. "I am more interested in how you are preparing as an individual duelist Miss Hiragi."

She blinked twice, as if surprised to be referred to so formally. "Why me? Yuya and Sora are also entering once they get their duels done."

"I didn't want to assume otherwise. So far you're the only applicant from You Show." He tucked away those nuggets of knowledge. Sakaki Yuya had practically been a given, but knowing the other student intended to also enter could be useful.

"Yet I'm the one who's gonna have to work the hardest after losing to Masumi." She spat her words as if they were venom. What a strange act. Usually the first of LDS to qualify were a cocky bunch. If anything, her qualifications humbled her.

"I remember watching you participate last year…" Reiji found himself speaking with little restraint once more. "It was a quick and devastating loss to an average duelist at best–" She arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but he quickly continued before she could give him a verbal lashing. "–yet a few weeks ago you went toe to toe with one of our top Fusion Duelists."

"So what's your point?" She spoke forcefully, but the anger had been drained from her words and replaced with curiosity.

"My point is, you have great potential, Miss Hiragi." He took a bite of his ice cream. "If you manage to rise and meet my expectations, LDS might have some offers for you." The more he looked into his father's plan, the more it seemed she was somehow connected to it all. Rationally it would be better to keep such a pawn away from the fight, but her prowess could provide to be indispensable if she continued to grow from her last duel.

"I'm no traitor; You Show is my home. Still I plan to improve from last time alright." A fire burned in her eyes, blazing with an irresistible determination he could hardly look away from. "And from now on call me, Yuzu if you plan to take me as seriously as you claim." The previous flame had softened somewhat, Reiji realized. While still bright, it occurred to him that now she was finally looking at him as another human being rather than just an obstacle. For some reason, it stirred a pleasant feeling in his belly.

"Well I have work to get back to." Reiji stood. Any more excitement today and he might faint from it all. "I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Yuzu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi if you write slow burn enemies to lovers classicalshipping I will love you forever


	122. Memories (Appleshipping)

When the loneliness gets to her, Rin clings to a certain memory from Academia.

To this day she wasn't sure what made Leo listen to Yugo's request this time. Maybe he had done especially well on his latest mission. Whatever it was, Leo finally allowed Yugo and her a day on the mainland together. Of course they had been required to follow a laundry list of rules and stay put under the watchful gaze of several chaperones, but it was still more freedom than Rin had ever been allowed before. As Yugo dragged her to different shops and pointed out all the sights and sounds with such childish glee, it was like the whole four dimensions had shrunk to just the two of them.

It had even ended in the most picture-perfect way: basking in the warm sunlight together, Yugo's head in her lap as she gently untangled the knots in his hair. A gentle breeze had tickled her senses, and deep in her heart, Rin had wished for the moment to never end.

So that's what she focuses on. She doesn't think about the next time she saw Yugo after that, when instead of greeting her with a large grin, he did so with a look of utter betrayal.

No she remembers, how soft those blue and yellow tendrils had felt. How tempted she had been to bury her face in them.

She doesn't think about how quickly his grip on her arm had turned from gentle to harsh. How he had burned with red hot hatred when she told him she was a Lancer now and never wanted to return.

She remembers the adoration Yugo had shone with, how content he had been to lay with her, and the slight sigh that would pass from his lips every now and again and would send shivers down her spine.

"When the war is over, I'll take you anywhere you want. I don't care how far as long as we stay together."

"Unforgivable! I'll never forgive you for turning your back on Academia, on our dreams!"

When the memory of their day together is not enough, Rin imagines him lying next to her, dozing with a peaceful expression as their bodies resembled more a tangled mess of limbs than two separate individuals. Back in Academia it had been dangerous for the two of them to ever get too touchy, and perhaps its still risky to entertain such notion, but something she even imagines what his lips taste like when pressed against hers.

However, even that is not enough to make her forget the shine of tears in his eyes as he had begged for her come back. She can still hear his sobs as he asked how she could hurt him so, why she didn't care about him anymore.

What pains her the most though is remembering how she hadn't been able to give him an answer. When Yuya arrived, Yugo had disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her with nothing but a hole in her heart.


	123. Beach (Sideshowshipping)

Both You Show and the Gongenzaka Dojo have found training on the local beach to be helpful, so when Dennis decided to take his students on a field trip to Standard, Gongenzaka had been quick to note its usefulness and recommend they make room in their schedule to visit it.

He didn’t mention that he also thought it would be some good-natured fun.

However, while the kids got to enjoying themselves easily, whenever he looked back to their home-spot, Dennis was always sitting under the umbrella with globs of sunscreen covering every inch of his skin.

As honorable as Gongenzaka was, he couldn’t help but fail his personal code just this once.

When Dennis’ guard was down, he scooped him in his his arms, took off with a sprint, and threw him into the ocean.


	124. Siblings (Reiji)

Despite the way he explained the process to the others, Reiji knows the baby he holds in his arms is not Reira

Perhaps that is the wrong way to explain things; the Reira he brought alongside the Lancers sacrificed themself to break the cycle Zarc and Ray had almost created.

The baby that had been left behind was a combination of those three; she would carry the weight of all their actions and become an entirely new individual.

There’s a certain bittersweet element to the realization, but Reiji tries to focus on the good for once in his life.

Mainly he hopes that the third time’s the charm when it comes to being a better brother.


End file.
